Rewind
by imafallenangel1473
Summary: Eren has been with the Scouting Legion for a while now. Everything is going fine, and with the help of Eren's titan powers they have been able to learn much about the titans, and the secrets they hold. But what will happen when Levi finds a five year old Eren? Will they be able to return him to normal? If so, what will happen after?
1. Chapter 1

"How is the training with the Titan coming?" Levi asked Hanji as she and Eren walked through the door.

"He's making progress," Hanji said.

"Good," Levi said. He looked at the two, and noticed how tired they looked.

Hanji had taken over on the research with Eren's Titan form. They had been able to learn a lot about the titans through Hanji's experiments. He knew that the experiments took a major toll on Eren, because he was actually turning into a titan. It still took a toll on the glasses wearing, titan loving, experimenter. She was constantly trying to think of new ways to test Eren's titan form, and at the same time, making sure Eren, her squad, or herself did not get hurt in the process.

Eren sat down at the table and laid his head down. He was more exhausted today more than the other days. He transformed more times today than he had before. Mikasa pushed some food in front of him, knowing he would be hungry, and he took it wordlessly. Jean, Armin, Connie, and Sasha sat down at the table and looked at Levi. All of their eyes held questions that were begging to be answered.

"So do we have anything coming up soon?" Jean asked.

"No," Levi said, studying his squad. "Right now our orders are to learn what we can from Eren."

"Okay," Connie said. "How long are we supposed to do that?"

"Until we get new orders," Hanji said shrugging. There wasn't really another answer to his question. They needed to learn all that they could about the titans, and Eren was their only source of information at the moment.

They sat around the table for a while, conversing. After a while everyone finally started breaking off and going to bed. When Levi stood left Eren followed him.

"Heichou," Eren said in the hallway. Levi paused with his hand on the door knob. He turned his head to look at his subordinate. By the way he was standing, Levi knew Eren was nervous about something. He had one arm hanging by his side, while they other one reached around and held onto his upper arm. His head was turned sideways, and he wasn't looking at Levi. "Can I talk to you?"

"Not tonight, Brat," Levi said. Yes, he knew that Eren wanted to say something important. But he was going to let Eren sleep on it. He wanted to give Eren time to truly think about what he was going to say, before he said it. "Go to sleep. We will talk first thing in the morning." Levi opened his door, and walked into his room. Leaving Eren in the hallway, staring at the empty place where Levi once stood.

Eren sighed and walked the few steps to his room. He closed the door and leaned up against it. He sighed, partly of frustration, and partly of relief. He needed to talk to Levi, but he knew it could wait until morning. So he shook his head, and went to bed.

Later that night, once everyone had been asleep for a while, a man snuck into Eren's room, a needle poised and ready in his hand. He slowly crept through Eren's room, hidden by shadows, until he got to the side of Eren's bed. He stuck the needle into Eren's neck and injected the serum. The man stood up, and took a step back. "Sorry, but we need to keep information about the Titans a secret. It would be an issue if they found out the truth," he said, then climbed back out the window.

In the morning Levi walked out to where everyone was gathered and chatting, and saw that a certain person was missing. "Where's Jaeger?" Levi asked. He was curious as to where the brunette was. He was usually one of the first one up.

"I think he's still asleep," Mikasa said, mild confusion lacing her tone.

Levi acknowledged her and headed towards Eren's room. He was curious as to what the Brat wanted to talk about, but he was pretty sure he knew. He quickly got to Eren's room and, without knocking, opened the door. He saw a small mass in the bed sleeping. He cocked his head confused. He was sure that even if Eren was curled up, he should be bigger than the mass in the bed. He pulled the sheets back and his eyes widened with what he saw.

There sleeping, was a little five year old that looked like Eren Jaeger.

**A/N: Hey Guys! So thats chapter one of my first fanfic that I am actually publishing! I might post my first _ever_ fanfic at a later date. But I am not sure yet. If you liked this story, leave a comment. Or just silently enjoy it, you don't have to leave a comment. Anyways, thanks guys! **


	2. Chapter 2

"Eren?" Levi asked. The little boy stirred and opened up his eyes. The pair of eyes stared at him for a moment as the haze of sleep started to dissipate.

"Who are you?" The little bit said sleepily. "Where's my mommy and daddy?" A little hand went up and started to rub at the little eye. Levi stared shocked at what he was seeing. He looked around, trying to see if Eren was just playing a trick on him, and was actually here in the room. But he knew better. Eren wouldn't do something like that. Levi's eyes slowly shifted back towards the toddler sitting on the bed, with one arm curled around a blanket, and with a thumb in his mouth.

"Your mom and dad?" Levi asked. The initial shock of finding a toddler was wearing off and Levi was becoming more confused.

"Yeah, Grisha and Carla. My daddy is a doctor," Eren said. He sat up and looked around. This wasn't his home. He didn't know where he was, but he knew who he wanted. He wanted his parents. He stared up at Levi, waiting for an answer. Instead of answering though, Levi turned around and left the little boy sitting in the bed.

"We have a major problem," Levi said when he got to the others. "Jaeger is-"

"Mister? Where'd you go?" The child's voice called out. He walked out of the hallway and everyone saw what was wrong. Eren was looking around for levi, with the shirt he was wearing the night before covering his body. Since it was the normal size Eren would normally wear, it covered him completely now. It even fell past his feet, causing him to trip and stumble a few times.

"Eren?" Mikasa asked slowly.

"Where's my mommy?" Eren asked again.

"What the hell?" Jean asked. "Didn't he say his mom was-" Armin put a hand over his mouth cutting him off. Armin turned and looked at Jean with wide eyes. The look on his face told Jean not to finish his sentence. When Jean nodded Armin slowly lowered his hand from Jean's mouth. They both turned and looked around. Wondering who would handle this situation. Everyone else was also wondering this because they were all also looking around.

"Eren," Mikasa said, after a moment, dropping to her knees in front of the boy. "Eren I'm sorry. But, your mommy is no longer alive." Eren eyes widened and started to fill with tears.

"No! You're lying!" Eren shouted, and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but I wish I was," Mikasa said. Eren turned and grabbed a hold of Levi's leg. He buried his face in Levi's pants and cried.

Levi's eye twitched as he thought of the tears and mucus that was being put onto his pants. He wanted to shake the sobbing child off of he knew that he couldn't do that to a child. Especially a crying child.

"Pick him up," Hanji told Levi.

"What?" Levi asked. "No."

"Do it," Hanji asked. "He needs to be comforted and he obviously wants you to do it."

Levi sighed and bent down. He picked up the crying toddler and wrapped his arms around him. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's neck, and legs around his waist. He put his face into Levi's shoulder and cried. Levi's face softened a little bit as the child reacted to him.

"What do we do?" Armin asked.

"We keep him here of course," Levi said. "He is still in the scouting legions custody." He opened his mouth to say more, but Hanji cut him off.

"Levi, we can talk about this later when he isn't around," Hanji said. "He doesn't remember so him learning too much would be bad for him."

Levi nodded. Eren's grip tightened around Levi's neck. Levi wanted so badly to turn Eren back in that moment. He wanted the old Eren back. He wanted Eren back to the headstrong teen that he was. Not this crying, slobbering five year old. Levi thought that this could be the perfect opportunity to condition Eren the right way though. To train him to be even stronger and faster. But he wouldn't be the real Eren. He would just be someone that the military conditioned.

"Hey, Little man," Hanji said, standing next to Levi. "Are you hungry?"

Without lifting his head from Levi's shoulders Eren nodded.

Hanji got the little boy some food and Levi sat him down on a chair. When Levi straightened out Eren reached out and grabbed his hand. He looked at Levi and his eyes pleaded for him to stay close. Levi nodded his head once and sat down in the chair next to Eren. The grip on Levi's hand tightened. Levi sighed and scooted his chair closer to to Eren's and wrapped his fingers around the tiny hand that was in his. He rested their hands on the table between them.

"Aww," Hanji whispered in Levi's ear as she set the food down. Levi looked at Hanji with a lost expression. She knew what Levi was thinking. But she didn't know the answers to his questions. They didn't know how they would handle their missions and a child. They also didn't know what they would be able to reveal to this child, and if they would still be able to keep him here.

Erwin walked into Levi squad headquarters two days later looking to see small Eren.

"Where is he?" Erwin asked, slightly giddy. When he had heard about the Titan Boy retrogressing to a five year old, he wasn't sure as to what expect. And now his questions were about to be answered. Levi was also going to get some answers to his questions.

"Asleep," Levi said. There was a different sound to Levi's voice. No one could tell what exactly it was that was making his tone different but they all knew it had something to do with Eren. But they didn't know whether or not it was the fact that he was having to take care of Eren, or the sheer fact that Eren was a little kid again.

"We need to talk Levi," Erwin said. Levi nodded his head lethargically and stood up. They walked back to Levi's room, with Levi trailing slightly behind Erwin.

"What do you want, Eyebrows?" Levi asked.

"We need to talk about Eren. Whose custody are we going to place him in? The obvious choice is you and your squad," Erwin said. "But there is concern for his safety here."

"I thought that's what we were going to do anyways," Levi said. "Also, you know that Eren's safety should not be of any concern here."

"Someone will have to take full responsibility for him and act as his parent," Erwin said.

"That should be Levi's job," Hanji said opening the door. "Little Eren has taken to Levi quite nicely." Levi glared at Hanji. HE should have known that she would have interjected her opinion at some point. She was probably waiting outside the door for the perfect time to jump in.

"No," Levi said quickly. "I can't act as the brats dad. Have Mikasa act as the parent."

"Levi," Erwin said. "If what Hanji said is true, then it has to be you. If he already feels comfortable around you then what's stopping you?"

"I just can't," Levi said. "I can't do it!"

"Why not?" Hanji asked.

"Please, just trust me," Levi pleaded. "Please don't make me explain. Just trust me!"

"Levi, I need a valid reason," Erwin said. "If you give a good enough reason, you might not have to do it."

"I, just, I," Levi struggled to say the words.

"Levi, spit it out already," Erwin commanded.

"Because," Levi started. "Because I love the shitty brat!"

**A/N: There's chapter two! So this fanfic is completely finished. So I will upload it chapter by chaper as I go through and edit grammar and spelling errors. But, Thank you to those who read!**


	3. Chapter 3

"What?" Erwin asked, his face full of shock. Of all the reasons Levi could have gave him, that was one he wasn't expecting. "Run that by me again?"

"I love Eren, okay?" Levi said frustrated. "How am I supposed to parent a kid that I am in love with? When I look at him all I see us the boy that I fell in love with! I can't parent with that feeling!" Levi sat down on his bed and covered his face with his hands. He had never dreamed that he would admit it to anyone. He was just coming to terms with it himself.

"Use those feeling to parent," Hanji said, determination in her tone. "Using those, you will keep him safe. You will make sure that he is taken care of. Fed and clothed. Use those feelings. By using those feeling. parenting can come easily. And if you're worried that Eren won't have feelings towards you as a parent, you don't need to. He obviously has some sort of feeling towards you."

Levi slowly lifted his head, and nodded. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Why did this happen to him? How can we fix it?"

"Well, I've been examining him," Hanji said. Levi looked over at her with a questioning glance. Hanji waved a hand dismissing any questions that Levi might have for her. "It seems as though he was injected with some sort of drug. I don't know the details, but that's what it seems like. I don't know if there is an antidote or anything. He could be stuck like this forever."

With Hanji's words, fire ignited in Levi's eyes . He wanted to kill whoever did this to Eren. And if he ever got his hands on them, he would.

"For now," Erwin said, trying to release the tension that was building in the room. "You need to play parent, Levi."

"But I don't know how to be one," Levi said.

"You kind of already are one," Hanji said. "Ordering this squad around. Making them do chores. That is kind of what a parent does. You just need to be a lot more gentle towards Eren."

Levi sighed and nodded. He knew that there was no way he was going to get out of doing this duty. He stood up as he heard the sound of the knob on the door turning. The moment he was on his feet, the door opened. A little head poked around the door and looked at the three grown ups.

"You're up," Levi said.

Eren nodded, staying hidden behind the door. Levi noticed that his eyes were on Erwin. Eren quickly ran towards Levi and grabbed his leg. The little boy reached up and tugged on the bottom of Levi's shirt. Levi bent down, knowing what he wanted and picked Eren up.

"Who is the man with the big eyebrows?" Eren whispered in Levi's ear. Levi had to keep himself from laughing at the little child's comment. Even though Eren whispered, Erwin heard the comment and raised his 'big' eyebrows.

"That's commander Erwin," Levi said. "You know how this is the Scouting Legion?"

"Yeah," Eren said.

"Well, Eyebrows here is in charge of all of us," Levi said.

"Yes, please, teach the kid your nickname for me," Erwin said sarcastically. Levi just shrugged.

Erwin walked towards Levi. Eren pressed himself closer to Levi, feigning shyness.

"Hey," Erwin said. "I just wanted to meet you." Erwin held out his hand for Eren to shake. Eren stared at it for a moment, then slowly put his hand in Erwin's.

"Hey, why don't you go ask either Mikasa or Armin to get you some lunch?" Levi suggested.

"But what if Horseface is mean to me?" Eren asked.

"Let me know," Levi said.

"Okay, Levi," Eren said. Levi sat him down and he ran out of the room.

"No running!" Levi shouted after him. "Shitty Brat."

"Horseface? Really Levi?" Erwin asked raising his eyebrows.

"Hey, don't blame me for that one," Levi said, holding his hands up. "He actually did that one himself."

"No matter their age they will always make the same distinctions," Hanji said laughing. "And I can also say that he did that himself. I have been here and no one has referred to Jean as that. Only Eren."

"Anyways, lets go back to your squad. You may have only one child, but they all need supervising at some points," Erwin said. Hanji and Levi both nodded in agreement and they went out to the kitchen.

"Jean set him down!" Mikasa yelled.

"But the little tyke needs to learn a lesson," Jean said. Levi, Hanji, and Erwin walked out to see Jean holding Eren up by the back of his shirt, and Eren was flailing his arms trying to hit Jean.

"Please, enlighten me, Jean," Levi said darkly. "What lesson does he need to learn?"

"Oh, um, Heichou," Jean said, slowly lowering Eren back to the ground. As soon as Eren's feet hit the ground he ran to Levi. When he got to Levi, he hid behind him.

"I'm giving you your one and only warning," Levi said, his face growing dark. Everyone, including Mikasa shrank away. "You touch him again, and I will make you regret it." Levi left the threat vague to let them imagine what the punishment will be. And they knew that his punishment could make hell look like a playground.

While Eren ate everyone was quiet. As soon as he was done Erwin looked at Levi. They stared at each other for a moment, as if they were holding a conversation. Levi nodded after a moment and looked at Eren. "Eren, can you go play in your room for a moment?" Levi asked.

Eren nodded and slid off of his chair. He ran towards his room without a care in the world.

"God dammit! No running!" Levi shouted.

"Why did you send him away?" Connie asked.

"Because we are going to talk about him," Levi said. "I don't want him hearing this and getting upset. Because with a child's mind, anything can make him upset."

"On the topic of Eren's custody, after a slight discussion, he is going to remain in the scouting legion," Erwin said. "Specifically to one person."

"Mikasa?" Sasha asked. "I mean that is the obvious choice. They grew up together and she already takes care of him. Even when his was grown."

"Actually, no," Erwin said.

"Then who?" Jean asked, his face twisting in confusion.

"Levi," Hanji said.

Connie spit out the tea he was drinking.

"Clean that up," Levi said, a disgusted look upon his face. "You know where the cleaning supplies are."

Connie got up and quickly started to clean up his mess.

"Why Levi?" Mikasa asked.

"Because for one, he was in charge of Eren before," Erwin said. "For another, Eren has already taken to him. And lastly, we know Levi will do his best." Hanji started laughing and Erwin smiled, knowing that she caught his innuendo. Levi looked at the both of them and glared.

"Is there anything else or is that all you wanted to talk about?" Jean asked.

"No," Hanji said. "We suspect that Eren was drugged. We don't know anymore than that. I want to experiment on him to learn more."

"So, could this just wear off?" Armin asked. His brows coming together in concentration.

"It's a possibility," Hanji said. "But that could take years. If I'm able to learn anything from him, I might be able to make an antidote. But, since you are now his guardian, Levi, I need your permission."

"If no harm comes to him, and truly believe it might help, then go ahead," Levi said. "And clean any of the goddamn messes that you will undeniably make."

"Of course," Hanji said, a grin making a way onto her face. "Daddy."

Levi looked over at Hanji and glared at her. Just then Eren ran out from the hallway and tackled Levi.

"Oof," Levi said as the boy collided with him. "What was that for?"

"There were these guys outside my window!" Eren shouted panicked.

Levi was instantly standing and running towards Eren's room. When he arrived in Eren's room, he saw two men running across the yard. Levi threw himself out of the open window and as soon as his feet hit the ground, he started chasing them. Erwin was closely behind Levi and the next one out the window.

"Stay inside and protect Eren!" Erwin commanded a he flew out the window.

Levi ran as fast as he could and quickly caught up to one of them men and tackled him. Erwin raced past Levi heading for the other one.

Levi straddled his captive and turned him around, who was squirming, trying to break free. Levi knew he needed to get the captive to stop moving around so much so he punched him in the face. "What do you want with Eren?" Levi demanded. The anger was like lightning in his eyes.

"Nothing!" The man shouted.

"Bull shit!" Levi growled. He grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt and lifted his torso off the ground. "We know he was drugged!"

"How?" The man asked. "You weren't supposed to find that out!"

"Apparently you guys don't know about four-eyes!" Levi said. "Now, why did you do it?"

"Because we can't risk him leaking any information about the titans!" The man yelled. Rage flashed in his eyes.

"Eren didn't know anything about the Titans," Levi said, triumph in his voice. "He was just as clueless as we were."

The man's eyes widened with realization. "Then I just," the man started. He cut himself off and regret joined the anger in his eyes. He had just betrayed his people and Levi made him do it. But know he was even more pissed. This tiny man sitting on him, got him to confess to what they did. And to why they did it. He had broken.

"You just told us why we needed to know," Levi said.

The man quickly twisted his wrist and pulled his hand towards him. This allowed him to get a hand free from Levi's hand. Before Levi had time to react, the captive reached to the waistline of his pants, and pulled a gun.

The echoing sound of a gunshot ripped through the surrounding area. Erwin stopped dead in his tracks, fearing what the shot meant. He turned around and started running back towards Levi, hoping he wasn't on the receiving end of the gun. When he got there, he saw blood, and a lot of it.


	4. Chapter 4

"Levi!" Erwin shouted.

The others heard the gunshot from the window, and they all looked at each other. Each face held fear. Even though they didn't know the answer, they were all asking the same silent question. The all were wondering who had been shot. Next thing they knew, Eren was out the door running towards the origin of the sound.

"Eren!" Mikasa shouted. "Come back here!"

Eren ignored Mikasa's shouts and continued running. He had a goal. He needed to see levi.

Erwin reached Levi and the man and let out a sigh of relief.

"What happened?" Erwin asked, trying to get a better look at Levi. Erwin dropped to his knees and Tried to examine Levi. Levi pushed Erwins's hands away and glared at him.

"I'm fine, Erwin. He didn't shoot me," Levi said. He felt the warm stickiness that was on his face. Levi made a disgusted look, knowing what was on his face. He brought a hand up and wiped away some of the blood. He got some of it off, but just smeared the rest. "He realized he told us what we needed and then shot himself."

"Levi!" Eren yelled frantically. When he saw all the blood he stopped.

Levi looked over and saw Eren as he stopped running. His face had lost all color due to the sight of the blood. Levi quickly climbed off the dead man and went over to him. He reached down and picked up the queasy child.

"Don't look," Levi said, turning Eren away from the sight.

"You didn't do that, did you Heichou?" Connie asked, running with the rest of the squad to the scene.

"No, I didn't," Levi said. "Jean, Connie, clean it up." Levi turned, keeping Eren's eyes covered and walked inside.

Hours passed quickly and silently. The squad had multiple questions, but they could tell by Levi's face that he wouldn't answer them. Levi had pulled Erwin and Hanji aside and told them what the man had said. They discussed the possibilities of what his words could have meant. Eren stayed as close to levi as he possibly could, never leaving his side unless he had to. After a while, Eren eyes started to droop, sleep trying to overcome him. A few more minutes and everyone started going to bed.

"Come on, Eren," Levi said standing up. "Let's get you in bed." Levi held out his hand and Eren took it. He and Eren started then started walking back to Eren's room.

"Levi?" Eren asked quietly.

"What?"

"Can I sleep in your room?" Eren asked in a small voice. "I'm scared."

Levi thought for a moment and sighed. "Just this once," he said. Eren smiled and grabbed Levi's hand, holding it. Levi knew that it wasn't a good idea to leave Eren alone right now. He would be too scared to sleep, and would probably wind up in Levi's room anyways. Plus, he wasn't going to risk someone hurting Eren.

Levi led Eren to his room and opened the door. Eren let go of levi's hand and walked to the bed. He climbed into it, sat down, and waited for Levi. Levi grabbed some clothes that would be the most comfortable to sleep in. He looked over to the child that was watching him from the bed.

"Turn around," Levi commanded. He figured he shouldn't change while he was being watched by a five year old.

"Okay," Eren said. He turned his body to where his back was to Levi, wrinkling the sheets in the process. Levi quickly changed and put his clothes in the basket.

"Okay," Levi said to Eren. "You can turn around." Eren turned and watched as Levi walked to his side of the bed. He laid down and Eren snuggled up to him.

"Um, do you have to be this close?" Levi asked. Eren nodded.

"I feel safe next to you," Eren said. Levi wasn't going to question the statement. he knew it to be the truth. He wasn't going to push Eren away either. Instead he put a protective arm around him.

"Goodnight Eren," Levi said, closing his eyes.

"Goodnight, Daddy," Eren said sleepily. Levi's eyes shot open as he looked at Eren, who was already asleep.

'Please, don't call me that,' Levi thought. 'I'm not your dad.' Levi closed his eyes again and forced the name out of his head. Out of all the things Eren could call him, that was not one he wanted.

The next morning when the little one was eating breakfast, Levi found Erwin, who had stayed the night, and pulled him aside. And naturally Hanji followed. When they got to Levi's room, Levi turned and looked at them, trying to mask his emotions, but failing. They both saw the pain in Levi's eyes.

"I can't do this," Levi said.

"Why not?" Erwin asked confused.

"Because last night he called my Daddy," Levi stated.

"What's wrong with that?" Hanji asked.

"You know exactly why. I love him too much," Levi said. "I don't ever want him to know me as his dad. I'm not his father. I'm just playing the role. I want him back. I want him back to how he was."

"We are working on that," Erwin said calmly. "Until then, you have to act as his dad. Right now, thats what he needs to know you as. When I first told you it was a request. Now it's an order."

"Please, Erwin, I'm begging you," Levi said, pain in his voice. "Please make someone else do it." Erwin was surprised to hear his actual name come from Levi. That was a rare occurrence. And Levi only said it if he was being truly, and deeply serious.

"I'm sorry," Erwin said. "He is the most attached to you. If he was more attached to Mikasa or Armin I would pass on the duty. But it is you who he, and yes I mean this, loves the most."

Levi looked away from the commander and crossed his arms. He wanted to press the issue, to try and change Erwins mind. But knew the decision was made. "Hurry on the fucking antidote," Levi grumbled.

"Now, Levi," Hanji said, feigning seriousness. "You say you are in love with Eren. You aren't planning on doing anything inappropriate with him are you? I mean, he is just a kid."

Levi slowly turned and looked at Hanji, with rage in his eyes. Then he brought back his hand and let it fly forward, putting all of his strength into it. He punched Hanji in her face, breaking her nose and glasses in the process. He then stormed out of his room and out of the building, walking past his squad in the process. Hanji brought a hand up to her nose and looked at Erwin with a surprised expression.

"You deserved that one," Erwin said, sympathy not present in his voice. "Let's go stop your bleeding." They walked out to the rest of the squad, and they were met with shocked looks.

"What happened?" Jean asked, his eyes on Hanji's shattered glasses and broken nose.

"She made a comment, and Levi hit her," Erwin said flatly. "I honestly think that was the hardest he's ever hit someone."

"What did she say?" Sasha asked.

"That's a need to know basis," Erwin said. He walked over to where medical supplies were kept and grabbed what he needed and started tending to the scientist.

Eren stood up and ran out the door. He ran into the horse stables and found Levi grooming his horse. He ran up and hugged his leg.

"What are you doing, Brat?" Levi asked, not looking down at Eren.

"You needed a hug," Eren said. His voice was muffled because he had it pressed against Levi's leg. "So I'm giving you a hug."

"What makes you think I needed a hug?" Levi asked.

"Erwin said you weren't happy," Eren said. "And if you're not happy, you need a hug."

Levi finally looked down at the little boy. He kneeled down and Eren wrapped his arms around his neck. Levi sighed and hugged Eren back.

"Thanks," Levi said quietly. "Let's go back." Levi dropped his arms from around Eren, but Eren's arms remained around Levi's neck, determined not to let go.

"Only if you promise you're happy!" Eren demanded.

"I'm happy," Levi lied.

"Uh, uh. You're lying!" Eren accused.

"Why do you say that?" Levi asked.

"Because you're never happy," Eren said sadly. "You never smile."

"How about this. I'll make you a deal," Levi said. "I can promise, that one day, you will see me smile. But that day is not today. Nor is it anytime soon."

"Okay, but," Eren said. He let go of Levi's neck and held out his pinky. "Pinky promise."

Levi sighed and wrapped his pinky around Eren's. "Pinky promise," Levi said. Eren nodded satisfied. Levi stood up and examined the boy next to him. This child was no different from his formal self. He was trying his best to make those around him happy. Eren reached up and grabbed Levi's hand, and smiled at him. Then the two walked back towards everyone else.

Levi walked in and saw that Hanji's face had gauze on it and smirked. He knew that he had hit Hanji hard, but he didn't stay long enough to the effects. He noticed that her glasses were broken, and he slight hope that maybe she didn't have another pair.

"Levi," Erwin said sterly. "You need to apologize."

"Like hell," Levi said. "She can't make a comment like that and get away unharmed. That crossed a line that was not meant to ever be crossed. I will not apologize for my actions. If anyone needs to apologize, it her."

"I wonder what she said," Sasha whispered to Connie. He shrugged.

"I'm kind of glad we don't know," Connie said. "It must have been bad if it made Levi Heichou that pissed."

Eren walked up to Hanji and gave her the meanest look he could. But with a five year old face, it had the opposite effect. With his chubby kid cheeks, it was only cute. "You made Daddy mad. I don't want him mad!" Eren said. Levi turned away from everyone as Eren said 'daddy'. He felt pain rip through his chest, and he was sure it was present on his face. He didn't want his squad members to see the effect it had on him. He knew Hanji and Erwin would know why he turned away, but at this moment, he didn't care.

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again," Hanji said, voice being muffled by the gauze. There was no reason for her to go see an actual doctor. They knew that her nose would be fine and heal on its own. Even if it was broken. They knew that a doctor wouldn't do much more than they did now.

Eren nodded and turned back to Levi. "I'm hungry," he stated.

"I'm sure someone is willing to make you food," Levi replied.

"No," Eren said, sticking out his bottom lip. "I want you to make me something." Levi stared into the green eyes that were staring into his. After a moment, Eren made puppy-dog eyes. That's when Levi gave in.

Levi sighed and headed towards the kitchen. This kid was going to be the death of him.

Later that night Levi looked over at Eren, who was struggling to stay awake. His head would start to droop, then suddenly shoot back. "Time to go to bed, Eren," Levi said. Eren nodded and stood up. He seemed to gain a slight boost of energy in that moment because he then he ran down the hall. But instead of going to his room, he ran into Levi's.

"Hey, I told you one night only," Levi said.

Eren buried himself into Levi's blankets and hid Refusing to get out, unless Levi gave him permission to spend the night again.

"Fine, one more night," Levi said.

"Yay!" Eren exclaimed popping out of the blankets. "I love you, Daddy!"

"Go to bed," Levi said, ruffling Eren's hair. He laid down on the bed and they both fell asleep.

**A/N: I want to say first that I do not own Attack on Titan or any of the characters. **

**And a special thanks to Natsuki D. They have commented on all of that chapters so far! Natsuki, you have added to some of my courage to keep posting on here. Thank you!**

**Anyways, I hope you guys have been enjoying my writing!**


	5. Chapter 5

The days passed quickly, and before anyone knew a month had passed. And Levi's rule of only 'one more night' didn't hold. Eren somehow convinced Levi to let him sleep in there every night.

Hanji had looked at Eren on multiple occasions. She figured out that the drug will wear off. But she didn't figure out how long that would take. But they didn't know enough about the drug to know whether or not it would wear off in just a few more days, or ten more years. Hanji was now looking for a clue that would point her towards an antidote.

Erwin came into Levi squad headquarters after the month had passed. He informed Levi that they needed to speak privately, and Levi led him back to his room.

"What do you want, Eyebrows?" Levi asked, once they were inside of his room.

"There's a mission coming up in five days," Erwin said bluntly. "And we have a problem."

"What is it?" Levi asked. He was almost positive he knew what the problem was, but he was going to let Erwin say it.

"Eren," Erwin stated. "We need you to go. But then that raises the question of who's going to care for Eren?"

"What do you have in mind?" Levi asked.

"I don't know," Erwin said. "We need you. And we can't leave Eren with anyone else in the military. We need someone we can trust to keep him safe. And we need someone that he will be comfortable with so that way he isn't scared the entire time we are gone. So I'm thinking one of your squad members remain behind. He knows them all and he is comfortable with them."

"So now the question is which one?" Levi stated. "Jean is immediately eliminated. There's no way in hell in leaving him alone with Jaeger. And Mikasa is a strong fighter. She would be helpful on the mission. Therefore she is erased from the possibilites. So we've narrowed the options down to three people. Armin, Connie, or Sasha."

"I think we should let them pick. They will be able to think and decide for themselves," Erwin said. "Here's another thing to think about. Mikasa might be a good choice to leave here. If someone attacks she would be able to protect Eren. We should keep her on the list, and let them decide for themselves."

Levi nodded and opened the door. He and Erwin walked out to the others and sat down at the table.

"Eren, please go to another room," Levi said calmly. "Come here immediately if you see someone you don't know."

"Okay, Daddy," Eren said and ran into the other room.

Everyone else got the hint and sat down around the table. No one said anything, they just looked back and forth between their Squad Leader, and the Commander. Erwin explained about the mission and that they needed someone to stay behind to watch Eren. Then he let Levi take it from there.

"Jean, you're on the mission," Levi said, quickly shooting down any ideas that Jean might have had forming.

"Why don't I get a chance to babysit?" Jean asked disappointed.

"Yeah, why does he, of all people get promoted to mission?" Connie asked annoyed. "Why not Mikasa?"

"You honestly think I'm going to leave Jean alone with Eren?" Levi asked. "Even if he was his normal self, that wouldn't be a good idea. All they do is fight." Levi looked around and saw the realization making its way onto the squad members faces'.

"True," Armin said. "But again, why is Mikasa on the list to stay behind? Why doesn't she get an automatic jump?"

"Because she's a skilled fighter," Levi said. "If something happens here, she will be able to take care of the intruders. She would be able to protect Eren easily. So it's between Mikasa, Armin, Connie, or Sasha."

"I'll stay," Armin said instantly. "I can help plan out the mission and that will be my contribution. If anything happens here I can think of a plan to get Eren and myself away safely. Hopefully quickly and to where Eren won't know what's going on."

"Are you sure, Armin?" Erwin asked. He honestly wasn't surprised that the blond had volunteered to stay behind. Armin made a valid and logical proposal to still contribute to the mission, and protect Eren.

"Yes, Sir," Armin said.

"Then it's settled," Levi said. "Armin you'll go with Eyebrows, help make plans for the mission, and then come back to take care of Eren. And I swear to god, you little shit, if he is harmed, in any way, shape, or form, when I get back, it will be the last thing you do."

Armin gulped and nodded. "Understood," Armin said.

"Good," Erwin said. "Go get ready, and you'll come with me."

Armin stood up and saluted. "Yes, Sir!" Armin said and started walking out.

"If you pass Eren tell him he can come back," Levi called out over his shoulder.

"Okay!" Armin replied.

A moment later Eren was running into the room climbing into Levi's lap. Levi wrapped his arms around Eren's waist to keep him stabilized on his knee.

"Daddy?" Eren asked.

"What?" Levi asked, craning his neck to get a better look at Eren.

"Can we go for a ride on the horses?" Eren pleaded. "You promised me you would take me on a nice day. Well the sun is out, so it has to be a nice day."

"Yes it is," Levi sighed. "Alright. You have to say goodbye to Armin before we go."

Armin exited the hallway with a small bag packed and ready to go. Upon hearing his name his eyes focused on Levi.

"Where's Ar-chan going?" Eren asked, turning his head sideways.

"With Eyebrows," levi said, placing Eren on the ground. "He'll be back soon though."

"Okay. Bye Ar-chan!" Eren said. "Now let's go, Daddy!"

"Oi, say it with meaning," Levi scolded.

"Bye bye, Ar-chan," Eren said running up and hugging Armin. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too, Eren," Armin said, kneeling down and hugging Eren back. After a moment he stood back up and looked towards Erwin, awaiting his commands. Eren ran up to Levi and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the door.

"Okay, okay," Levi said. Levi stood up from the table and let himself be dragged. "We will be back. Keep our little mind safe, Erwin."

"Only if you keep the little one safe," Erwin retorted.

"Come on! Come on!" Eren said impatiently, and tugging on Levi's arm. Soon they were in the stables, and then they were off. Eren and Levi rode on the same horse, seeing as how Eren was too small to be on his own. Eren was positioned in front of Levi, and Levi had his arms around Eren to keep him from falling off. They rode to nowhere in particular. Levi was just letting Eren see through new eyes everything he has seen before.

**A/N: Thanks for reading guys! I hope you are enjoying it. If so I am glad ^_^ So, what do you think of Levi taking on the role of father? And once again, I do not own Attack on Titan or any of the characters. **


	6. Chapter 6

The four days leading up to the mission passed quickly. No one told Eren that they were going to be leaving. Armin came back the day they were scheduled to leave for the mission. Everyone was walking around finishing their last minute preparations, and getting their horses ready to leave. Eren sat at the table, head swiveling to watch everyone, confused.

"Daddy," Eren said. "Are you leaving?"

"Yes, Eren," Levi said. He stopped walking, placed what was in his hands on the table, and picked Eren up. "I'm going to be gone for a while. We all are. But Armin is going to stay here and watch you."

"I don't want you to go!" Eren cried out, throwing his arms around Levi's neck. "Take me with you!"

Levi shook his head. "I can't. It's too dangerous," Levi said. "I'll be home as soon as I can. Promise me you'll be good for Armin."

Eren unwrapped his arms from Levi's neck, sniffling, and held out his pinky finger. Levi wrapped his pinky around Eren's and the promise was sealed. Eren placed his arms around Levi's neck again, and hugged him tightly. Levi hugged Eren back and then set him down on the ground.

"I love you, Daddy," Eren said. Levi nodded and ruffled Eren's hair. He picked his things back up once more and headed out to his horse.

"Why don't you say it back?" Erwin asked, walking besides Levi.

"You know perfectly well why I don't," Levi said. "The way I love him is different." Erwin nodded and they got to their horses. Levi packed the things onto his horse. Erwin wanted to talk more about Levi's feelings about Eren, but knew that the time to do that was not now. He needed to do that when they weren't getting ready for a mission, and when someone wouldn't walk in on the conversation. Which was likely to happen any minute now.

"Alright!" Erwin called out. Everyone within the stables stopped what they were doing and listened to what Erwin was about to say. "We are going to go meet up with the rest of the Scouting Legion, and then you will get in formation!"

"Yes, Sir!" The squad called out.

"Armin!" Levi called out as he exited the stables. "Protect Eren at all costs. And Eren, remember our promise."

Both Eren and Armin nodded. They stood outside and watched as their squad started to become spots in the distance. Levi glanced back one last time and saw the little boy waving goodbye. Then they were out of sight.

"Will Daddy be okay, Ar-chan?" Eren asked.

"Your Daddy is the strongest around," Armin said. He didn't say exactly whether or not Levi would be okay, because in the Scouting Legion, you don't promise anything like that. You can't promise anything like that.

Eren nodded and went back inside.

Erwin, Levi, and his squad got to the rest of the scouts quickly. And soon after that, the gates were opening and they were heading out beyond the walls. A few hours later Levi turned his head and looked back at the wall. His brows came together in concentration.

"Forget something?" Erwin asked. He was looking at Levi, who was riding right next to him.

"No," Levi distractedly.

"What's wrong?" Erwin asked.

"I have a bad feeling," Levi said.

"Like what?" Erwin asked.

"I don't know," Levi said. He shook his head and looked forward. "I'm just being paranoid."

No matter the amount of self reassuring he gave himself, Levi couldn't shake the feeling. He couldn't wait for the mission to be over so that way he could get home.

"We will be back in a few minutes Levi," Erwin said. "You've been distracted the whole trip."

"I can't get rid of this feeling," Levi confessed.

"Okay," Erwin said. "As soon as we get inside the walls, you and your squad take off. Go back to your headquarters, and see that everything is okay. I'll follow after a few moments."

Levi nodded and stared at the wall. As soon as they were through he broke away from the formation and pushed his horse to go faster. The rest if his squad saw and followed him without any questions. Levi got off his horse before it even stopped moving, and headed towards the door. He stopped in his tracks, and his heart stopped at what he saw.

The door was broken, and wood was scattered everywhere.

"Search the perimeter!" Levi instantly ordered. "Mikasa! You're with me. Come inside and search in there. Everyone be on the look out for Armin or Eren. If you find anyone, take them down. Do not kill them. Restrain their arms so they can't kill themselves, or get themselves free. Hurry!"

Everyone silently took off in their own directions. Mikasa and Levi slowly entered the building. The first thing they both saw was a stranger on the floor in a pool of his own blood. They walked through the place, seeing the signs that a fight had occurred. The place was a mess. Papers were scattered and dishes were broken. blood droplets covered parts of the floor.

After a few moments they all met up back at the door.

"Did any of you find anything?" Levi asked, hoping for some sort of clue.

"No, you?" Jean asked.

"A few dead bodies," Levi said. "It looked as if they had been shot. What I'm hoping is that Armin gained a gun from one of them and got himself and Eren out. Now we have the issue of figuring out where they are."

"Where who are?" Erwin asked, coming up behind the group. He saw Levi's face and instantly knew something was wrong.

"Armin and Eren are missing," Levi said. "They were ambushed, and there's no sign of them anywhere." Erwin started trying to think of a way that they would be able to find the two.

"Mikasa, you know Armin the best," Erwin said. "Is there anywhere he would have gone to?"

Mikasa shook her head. "He was more predictable when we were kids, but now," Mikasa trailed off, shaking her head again.

"Are you sure they weren't captured?" Erwin asked. He hated to ask it, but it was a question that needed to be stated.

"As of right now I'm going to believe that they are okay," Levi said. "Go in pairs, search the city. Mikasa and Jean, go west. Connie and Sasha, go East. Erwin and I will go North." Everyone nodded and followed Levi's instructions.

"How do you know they are in the City?" Erwin asked as they rode.

"I don't think they are," Levi said. He turned his horse and headed south.

"Then why did you have us going that way?" Erwin asked.

"Because, if Armin and Eren weren't captured, people would be looking for them. They would want to find them just as bad as we do," Levi said. "They would know that we would have some idea as to how they would think. They would hear our plan, and then try to beat us to them. By saying a place opposite of where they were, it would throw them off the trail." Erwin looked over and saw the determination on Levi's face. He knew that Levi would do anything to get those two back home safely.

"Why do you think they headed south?" Erwin asked Levi a bit later.

"Armin's smart," Levi said. "He wouldn't go towards the city. He would run into people and if he was injured, it would result in a scene. He wouldn't risk that. He headed south and found a place to hide."

"Okay," Erwin said, trusting Levi's judgement. "We need to stop for a moment. Give the horses a break. They've been running all day. They need some food and water. There's a building there. We can stop and rest up there." Levi nodded reluctantly.

When they got there they got off their horses and walked towards the building. When they got close they heard the sound of footsteps come from inside and the door knob rattled. They pushed their backs against each side of the door and prepared themselves as the door opened.

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait guys! I got really busy with school. Anyways, thank you to all who are reading and enjoying this. Oh, I won't be posting another chapter until about February 23. I have a wonderful opportunity to go to Japan through my school band, and we leave in a few days. So, I think once I get back, I'll post two chapters to kinda make up for lost time. **

**And as always, I do not own Attack on Titan, nor the characters. **


	7. Chapter 7

Eren ran out of the building when he heard the sound of horses. When he got out there, all he saw was the horses that he had heard. He looked around, hoping to find that one person.

Erwin and Levi relaxed as they saw the little boy they were looking for. Eren turned around, dissapointed. He looked to the ground, walking a few steps. he looked back up and he saw Levi.

"Daddy!" Eren yelled as tears sprang to his eyes. "You found us!" Eren ran up to Levi and jumped into his arms, holding onto him tightly. Levi hugged Eren back just as tightly and let out a sigh of relief.

"Where's Armin?" Levi asked, sounding concerned. "And are you okay?" He wondered why Armin wasn't out with Eren.

Eren squirmed in Levi's arms until he set him down. "Ar-chan needs help!" Eren said urgently, running back inside. Levi and Erwin quickly followed Eren inside. Armin was on the ground unconscious. His blood making a pool around him.

"Eren, can you tell us what happened?" Erwin asked, going to Armin to inspect his wounds.

"These mean guys broke into our home and they had a gun! They said something about wanting me, and tried to take me! Ar-chan was able to get the gun from him though," Eren said. "But he was shot in the arm. He's been bleeding a lot!"

"Okay, here's what we're going to do," Erwin said. "You're going to go home with Levi. I'm going to take Armin to Hanji. She'll be able to make him better."

"Is Ar-chan going to be okay?" Eren asked scared. He had gotten closer to Levi and was now clinging to his leg.

"We hope so," Erwin said, attempting to reassure the child. Erwin looked at Levi and they both nodded. Levi picked up Eren and brought him outside. He placed him on the horse, and inspected him for any wounds. He breathed a sigh of relief when he found that Eren was unharmed. He turned his attention away from Eren and watched as Erwin placed Armin on his horse.

"Let me know," Levi said, his eyes piercing Erwin's. He then climbed into his horse behind Eren and headed back to headquarters as fast as his horse would carry them.

"Eren!" Sasha shouted as soon as she saw him and Levi return The others turned and looked as Sasha's words pierced their ears. They too, had all returned just moments ago.

"Where Erwin? And what about Armin?" Mikasa asked, looking behind Levi , seeing if she could see them.

Levi got off his horse and pulled Eren off. He went to set Eren on the ground, but Eren clung onto Levi's neck. Levi didn't try again to set the fiver year old down, he just held onto Eren.

"Erwin is taking Armin to Hanji," Levi said, slowly and calmly. "When we found them, Armin was unconscious. He had suffered a bullet wound to the shoulder and had lost a lot of blood."

"Do you know if he is going to be okay?" Connie asked worried.

Levi looked at all of them carefully. He knew that he could tell the harsh truth to them, but he didn't want Eren to hear and become even more worried. Finally he sighed. "He lost a lot of blood," he said. He knew that, that would express the situation, without alerting Eren.

Mikasa's eyes widened. Sasha's hand flew to her mouth. Connie and Jean's mouths opened slightly.

"Come inside," Levi said. "It's getting late."

Silently everyone went inside without argument. Even after Levi sat down, Eren's arms remained wrapped around his neck, and face hidden in his shoulder. Levi could feel the hot wetness of tears coming from Eren. He knew that Eren was scared, and there was nothing he could do right now except hold him.

Erwin brought his horse to a stop. "Hanji!" Erwin called out. He was outside of the headquarters that belonged to Hanji and her squad. He quickly jumped off his horse and picked Armin up. He walked to the door, ready to kick it. Hanji opened it a smile on her face. Her smile quickly faded and she stared at Erwin in shock.

"Bring him back," she instructed. She was, by all means, not a doctor. But there was some things that she could do just as well as a doctor maybe even better. Removing a bullet and patching up a wound just happened to be one of those things. She looked up at Erwin after examining Armin closely. "He has a very small chance. And with the amount of blood he lost, I don't know." She shook her head, her normally bright eyes, filled with uncertainty.

"So he could die?" Erwin asked, rubbing his jaw.

"Very likely," Hanji said. "I don't know if I can fix the blood loss." Erwin nodded in understanding. But they both knew that Hanji would try her hardest to make it to where the blondie would live.

Erwin stayed with Hanji as she tried to fix Armin.

Eren never moved from Levi's lap. Even when Levi tried to put him down, Eren would tighten his hold. Hours passed and everyone waited for news on Armin. Finally, after the sun had been down for many hours, Erwin came back.

Levi stood up and walked outside to meet Erwin, still holding Eren. The rest of his squad waited inside.

"How long have you been holding him?" Erwin asked, sounding tired.

"Since we got back. He wont let me put him down," Levi said. Levi positioned his head to where he could see Eren's face. Eren's forehead was pressed against Levi's throat, and he eyes were closed. "Huh."

"What?" Erwin asked.

"He's asleep," Levi said. "I wonder how long he's been like this."

"You didn't realize when he got quiet?" Erwin asked. The little one was usally the one who kept the conversations going.

"No, he hasn't talked since we got back," Levi said. "Anyways, what's four-eyes have to say about Armin?" Levi was prepared to hear the worst. He had even planned out how to tell the others. He figured that with as much blood that Armin had on the floor of the small house, it would be a minimal chance that he would pull through.

"He's alive," Erwin said. "He's still unconscious, but alive. He will be staying with Hanji until he is better."

"Okay," Levi said, his eyebrow raising. He was actually surprised to hear that Armin was alive. "Thanks Eyebrows."

Erwin nodded, his hand coming up to rest on Lev's shoulder. "Get some rest. It's late." Erwin let his hand drop down back to his side.

Levi nodded and headed back inside. The others looked up at them. They all had a varying degree of fear in their eyes.

"The Blondie will be okay," Levi said. Throughout the room there were sighs of relief. "Now go to bed. It's late, and we all need our rest."

Levi left everyone and headed towards his room. When he got there he tried to pull Eren's arms off of his neck. He moved slowly so that way he wouldn't wake Eren up. He got himself free and laid Eren down on the bed.

"Titans," Eren mumbled. Levi froze, still bent over the bed, and looked at Eren. "I'm a Titan." The sentence was a breathy whisper, but still audible.

'How does he know that? Is he remembering?' Levi wondered to himself, shock present on his face.

Eren's eyes shot open and he looked around. "Daddy?" Eren asked, rubbing his eye, the previous moment of panic gone.

"What were just dreaming about Eren?" Levi asked. He wanted to see how much Eren remembered.

"I don't remember," Eren said confused. He tried to remember, but he couldn't.

Levi laid down on the bed and Eren curled up next to him. "Okay, go back to sleep." Levi wasn't going to push the issue, knowing that it wouldn't get very far.

Eren nodded and closed his eyes again. "Goodnight daddy," the little boy sighed.

"Goodnight, Shitty Brat," Levi said. He stared at the boy. He wondered if he would slowly gain his memories back. He wondered if there was a key to getting him back to his normal self. Maybe his memories were the key.

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! Japan was awesome and I encourage everyone to go there if you get that chance. Here's another chapter and I'll post another one in a bit to make up for the week long absence. Oh and I play Lacrosse and season just started and so my posting might not be that great. But I promise I will update as often as I can. Anyways thanks guys! I hope you are enjoying the reading!**

**On a side note: My parents are watching TV and I keep hearing Marco...I keep saying "Marco's Dead". My parents don't get it...I guess I just have half a heart about this topic.**

**Oh, and as always, I do not own Attack on Titan or any of the characters. **


	8. Chapter 8

The next mornings Levi woke up before Eren. He quietly climbed out of bed and left the room. He walked out to the kitchen, as saw the exact person he wanted to talk to.

"Shouldn't you be with Armin?" Levi asked. He leaned against the edge of the door frame and crossed his arms.

Hanji turned around in her chair and shook her head. "He'll be fine," she said. Levi nodded, thinking about her words. The blondie would be fine, so they were free to worry about Eren.

"We need to talk," Levi said. Hanji silently stood up and followed Levi. He took her back to the room that used to be long to Eren.

"What's this about?" Hanji asked once the door was closed.

"He talked in his sleep last night," Levi said, closely watching Hanji for her reaction.

"That's nothing unusual," Hanji said.

"I know it's not. But what he said was," Levi restated.

"You have my attention," Hanji said, raising her eyebrows.

"He mumbled the word titans. Then he said 'I am a titan'. He's remembering things, kind of," Levi said.

"Kind of?" Hanji questioned.

"He woke up soon after that," Levi explained. "I asked him what he was dreaming about and he said that he didn't remember. Maybe, if we show him titans, it will jump start his memory. Maybe if we jump start his memory, maybe he will go back to normal? I was thinking that his memories could be the key to him returning to normal"

"I never thought of that being an option," Hanji said, her face twisting in concentration. "But that might work. I suggest taking him to the top of the wall. Show him what's outside wall Rose. Show him that wall Maria has fallen, and show him the titans. Maybe that will help him get his memory back. Or at least jump start it."

Levi nodded. "Do you think that could actually work, four-eyes?" Levi asked. Levi wanted Eren back. He was willing to do anything.

"It actually could," Hanji said. "If that doesn't help, in a few days we will try having him transform. That might help."

"Assuming he still can," Levi stated bluntly. Hanji nodded. "When he wakes up, I'll take him to the top of wall Rose."

"Okay," Hanji said. "I'm going to head back now to my own HQ. I just wanted to check up on you guys, and let you know that Armin was doing fine."

Levi nodded and they both exited the room. When they passed Levi's room the door open, and a sleepy looking boy walked out.

"Morning, Daddy," Eren said, sleep still clinging to his voice.

"Morning," Levi said. He picked Eren up and Eren placed his head on Levi's shoulder. "Wanna go on a field trip today?"

"Sure," Eren said. "Where will we go?"

"That's a secret," Levi said. He wanted to wait to let Eren know. Maybe the surprise of everything could contribute to getting his memories back.

"Will Mi-chan come with us?" Eren asked.

"No, just you and I," Levi said, walking out to the others.

"That's okay," Eren yawned.

Levi and Eren left right after breakfast. Levi didn't tell the others what he was planning. He didn't know whether or not this would work and he didn't want to get their hopes up. Erwin had insisted on going, though.

When they got to the wall they took the lift up, instead of using their 3DMG.

"What are we doing here?" Eren asked, wonder in his eyes.

"There's something you need to see," Levi said. When they got to the top Levi led Eren to the other side. He stopped just at the edge of the wall and he pointed at a Titan. "Do you know what that is?" He looked down at Eren, wanting to see his reaction. They had never discussed the titans around Eren. So this should be fairly new to the little one.

Eren nodded and got a confused look on his face. "Titans," he said, sadness in his voice. "They ate my mommy."

"How do you know that?" Levi pressed.

"I don't know," Eren said.

Levi looked at Erwin. "This could work," he whispered. Erwin nodded in agreement.

"Wall Maria was destroyed by the big Titan, and the hard Titan," Eren continued.

"Yes, the Colossal and Armored Titan," Levi corrected.

Eren put a hand on his head. "I don't think I'm allowed to know this," Eren said.

"Why, Eren?" Levi asked.

"My head hurts," Eren said. The words barely left his mouth before he collapsed.

"Eren!" Levi shouted. He knelt down next to the boy.

"I think you've found the key," Erwin said. "Wait, speaking of keys, where's the one to his basement?"

"I hid it," Levi said, not taking his eyes off of Eren. "Maybe that key can also be the key to unlocking his memories."

"It's possible," Erwin said, glad that Levi had the same thoughts as him.

"But who ever did this, doesn't want Eren to remember," Levi said. "This is what we are going to do. We are slowly going to reveal more and more to him. It will only be a little bit at a time. Too much and this could happen again. Or maybe something worse. But we now know that they have the protection set up, just in case we figured out they key. Which, by the looks of it, we have. Anyways, when we think we've revealed a lot, we will show him the key. Then, maybe, have him transform."

"Sounds like a good plan," Erwin said. "There's another question that needs to be addressed, though."

"What is it?" Levi asked, picking up Eren.

"If he is able to get back to his normal self, what will you do then?" Erwin asked. "Are you going to go back to normal? Or are you going to confess to him?"

Levi sighed, not wanting to be discussing this. "Honestly I don't know," Levi said. "That depends on him. He had something to tell me, the night before this happened. I blew him off and told him we'd discuss it in the morning. Obviously, that didn't happen. But if he can remember what that was, then we'll go from there."

"Okay, then there's another question," Erwin said. "What if he doesn't return back to normal?"

"Then I continue doing what I'm doing," Levi said. Levi closed his eyes and turned away from Erwin. "If only I had listened that night. Maybe this wouldn't of happened. He might have been with me at the time that he was drugged. If I had listened, then maybe he would be fine right now."

"You blame yourself for this?" Erwin asked, grabbing Lev's shoulder. He made Levi turn and look at him. "You can't do that Levi. Even if you had listened, he would have gone back to his room eventually. This was not your fault. Believe me Levi. Nothing you would have done would have prevented this. Even if he had stayed with you all night that night, they would have just attacked another night."

"Yeah," Levi said, turning away from his Commander. "I guess you're right." Levi walked back towards the lifts and got into one. Erwin sighed, and followed right behind him.

Erwin knew that by the look on his face, Levi didn't believe him. They didn't say a word as they got back to the horses and rode home. Erwin kept glancing over at Levi, but as normal, Levi wasn't giving anything away. Eren was still unconscious when they got back into the stables. When Levi pulled Eren into his arms, the little boys eyes fluttered open.

"Daddy?" Eren asked sleepily.

"Shh," Levi said. "Just rest."

"People don't like me," Eren whispered.

"Why do you say that?" Levi asked.

Eren shrugged. "They just don't," Eren said sadly.

"Well, we like you just fine," Levi said. "That's all that matters." Eren nodded and closed his eyes again.

**A/N: AAAHHHHH I AM SO SORRY GUYS! I meant to post the second chapter last night but i got so tired that I went to bed! *Hangs head in shame* so sorry guys. So hears an early morning update. I'll try to make up for the broken promise. **


	9. Chapter 9

Once Levi laid Eren down in the bed, he quietly left the room and went back to his squad.

"Where did you guys go?" Mikasa asked curiously.

Levi sat down at the table without saying anything. Everyone else followed his lead. once everyone was seated and paying attention to him, Levi explained what happened and his plan.

"If everything works out like we plan, regaining his memories will return him to normal," Levi said, slight ope in his voice.

"How long could this take?" Jean asked.

"Months," Levi said. "We have to tell him very little information at a time. If we tell him too much, it makes him lose consciousness."

"When can we start?" Sasha asked. "We want him back to normal as soon aas possible don't we?" Erwin nodded his head, answering her question.

"We will start tomorrow," Levi said. "Let him rest today."

"Any news on Armin?" Mikasa asked, switching the subject. She knew that there wasn't much more to talk about on the topic of Eren, so she thought she should find out what she could about her friend.

"All I know, is that he is fine," Levi said.

Everyone nodded, relieved.

"I will need everyone's cooperation in helping Eren," Levi said, going back to Eren. "Including you, Horseface. You do not follow any of my orders you will be on cleaning duty for a month. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!" The squad said.

Two more months passed and they had made some progress with Eren. They had been telling him very little, but he was starting to remember more and more on his own. He was also starting to talk more in his sleep as well. He would mumble things that the others hadn't of told him. Though, they didn't know if it was helping Eren or not.

Armin still remained with Hanji so that way she could keep a close eye on him. She also needed to make sure that his arm hadn't suffered any nerve damage.

Levi and Erwin sat in Levi's room discussing the progress that Eren had made. And anything else that they could do to help him regain his memory.

"Do you think it's time to show him the key?" Erwin asked.

"Maybe," Levi said. "We've gotten pretty far already. And it has been three months. We can try it."

"Okay, grab the key," Erwin commanded.

Levi stood and went behind the bed. He pulled it forward slightly and reached behind it. When he pulled his hand back, the key was hanging from his fingers.

"Let's go," Levi said. Erwin stood up and followed Levi out.

"Daddy!" Eren cried running up to him. He jumped, forcing Levi to catch him. "Can we go play outside?"

"Actually, I was just about to ask if you wanted to go outside," Levi said.

"Yay!" Eren yelled. He laughed, and Levi smiled. Levi set Eren back on the ground and the walked towards the door.

Just as they were about to reach the door the, it flew open, causing Levi to quickly pull Eren out of harms way.

"Heyo!" Hanji called. She walked into the room, and right behind her, was Armin.

"Watch it shitty four-eyes!" Levi growled, setting Eren back down. "You almost hit Eren."

"Sorry," Hanji said.

"Ar-chan!" Eren cried.

"How ya feeling, Blondie?" Levi asked switching his focus.

"Better," Armin said. "Thank you."

"Can we go outside now?" Eren asked.

"Yes," Levi said. Hanji looked over at Levi and raised an eyebrow. Levi opened his hand slightly and showed the key. Without saying anything, Hanji followed Levi, Erwin, and Hanji outside.

"What are we gonna do?" Eren asked giddily.

Levi knelt down in front of Eren and brought his hand up. "Do you know what this is?" Levi asked. He opened his hand and showed Eren the key.

Eren's eyebrows furrowed together as he looked at the key. He slowly nodded. "It's to my basement," Eren said. "I'm supposed to go there."

"Do you know why?" Levi asked.

Eren shook his head. "My real dad told me to go there," Eren said. "But that's all I know."

"Okay, that's okay," Levi said.

Eren looked down at his thumb. He knew something would happen if he bit it, but didn't know what. He was scared to find out. Levi stood up and backed up a few steps.

"It's okay Eren," Levi said. "Bite your thumb." He backed away more, to a minimal safe distance.

Eren nodded and bit down.

The others heard the familiar sound and ran outside. There stood Eren in his Titan form. In his Titan form, it looked like nothing changed at all. He looked normal. Well, as normal as a Titan can look.

"Maybe he'll come out his regular self?" Erwin said, hopeful.

Levi walked back inside and quickly put his 3DMG on. He then went back outside, and using the 3DMG, got onto Eren's shoulder. He hoped that even though he didn't have all of his memories, he would still remember enough to control the Titan.

"Now come out," Levi ordered. "Force yourself out of the titans neck."

The Titan trembled, and Levi quickly got off. In the next moment, the Titan was falling forward. After the Titan hit the ground, Eren started emerging out of the titan's neck. They all watched, nervous about what they'd see.

Out the neck came Eren, still as a five year old. Levi closed his eyes and sighed, disappointed. He had hoped Eren would emerge his normal self.

"Daddy!" Eren ran towards his crying. Levi opened his eyes to see tears in the child's eyes. Eren lifted his arms and Levi picked him up. "Why did that happen daddy?" Eren buried his face in Levi's shoulders and cried. He was shaking badly as well.

"We don't know why," Levi said.

"I'm a monster," Eren cried.

"No, you aren't," Levi said, trying to comfort the scared little boy. "You have helped us in so many ways. You have made people change their ways. You are no monster." Eren's grip just tightened around Levi's neck.

Erwin's eyes met Levi's, and he gave him a knowing look. Levi gave Erwin a look that told him to shut up. Levi took Eren inside and held him as he cried. Levi leaned his head against Eren to let him know that he wasn't mad.

"Is this why people don't like me?" Eren asked quietly.

"People are afraid of what they don't understand," Levi said. "They don't understand how you can turn into a Titan, so it scares them."

Eren nodded, his face still in Levi's shoulder. He cried until he had no more tears left to shed.

"Do you guys hate me?" Eren asked quietly, some time later. Levi didn't know how much time had passed, but he knew it had been a few hours that they had just been sitting there.

"No," Levi said. "All of us love you. Some of us love you more than others. But we still love you."

For the second time that day Erwin glanced at Levi. Only this time though he had to get up and leave the room. Hanji followed Erwin barely containing her laugh. Levi made a mental note to yell at them later.

Levi was finally able to set Eren down about an hour later. When he did he grabbed both Erwin and Hanji and dragged them, by the back of their shirts, to his room.

"Want to explain to me what that was about earlier you pieces of shit?" Levi asked furious.

"Do you want to be more obvious about your feelings?" Hanji asked starting to laugh again.

"Yeah, Levi," Erwin said, joining Hanji in laughter. "You just put up red flags."

"Not to my squad," Levi said. "They all think I despise the shitty brat. They only think that the reason I'm takin care of Eren is because of orders."

"Well, that kind of is the only reason," Erwin said. "As I recall, you begged me to pass on the job."

"I had a reason," Levi said. "I still do. And care to explain what's so goddamn funny about this?"

"It's just that, we never expected you to love anyone," Hanji said. "And now that we know you do, well, we just can't get over it."

Levi walked out of the room and left to two giggling adults, without saying anything.

Levi spent the rest of the day in silence, knowing that Erwin and Hanji would twist anything he said. When it was time for bed, he went to Eren and took him to bed in silence.

"Goodnight!" Erwin said as Levi passed him. "Lover boy," he added quieter. Levi flipped him off and continued walking.

Levi tucked Eren into one side of the bed then walked around to the other side. He climbed in and Eren scooted closer. "Can you tell me about how I helped people?" Eren asked.

Levi nodded. He told Eren how had closed up the hole in Wall Maria, and that if he wasn't there, Wall Maria would still be lost. He also told the wide-eyed boy of the other thing he had done. He talked until Eren fell asleep. Levi sighed and closed his eyes, falling quickly into the abyss of sleep.

When Levi woke up the next morning, something felt different. He could feel that someone was in the bed, but it didn't feel like the small child that Eren had become.

**A/N: Here's another chapter right after the other. **

**So, what are your guys' thoughts on the end of this chapter? Any predictions? I can tell you that this is indeed not the end. **

**And as always, I do not own Attack on Titan nor the Characters. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys! I just wanted to say thank you before you started reading this chapter. When I see that people have reviewed one of my chapters it makes my day. And I love the comments that I get. I love that you guys are enjoying the story. And I am so happy that you are reading and enjoying it. Anyways, thanks ^-^**

Levi opened his eyes to see that he had his arms wrapped around a full grown Eren, who was curled up against him. Levi's eyes widened and he shot up to a sitting position.

"Eren?!" Levi said. Eren's eyes slowly opened and he turned and looked at Levi.

"Heichou?" Eren asked sleepily. "What's going on?"

"Do you remember anything?" Levi asked, eyes still wide with shock.

Eren's eyebrows furrowed together in concentration. Then his eyes widened and he buried his face in the pillows. He slowly nodded his head. "I remember everything," Eren said, his voice muffled by the pillows. "Oh, god, I called you daddy, so many times. I did so many embarrassing things."

"Yes, you did, Jaeger," Levi said. "I know we have a lot to talk about, and your return to normal needs to be revealed. But, I'm going to go back to an old conversation. The night before this all happened you wanted to say something to me. What was it?" Levi looked at Eren, determined to find out the answer.

Eren shook his head. "It doesn't matter now," Eren said regretfully.

"Yes it does," Levi said, more intently. "This is an order, what did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to know how you felt about me," Eren said, his face still in the pillow. "Because I, well, I-" Eren cut himself off, unable to say the words

"Do you know how hard it was for me to act like your goddamn parent?" Levi asked, his face returning to his neutral expression. "I even begged Erwin to pass on the duty. I begged him. He had to order me to do it. Even then I didn't want to do it." Eren tensed up at what Levi said. While Levi spoke, Eren had tensed up.

"You seemed like you didn't mind," Eren said weakly.

"I hated it," Levi said. "Do you want to know why?"

"Why?" Eren said bitterly.

"Look at me," levi said, with a commanding tone. Eren turned and looked at Levi. Levi's heart broke at the pained look on Eren's face. Levi moved to where he was straddling Eren, then he did what he wanted to do from the moment he saw that Eren was normal again. He leaned down and kissed him.

Eren's eyes widened in shock, then he closed them. He wrapped his arms around Levi's neck and pulled him closer. Levi kissed Eren passionately until he had to stop so he could catch his breath.

"The reason why I hated it so much," Levi panted. "Was because I had to pretend that I didn't love you. I had to pretend that the only feelings I held for you were parental ones. I had to convince the others that I was only cared for you like a parents, when everyday I hoped that you would return to normal."

"So that means-" Eren started, but Levi finished the sentence.

"I love you, you Shitty Brat," Levi admitted. "I love you, and I had to pretend like I didn't. That's why I hated acting like your dad. It killed me."

"You love me?" Eren asked, surprised.

"Yes," Levi said. "Can't you get that through your head?"

Eren smiled and pulled Levi back towards him. Eren kissed Levi again, and Levi kissed him back even more passionately.

"I love you too," Eren mumbled against Levi's lips.

"Shut up," Levi said. He pressed their lips together again. They kissed, and Eren's hands slipped inside of Levi's shirt. Levi's hands went towards the bottom of Eren's shirt and started to pull it up.

That's when a knock was heard on the door.

"Levi?" Erwin asked through the door.

"Go the fuck away, Eyebrows," Levi said. He went back to kissing Eren and pulled his shirt off.

"I'm coming in," Erwin said.

"I'm fucking serious," Levi said. "Get the fuck away from here!"

The door opened and Erwin came in, despite Levi's protests.

"What the fuck did I say, shitty Eyebrows?" Levi asked irritated.

"Eren!" Erwin said surprised, both that Eren was normal, and at the scene he walked into.

"Uh, hi," Eren said awkwardly.

"We are in the middle of something, so leave god damn it," Levi said. Eren smiled shyly at Erwin.

"It would be nice if you left," Eren said.

"Shouldn't you um, tell everyone that your back to normal?" Erwin said, addressing Eren. Levi sat back sighing, and glared at Erwin.

"Why'd you even knock if you were just going to come in?" Levi asked annoyed.

"So that way I could give you a warning," Erwin said. "Now, get redressed Eren, and both of you come out." Erwin left the room, a smile making its way onto his face, and closed the door.

Levi leaned back down and kissed Eren again. He didn't want to leave this moment. He was going to finish what he started. Eren's hands went to Levi's shirt and pulled it off. And again, the door opened.

"Levi, that wasn't a request, that was an order," Erwin said, sticking his head in. Levi broke away from the kiss and stared at Erwin.

"I really hate you right now," Levi said.

"Hate to say it, but same here," Eren said.

"You guys can come back after talking to everyone," Erwin said, amusement in his voice.

Both Levi and Eren sighed.

"Fine," Levi said. Erwin left the room and closed the door. Levi gave Eren one last kiss before climbing off of him. They both pulled their shirts back on and headed towards the door. "Stay hidden until I tell you to come out."

"Okay," Eren said. "But first, a quick question."

"What is it?" Levi asked.

"So, what exactly are we?" Eren asked shyly.

"A couple," Levi said. "If that's what you want." Eren nodded, and smiled at Levi. Then he pushed him against the door and kissed him again.

Levi's arms wrapped around Eren's waist and pulled him close. After a moment Eren pulled back.

"Let's go before Eyebrows tries to burst in again," Levi said.

"Okay," Eren said. Then he got a mischievous grin. "Daddy."

"No, just, no," Levi said. "Not okay. Never was, never will be. Not even in some sick, twisted role play." Eren laughed and kissed Levi's neck. On the short walkdown the hallway, Eren slipped his hands in Levi's.

When they got to the end of the hallway, Eren stayed behind to where he wouldn't be seen, while Levi continued forward. Erwin smirked at Levi and Levi flipped him off. Everyone else, including Hanji, got confused at their actions. Levi sat down at the table and motioned for everyone to do the same.

"What's going on?" Mikasa asked. Everyone stared intently at Levi, wondering what he was going to say.

"There's something you all need to know about Eren," Levi said.

"What's wrong?" Armin asked concerned.

Instead of answering, Levi gave a barely perceptible nod of his head. Eren took that as his cue and stepped forward out of the hallway.

**A/N: So, what did you guys think of this chapter? Good? Bad? Average? Any thoughts on the content? I hope that this contained something that you were hoping to happen. **

**On another note, Lacrosse is going pretty well. No games yet, but practice is awesome. I'm already covered in bruises XD I am the goalie and tend to block more with my body than I do with the net. But no matter how many bruises I get, I still love my position. **

**Oh and as always. I don't own Attack on Titan. I wish though. **


	11. Chapter 11

"Hi, guys," Eren said, walking out of the hallway.

Everyone turned and looked at Eren. All of their eyes went wide.

"Eren!" Mikasa shouted. She stood up and threw her arms around Eren's neck. Eren wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her back.

"Tch," Levi said, and crossed his arms. He leaned back in his chair and watched the two. Erwin leaned close to Levi's ear.

"Do I see a hint of jealousy?" Erwin asked, quietly. Levi's eye twitched as he looked at Erwin. "From what I saw this morning, you have nothing to worry about."

"I'm still debating on whether or not to beat the shit out of you," Levi threatened.

"Are you forgetting I'm your superior?" Erwin replied.

"Are you forgetting how we first met?" Levi said. Erwin opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it.

Eren walked over and sat down next to Levi. "So, uh, thanks for putting up with me," Eren said.

"Do you know why you were able to turn back?" Jean asked. "And what do you remember?"

"I'm thinking its because I went into my Titan form, and remembered everything," Eren said. "And as for what I remember, the answer is everything."

"So you remember calling Levi Daddy?" Jean asked amused. Eren blushed and nodded.

Levi caught the blush and smirked. He liked seeing Eren's cheeks dyed with the deep crimson. He took a mental note to try and get him to blush more often. Eren looked over at Levi and saw his smirk. When he saw Levi's face, the color of his cheeks deepened in color.

"Okay, maybe you two need to go back into the room," Erwin said, unable to contain laughter.

"What do you mean?" Sasha asked.

"Let's just say, that if I didn't go back when I did, it would have been a while before they came out," Erwin said.

Eren's blush deepened yet again.

"I don't understand," Connie said.

Levi couldn't help himself anymore. His self control fell. He scooted his chair closer to Eren's. he placed his arm on the back of Eren's chair, and leaned over and kissed him.

Right in front of everyone.

Armin closed his eyes and Jean pulled him close. He put an arm around him, making sure he couldn't watch. Then Jean covered his own eyes with his remaining hand. Connie and Sasha covered each others eyes. Mikasa grabbed the nearest thing she could use as a weapon, which happened to be a knife. Erwin jumped up and held Mikasa back. Hanji just sat in her seat laughing, unable to move.

"Put the knife down, Mikasa," Erwin commanded.

Levi and Eren blocked everyone out. They just say there kissing each other as if they were alone. Eren's hand came up and he placed it on the back of Levi's head. Levi had his hand on the back of Eren's neck, cradling it.

When Levi heard Erwin talk, he took his hand off from Eren's neck and flipped Mikasa off, without breaking the kiss. Then he placed his hand back where it was.

"Will someone please explain what's happening?" Jean shouted, still covering his eyes.

Eren and Levi broke apart and looked at everyone around them. Connie, Armin, Jean, and Sasha all still had their eyes covered. Hanji and Erwin were laughing. Erwin was also still holding Mikasa back. And Mikasa still held the knife with a murderous look in her eyes.

"Seriously!" Jean called out. "What the hell?"

"You can uncover your eyes, Horseface," Eren said. "It's not like we were having sex."

"Oh, but you were starting to earlier," Erwin said.

"What?!" Mikasa shrieked.

"You guys want to know what's going on?" Levi asked. "Well here you go. As of this morning, Eren is my boyfriend."

"So wait, you're in love with him?" Sasha asked.

"No, I fucking hate him," Levi said sarcastically. "I think this is just an awesome prank to pull."

"What kind of sick bastard are you?" Mikasa asked. "What kind of sick things did you do to Eren?"

"He didn't do anything!" Eren said.

"Do you want the same experience that Hanji had?" Levi asked darkly.

"What?" Armin asked.

"That's why he broke my nose," Hanji said. "I made a comment about how he shouldn't do anything inappropriate and he punched me."

"So that's why you were so upset," Eren asked.

"Wait, did you two know about Levi's feelings?" Connie asked Erwin and Hanji.

"Yes," Erwin said. "That's partially what influenced my decision. I knew that if he truly loved Eren he would make sure no harm came to him."

"And I'm not some sick fuck that messes around with children," Levi said, almost growling. "I wouldn't do shit like that to a child."

"But it's okay now though, right?" Mikasa said mockingly. "Because he's no longer in that child form. You just couldn't wait to pounce on him."

"Hey, enough you two," Eren said, looking back and forth between them. "Mikasa, I practically initiated it. I was going to confess to him anyways the day he found me. It was going to happen. And anyways, I love him, and he loves me. I want this!"

Mikasa stared at Eren in shock. Eren stood up and grabbed Levi's hand, leaving before any violence could occur. Eren dragged Levi back to the room. Once the door was closed, it was Levi's turn to get a mischievous smile.

He picked Eren up and kissed him. Eren wrapped his legs around Levi's waist and arms around his neck. They kissed each other hungrily. Levi walked forward until he hit the bed. He set Eren down gently and laid on top of Eren. Eren's legs stayed wrapped around Levi's waist. He used his legs to pull Levi as close as he possibly could. Levi pulled off Eren's shirt, and then Eren pulled off Levi's. Both shirts were thrown to the floor with no second thought. Levi's mouth moved slowly from Eren's mouth to his jaw line, then to his neck. Levi kissed and nipped at Eren's throat. Eren's breathing picked up and his hands got entangled in Levi's hair.

Eren flipped over and got on top of Levi. He kissed Levi's neck and slowly traced kisses down his chest. When he got down to his waist he looked up at Levi.

"What are you waiting for, brat?" Levi asked, looking down.

Eren smiled and started to unzip Levi's pants. He unzipped them slowly, teasing Levi.

Eren laid against Levi's chest, and Levi had his arms wrapped around Eren. Eren turned his head and kissed Levi's chest, a satisfied smile on his face. Levi pulled Eren closer, and put his face against his head.

"That was better than I could have ever imagined it," Eren said. He turned his head and placed it on Levi's chest to where he could hear Levi's heartbeat.

"Yeah, it was, Brat," levi said. The both looked up as a knock sounded on the door. Levi reached over and pulled the covers over them, covering themselves up slightly. But their chests and legs were still exposed. A second later the door opened.

"Good, I was half expecting to see you guys in the middle of something again," Erwin said. "But from the looks of it you just ended."

"Are you here for anything specific or just to ruin the mood?" Levi asked. Eren closed his eyes and snuggled closer to Levi.

"We wanted you guys to come out," Erwin said. "There's things we all need to say."

"Should I get ready to beat the shit out of all of you?" Levi asked.

Erwin shook his head. "Be out there in five minutes," Erwin said. "And clothing is preferred." Erwin closed the door and left.

"I don't wanna go," Eren whined. "I just want to stay here and lie with you."

"I know," Levi said. Levi put his hand under Eren's chin and tilted his head up. He kissed him again and then stood up. They both got dressed quickly and then headed out.

When they got out they saw everyone standing a looking a little nervous.

"What's going on?" Eren asked. Levi narrowed his eyes and looked at his squad.

"We wanted to apologize," Armin said.

"Mikasa was a bitch and won't admit to it," Jean said. "So we're also doing it for her. But yeah, anyways, sorry for freaking out."

"Yeah," Sasha said.

"We just didn't see that coming," Connie said.

"And Erwin and I wanted to apologize as well," Hanji said.

"What? For laughing too hard?" Eren asked raising his eyebrows.

"No, we kind of made bets on how long it would take for you two to get together," Erwin said. At that Erwin reached into his pocket and handed Hanji some money.

"I won," Hanji said triumphantly, taking the money.

Mikasa stood with her arms crossed, not looking at anyone.

"Mikasa, just admit you crossed a line," Jean begged. "Just because you're in love with Eren as well doesn't give you a right to act like a Titan bitch."

Mikasa's eyes widened and she turned on Jean. "What, no, it's not like that!" She said, trying to defend herself. Her cheeks deepened in color.

"Ooh, sibling rivalry," Erwin said. Levi turned and glared at Erwin. Erwin's eyes went wide as he realized what he just said. "Oops."

**A/N: Hey guys! So, the last sentence of this chapter is based off theories that I have heard. I don't know if this will be canon or not. But I do think that Levi and Mikasa are related in someway. What do you guys think? **

**Well, I wish I owned Attack on Titan because of how wonderful it is, but sadly, I don't. Also, Have a nice night you guys and I hope you are enjoying the story! **


	12. Chapter 12

"What did you just say?" Mikasa asked slowly.

"Shitty Eyebrows!" Levi said growled.

"Levi, explain what's going on," Eren asked confused.

"Nice going, Commander," Hanji said. "Spill the beans."

"Heichou," Jean said. "What was he talking about?"

"There's a reason none of you know my last name," Levi said rubbing his jaw.

"What is it?" Eren asked, suspecting the answer.

Levi turned and looked at Mikasa, watching for her reaction. "Ackerman," Levi stated.

Mikasa's eyes widened as Levi said his name. "Wait, so, what?"

"Erwin wasn't mistaken when he said sibling," Levi said. He took a moment to collect himself before saying the thing he had denied for so long. "I'm your brother."

"How is that even possible?" Mikasa asked. "My parents didn't say anything about me having a brother!"

"That's because they didn't give a shit about me," Levi said. "When I was eight they dropped me off in the undergrounds! They threw me out like garbage! I could have died if I wasn't found."

"No, you're lying!" Mikasa said. "My parents were kind people!"

"No, they weren't. At least not to me," Levi said, anger in his voice. Memories of that time flooding his brain, fueling the fire of his anger. "They only wanted one child. And they wanted that child to be a girl. Our father beat the living shit out of me every chance he got. Then one day they decided I wasn't even worth keeping. So they ditched me. I was picked up by this one woman and I came to know her as my mother. Then when I was six she took her own life. Apparently I was too much for her as well."

"No, they couldn't of possibly have done that!" Mikasa said.

"Believe what you want," Levi spat. "But that's what happened." Levi turned around and headed back to his room. Eren ran after him.

When Eren got to the room Levi was shaking. Out of anger or sadness, he didn't know. "Levi?" Eren asked tentatively.

"What?" Levi snapped. He was facing away from Eren, purposely not looking at him.

Eren reached out and grabbed his hand and turned him around. Levi looked down at the ground, hiding his face. Eren put his hand under Levi's chin and forced him to look up. On Levi's face was a single tear.

"Levi," Eren said. He opened his mouth to say something else, but he didn't know what to say. So he shut it. Instead he pulled Levi into a hug. Neither of them said anything, they just stood there.

Eventually they moved to the bed. Levi had his arms around Eren, and Eren had his ear pressed against Levi's chest.

"My past-" Levi began.

"Shh," Eren said. "I'm listening to the heartbeat of my love. If you talk I can't hear it."

"But-"

"Shh," Eren said. "And plus, you don't need to explain anything. It won't change how I feel about you. I love you."

"I love you, too," Levi said. He bent his head down and buried his face in Eren's hair.

"He has to be lying," Mikasa said. "There's no way my father could have done that. He wasn't abusive! And my parents would have never of just ditched their child!"

"Mikasa, it's true," Erwin said. "Levi is your brother. I researched who he was when he first joined. And that's what I found."

"We don't even look alike!" Mikasa declared.

"He took after your dad, you took after your mother," Hanji said. "You have different features. That's why you can't see the resemblance. But if we take you two and put you side by side, you can tell that you guys are related."

"I refuse to believe that I'm related to that short, angry man!" Mikasa said.

"Considering his past, he has a right to be angry," Erwin reasoned. "That's another reason why you should just be happy that he's with Eren."

"Why? So he can abuse him more?" Mikasa asked. She was glaring at Erwin. She was refusing to believe any of this, even when there were facts to back it up.

"We've explained what happened at court multiple times," Erwin said. "If he hadn't of done that, Eren would have been killed."

"Seriously Mikasa, please hear us out," Hanji pleaded. "You're right, Levi is angry. That's why being with Eren will benefit him."

"What do you mean?" Jean asked.

"Levi talked to us multiple time when Eren was reverted back to the age of five," Erwin said. "He let his guard down and when that happened, we saw the pain he was in. And just a little bit ago when they were out here, didn't you see Levi smile?"

"Levi smiled?" Jean asked.

"I didn't know he could do that," Connie said astonished.

"That's because Eren was able to do that," Hanji said. "Eren makes Levi happy."

Mikasa sighed and sat down defeated. "Okay, fine," Mikasa said. "I may have been a bitch earlier, but I still refuse to accept that he's my brother."

"That's fine," Erwin said sighing. "I think Levi would like to forget the fact as well."

"Should we go bring them back?" Sasha asked, looking towards the hallway.

"No, leave them be," Erwin said. "We can go get them at dinner."

Eren lifted up his head and looked at Levi "When do you want to go back out?" Eren asked.

"Not until we have to," Levi said.

"What should we do to pass the time? Eren asked

"I have a pretty good idea," Levi said. He rolled and laid on top of Eren. He placed a kiss on Eren's neck, then on his jaw, then on his mouth. Eren brought his hands up and wrapped around Levi's waist.

Levi pulled back and looked at Eren. Eren brought one of his hand up and placed it on the back of Levi's head. He pulled his head down slightly. Then Eren brought his head up and rubbed his nose against Levi's.

Levi smiled and kissed Eren again.

"Can I admit something," Eren asked.

Levi sat up and looked at Eren. Eren sat up and wrapped his arms around Levi. "What is it, brat?" Levi asked.

"It's nothing bad," Eren said. "It's just that I'm surprised that you love me."

"Who else would it be?" Levi asked.

"Do you want the truth?" Eren said, making an embarrassed face.

"Yes."

Eren pulled out of the hug and looked at Levi, blushing slightly. "For a while, I honestly thought that there was something between you and Hanji," Eren said.

Levi actually laughed at Eren's comment. "There's no way, on this shitty earth, will there ever be anything between her and I," Levi said. "For one, its shitty four-eyes. And two, as you can tell, I have another person I have my eyes on. And I got that person."

Eren blushed deeper. His cheeks became a deep crimson and Levi smirked. Levi kissed Eren again and they laid back down.

"You know," Levi said. "I never thought I'd be able to love anyone the way I love you."

"Are you saying I melted that heart of ice of yours?" Eren asked proudly.

"No. I was never cold hearted. I built a wall to keep myself from getting hurt like I did when I was a kid," Levi said. "So, you could say you kicked down that wall as if you were the colossal Titan."

Eren looked at Levi and raised his eyebrows. "Not really what I wanted to hear," Eren said.

"Then lets not say anything," Levi said. He then pressed his lips against Eren's again.

They laid there, with Levi on top of Eren, and kissed for what seemed like years. Then Levi rolled off of Eren and gathered him in his arms. Eren put his head on Levi's chest. They entangled their feet with each other. They laid there cuddling each other, unspeaking, and just enjoying being in each others arms.

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update DX I have been so busy between school, Lacrosse, and just life in general. but I promise that I will try to get back onto a regular posting schedule. So to those that are still reading and enjoying, I truly Thank you. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**and I do not own Attack on Titan. **


	13. Chapter 13

"Levi, Eren," Erwin called through the door. It had been hours since they had retreated to the room. He didn't think that they would have stayed back there for as long as they did. "Dinners ready!" When there was no reply he slowly and quietly opened the door.

He smiled at what he saw. Eren and Levi had fallen asleep. Their feet were still entangled and Eren's head was against Levi's chest. Levi's right hand was in Eren's left. Levi's other arm was wrapped around Eren's waist, holding him close. Eren shifted slightly and Levi's arm tightened around Eren. Eren settled, snuggled closer to Levi. They both looked so calm and peaceful.

Erwin slowly backed out of the room and closed the door. Then he went back out to the others.

"Are they needing to get dressed before they come out?" Hanji joked.

"No, they'll join us later," Erwin said contently. "They were asleep, and they looked too god damn cute to wake up."

Hanji instantly shot to her feet and was heading towards Levi's room. She quietly entered their room and saw what Erwin saw. She smiled and walked back out.

"You're right. Too cute to wake up," Hanji said once she was out with the others.

A few more hours passed and Levi woke up. He found his hand in Eren's and smiled. He gently brought Eren's hand up to his mouth and kissed it. The movement of his hand, Eren stirred, rubbed his cheek against Levi's chest. Levi leaned down and kissed Eren's lips lightly. Levi smirked when he felt Eren's mouth move against his.

"Wake me up like that all the time," Eren mumbled. He rubbed his eye and looked at Levi. "How long have we been asleep."

"I don't know," Levi said. "But it's dark outside."

"Can we go get some food?" Eren asked sitting up. As soon as he got done speaking his stomach growled loudly.

"Yes," Levi said amused.

They both stood up, and left the room. They walked out to everyone, still holding hands.

"About damn time you two woke up," Hanji said playfully. Eren and Levi stood next to each other, and looked at Hanji as she spoke.

Erwin stood up and brought plates of food for them both. He set the plates on the table and looked at the lovers.

He cocked his head and stared at them. He opened his mouth to say something, but only a strange sound escaping from his lips. He closed his mouth and pursed his lips together, a look of confusion on his face.

"What the hell are you looking at, Eyebrows?" Levi asked.

"Eren?" Erwin asked.

"Yes?" Eren asked.

"Since when was Levi taller?" Erwin asked.

Everyone's heads turned and looked at the two. Levi and Eren turned and faced each other and Levi realized that he had to look down slightly to look Eren in the eyes.

"Hah!" Jean shouted and started laughing.

"I can still beat your ass, Horseface," Eren said coldly.

Levi bit the side of his cheek to keep himself from laughing. Hanji walked forward and looked closely at Eren.

"When you returned to normal something must have malfunctioned and made it to where you didn't go back to your full height," Hanji said.

Eren let go of Levi's hand and sat down at the table bitterly. Levi walked up behind him and draped his arms over Eren's shoulders.

"Don't be mad," Levi said in a teasing tone. Eren turned his head and stuck his tongue out. Levi stared at Eren a moment. "Are you asking me for something?"

"What?" Connie asked.

"Levi is implying that if Eren doesn't put his tongue back in his mouth," Erwin started.

"Levi will put it into his," Hanji finished.

Levi wiggled his eyebrows and Eren pulled his tongue back in. Levi half smiled and kissed Eren's temple. Eren shoved a mouthful of food into his mouth childishly. Levi sat down and started eating.

Hours later everyone started to head off to bed. Eren followed Levi back.

"So, do I still get to sleep in here?" Eren asked. "Daddy."

"Not if you call me daddy again," Levi said. "But yes, you can." Levi turned around and dragged Eren into the room.

Eren laid on the bed and Levi crawled on top of him. "I don't think we're gonna get much sleeping done," Eren said in a playful tone.

"Good thing we took a nap," Levi said pulling Eren's shirt off.

A month passed quickly for everyone. Eren completely moved into Levi's room and Mikasa became less of a bitch. They all saw how Eren was changing Levi and they liked it.

Eren awoke with a scream, sitting up quickly in the bed.

Levi finished pulling on his shirt and looked over. "You okay, Brat?" Levi asked concerned.

Eren sat on the bed shaking. Levi's eyes widened and he crawled back into the bed. He sat cross legged and pulled Eren into his lap, trying to sooth his lover.

"What happened?" Levi asked.

"I don't," Eren said, shaking his head. "I don't know. I just remember the sheer terror."

Levi pushed Eren's head into his shoulder. Eren grabbed a fistful of Levi's shirt and took deep breaths. Levi's presence making him feel calmer Levi wrapped his arms and Eren and waited for his breaths to slow down.

"Everything is okay," Levi reassured Eren.

Eren nodded and turned his head. "Thank you," he whispered. Levi turned his head and kissed Eren.

"I love you, Brat," Levi said softly.

"I love you, too," Eren said.

"Come on," Levi said. "Let's go get breakfast. And let's hope that the shitty four-eyes doesn't come today. We need a god damn break."

Eren forced a laugh and kissed Levi's cheek. He got off of Levi's lap and the rolled off the bed. He walked to the door and put a hand on the knob.

"Eren," Levi called out.

"Hm?"

"Maybe you should put a shirt on?" Levi suggested.

Eren looked down and laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "I guess I wanted food so bad that I forgot about clothes," Eren said. He flashed Levi a smile and Levi's heart melted. He loved seeing Eren's smiles, and it made his stomach do flips. But he knew this one was a mask. Eren had something on his mind, and he was hiding it from Levi. Levi believed Eren when he said he didn't remember, but he knew something was there.

"Morning you two," Hanji said as they walked out.

"Fucking damn it," Levi said. "We can't have a single day of rest from you can we?"

"Nope," Hanji said in a taunting manner. "And Erwin will be by later." Levi groaned.

"You okay Eren? You're quiet," Hanji said.

Eren stayed looking at the wall. Hanji waved her hand in front of Eren's face and he jumped back.

"What?" Eren asked looking around.

"You okay, Brat?" Levi asked concerned. He wondered what it was about the dream that still had Eren on edge.

"Yeah, just," Eren shook his head. "It's nothing."

"Bull shit," Levi said. "What's wrong?"

"I just have a bad feeling," Eren said. Levi looked at Eren closely.

"What kind of bad feeling?" Hanji asked.

"I don't know," Eren said. Levi saw something flash in Eren's eyes. It was only there for a brief moment, but he still caught it before Eren was able to supress it. Eren was scared of something.

"We'll figure it out," Levi said. "For now though, lets get some breakfast."

For the rest of the day Eren stayed close to Levi. All day long the feeling never left him. He glanced around every once in a while, just to check on the others. The others caught onto that feeling and they got on edge as well.

When it was time to go to bed that night Eren just lied down and stared at the ceiling.

"Everything is going to be okay," Levi said, watching Eren closely. Eren nodded.

Eren sat up and pulled his shirt off. He threw it on the ground and Levi glared at him.

"What?" Eren asked innocently.

"You know that there is only one situation where it is okay for clothes to be discarded on the ground," Levi said, walking towards the bed.

"Then lets create that situation," Eren said.

"Did you do that on purpose?" Levi asked crawling on top of Eren.

"Nope," Eren said truthfully. Levi leaned down and kissed Eren. "Hey, Heichou?"

"Hm?" Levi said, kissing Eren's neck.

"Can I top you?" Levi stopped working on Eren's neck and looked at him.

"No way in hell," Levi said. "By the way, how is your asshole never sore?"

"Titan regeneration," Eren said simply.

"So I guess that does come in handy," Levi said thoughtfully. He leaned down and kissed Eren again.

Eren reached down and pulled Levi's shirt off, throwing it to the ground. Eren reached up and started to unzip Levi's pants. And at the same time, Levi was doing the same to Eren's. Levi pulled Eren's pants off, then his own.

"What ever had you worried today, you will soon forget," Levi said. "Because you're going to have something new to worry about."

Eren's eyes went wide. "Oh god, no," he said.

Eren sat up in the bed quickly. He didn't know how much time has passed since he and Levi fell asleep. But he knew something was about to happen.

"Levi," Eren said quietly. He reached over and gently shook Levi awake.

Levi rolled over and opened an eye. "What?"

"Something's-" was all Eren was able to get out before the window shattered.

**A/N: Hey Guys! So Lacrosse is completely over so I should be able to post a lot more often. And summer is fast approaching, so I will also be able to post more because of that. And I am also a Senior so I will get out a week earlier than the rest of the school. So thats a plus. **

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Want to leave me a comment on what you think? No? Okay, you don't have to. But I still hope you enjoyed it. **

**And as always, I don't own Attack on Titan nor the Characters.**


	14. Chapter 14

Levi rolled over on top of Eren, then rolled off the bed, taking Eren with him. Glass littered the floor around them. Once on the ground Levi reached over and pulled a glass shard out of his arm, and watched as the blood started to run down. Eren looked over at Levi, with fear filled eyes.

Levi saw that a glass shard was lodged in Eren's face, so reached up and pulled the glass piece out. Eren gasped as the shard was pulled out of his face. The wound instantly started to heal itself.

"Get one of them! It doesn't matter!" A man yelled. A group of men jumped through the window into the room and pulled the two lovers apart.

Levi and Eren both thrashed against the people that held them.

Levi was able to get away from the first person that held him. Three others raced forward and secured Levi again. One of the men ran up to Levi and punched him in the face, successfully knocking him out. Eren watched in horror as Levi's body went limp in the arms of the intruders. Then the man holding Levi jumped out of the window, taking Levi with him.

"Take care of the other!" A voice called from outside. "I don't care how you do it!"

The sound of a gunshot rang throughout the building.

Erwin and the others shot up in their beds. They were all quickly running towards Eren and Levi's room. Erwin touched the door first and threw it open. Everyone stopped in their tracked when they saw the room.

They saw the glass from the window everywhere. It was on the bed, on the floor, and even on the dresser.

"Eren!" Armin shouted fearfully.

Everyone turned and saw Eren lying down on the ground gasping for breaths. He was lying in a pool of his own blood, and tears were streaming down his face. Hanji ran forward and looked at Eren's wound.

"The bullet narrowly missed his heart," Hanji said as calmly as she could. "If I can remove it, then maybe he'll be able to heal himself." She then shouted out what she needed, and the others ran to go get them.

Hanji worked quickly but carefully. In only a few moments the bullet was out of Eren's chest and he started healing.

"Eren," Erwin said. "Where's Levi? Did he go after the intruders?"

They waited for Eren to respond. It took him a minute or two of healing before he was able to finally speak.

"They took him," Eren sobbed. "They were able to knock him out. They took him."

"They took Levi?" Jean asked, eyes going wide.

"There was a group of them," Eren said. He curled up into a ball and covered his face. Hanji placed her hand on Eren's back and slowly rubbed circles.

"We'll get him back," Hanji said, sounding so sure of herself.

"Mikasa, Jean! Do a perimeter search!" Erwin commanded. "Sasha! See if you can't track which way they went. Connie, go with her."

"Yes, Sir!" Everyone called out, running as they spoke, making sure they didn't waste anymore time.

"Eren, get changed," Erwin said. "We will go after them right away."

Hanji helped Eren stand up and pulled his clothes out. Erwin and Hanji left the room so that way Eren could get dressed.

Twenty minutes later everyone was on their horse and following the trail that Sasha found.

Levi woke up on a horse back. His hands and feet were tied and he was gagged. He was tied to the horse to keep him from falling off. He looked around, and didn't see Eren anywhere.

'Is he okay?' Levi thought. 'Or did they kill him?'

He looked around at his surroundings and his eyes went wide. They were beyond wall Maria.

"Look who's up, guys," one of them called out. "Humanity's stronger soldier."

"I'm actually surprised he got away from Zachariah," someone else called out. "Guess he does live up to the legend."

"Looking for your boyfriend?" Another one questioned. Levi glared at him. "Well, I hope you had a good time with him. Because even if you escape, you'll never see him again."

"He should be dead by now," someone else said.

Levi's eyes went wide and he shook his head. 'No, he's okay,' Levi silently reassured himself. 'He has to be okay.'

Levi slumped against the horse. He wanted to do something, anything, but he knew he couldn't. With him being bound and gagged, there wasn't a damn thing he could do. All he could do was sit and wait.

When they got to where they were going, one of them untied Levi from the horse. Then they undid his gag. They also undid his feet so that way he would be able to walk on his own.

"Want to say anything about your dead boy toy?" One asked, his tone apathetic.

"Fuck you," Levi spat. "You're an idiot if you think that a bullet can kill him."

"It can if its aimed at his heart," another man said bluntly.

Levi tried to hide his reaction. But the subtle change in his eyes betrayed him. Even he knew that Eren wouldn't survive that.

One of the men came towards Levi, a thought creeping into his mind. Levi took in his height, and for once, was thankful for his smallness. He easily ducked underneath the man's arms and kicked him in the groin, as hard as he could. When the man bent over in pain Levi slammed his knee into his face. The man stayed bent over in pain and brought a hand up to his face. Levi slammed his elbows onto the mans back and then brought his hands swinging into the others mans head. The man fell over unconscious.

Others raced forward in an attempt to capture Levi, but Levi easily avoided them. He ran and was able to reach a horse he jumped on it and started racing back toward the wall.

"Someone get the tranqs!" Someone shouted furiously. Levi looked back in time to see a tranquilizer dart hit him in the shoulder. The last thing he remembered was falling off his borrowed horse.

Levi woke up sometime later. He was tied down to a table and he was missing his shirt. He looked around and saw a table of tools next to the table he was on. He knew in that moment, what their plans were for him.

"Fuck," Levi muttered.

"Oh good," a voice said. "You're awake, we can get started. But first, I think you should know the name of your torturer, and hopefully, your killer. My name is Micah."

Micah asked Levi several questions pertaining to the titans, Eren, or any information he had. And each time Levi didn't answer, he gained a new wound. Blood ran down his body and he didn't care. It would take a miracle to get him to speak about what he knew. Granted, it wasn't a lot, but it was enough.

"Why wont you answer anything?" Micah said in a taunting manner. "Don't you value your life?"

"My life was killed," Levi said. Without Eren, he didn't want a life. No, that wasn't true. He no longer had a life without Eren. Eren had become his home, his life. He knew that they had only been together for a month, but it felt like a lifetime. And he knew he wanted to be with him forever. And with him gone, he wanted to die as well.

"Please tell me you're not talking about my son," a voice said. Levi's eyes went wide. He has only heard that voice a few times, but he knew who it belonged to.

"Grisha Jaeger," Levi said, his tone wrathful.

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for such a late update! Life has been really hectic for me as of late. I haven't been home for three weeks (Not for any bad reasons, just spending a lot of time at my best friends house), and I just haven't had a lot of time for electronics anyways sooo yeah. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And Thank you to all of those that are still hanging on and reading! You guys are awesome! **

**Also, happy fourth of July! **


	15. Chapter 15

"Levi Ackerman," Grisha said. "Now I've seen you many times before when I fixed up members of the scouting legion. But I think this is the first time I've seen you actually hurt."

"Fuck you," Levi said.

Grisha turned to Micah. "What does he mean that his life was killed?" He asked.

Micah suddenly looked nervous. "We'll, you see, Eren and Levi were involved with each other," Micah said. Grisha turned and glared at Levi. "And when we got the orders to bring only one back, Levi was the one."

"Are you telling me you killed my son?" Grisha asked. "When I gave those orders I was expecting this one to be the one killed, and Eren brought back."

"Good going, dumbass," Levi sad. "You killed your son."

"Shut up," Grisha said. "I don't want to hear anything from you. What you and my son do together is wrong."

"What you don't like that I shoved my-"

"Enough!" Grisha yelled. He turned back to Micah. "My son was the one with all the answers. He was the one that we needed."

"Sorry sir," Micah said.

"See if you can't get anything out of him," Grisha said, walking away. He paused at the door. "Kill him if you can't." Micah nodded at Grisha's back.

"Let's try this again," Micah said, picking up a tool.

oOoOo

"How long have we been riding?" Jean called out.

"A few hours," Hanji said. "We are still on their trail. Hopefully we can catch up soon."

"How are you holding up, Eren?" Erwin asked.

"I'll let you know as soon as I know," Eren said. That was the first time he had talked since they left.

"We will find him," Erwin said, trying to reassure him. Eren nodded.

They followed the trail for a while before they finally saw the building they were looking for.

"Alright, we have two options," Erwin said. "We can storm the place, or we can sneak in."

"I say storm," Eren said. "If we sneak in there's a chance we will still be caught, especially if there is someone guarding Levi. And who says we will be able to get Levi out if we sneak in."

"Alright. Anyone against a storm?" Erwin asked. No one spoke up. "Alright let's go."

Eren threw open the door and ran past the confused people who looked up. They started to shout orders as soon as they figured out what was happening. Eren didn't know where to go, but he would find his lover.

"You are supposed to be dead!" Someone called out.

"Make sure I'm actually dead next time, Bastard!" Eren said.

Micah and Levi heard the chaos that was going on outside the room. Micah looked confused and he went to the door. When he opened it he immediately had a fist in his face.

Levi watched as Micah stumbled back and revealed a pissed off Eren.

"Eren?" Levi asked weakly. Eren looked over and Levi saw the relief that flooded the younger face. Then he watched at the relief turned into something hard. Something scary.

Eren was stormed over Micah and kicked him to the ground. "What the fuck did you do to him?!" Eren shouted, standing over him.

Micah reached over and grabbed Eren's leg. He pulled causing Eren to fall backwards. Eren turned as he fell and landed on his hands. He swung his other leg around, hitting Micah's wrist. Micah let go of Eren's other hand and Eren was back on his feet.

"Eren!" Erwin came in yelling. "I got this one, get Levi!"

Eren nodded and ran over to Levi. He undid the straps that were on Levi's wrists and ankles. He looked at the wounds that covered Levi's torso. There were markings there that he didn't want to know how they there. He pulled Levi into a hug, ignoring all the blood that was on Levi's chest. He was just happy to have Levi back in his arms, somewhat safe.

"You're alive?" Levi asked clinging to Eren, despite the pain. "They told me they killed you. That they shot you in the heart."

"The bullet barely missed my heart," Eren whispered. "If it had been a little more to the left then yes, I would have died."

Levi pulled back and crushed his lips to Eren's. Levi turned sideways on the table and pulled Eren as close as he could. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi and kissed him back.

"Save the reunion for later!" Jean yelled.

"Come on guys!" Connie shouted.

"Let's get a move on!" Armin shouted.

Levi pulled away from Eren and looked at him, remembering something. He needed to tell Eren this now. It couldn't wait for later. And Erwin also needed to hear this information.

"Eren there's something you need to know," Levi said.

"What?" Eren asked.

"Your dad is here," Levi said.

"What?" Eren asked concerned . "Is he okay? Do you know what they have done to him?"

"They haven't done anything to him," Levi said. "He's their leader I think. He's the one who gave the order tonight."

"That's right," a voice called out. "Get of my Son, Levi." Levi pulled Eren closer, partially just wanting to piss of the older man.

"Have you been here the whole time?" Eren asked, twisting in Levi's arms. Yet, he still kept a hold around "Are you the one who made me a Titan?"

"The answer to both of your questions is yes," Grisha said. "I knew you'd become the strongest. That's why I made you a Titan. But there is another matter we must discuss."

"And what could be more important?" Eren growled.

"The fact that you have your arms around another man," Grisha said.

"Yeah, he's not happy that I stick something up somewhere in you," Levi said. "I'd go into details, but he doesn't like that either.

Erwin glanced at Hanji and they both covered their mouths. They both knew it wasn't the time to laugh, or comment, so they'd try to hold it for later. They were glad to know Levi still had a sense of humor. It was a small thing that was, and it was needed to be protected.

"A man should not sleep with another man," Grisha spat.

"Well see, you're the only one in this room who thinks that," Eren said. "Everyone else doesn't care. And these people, are more of a family to me than you are. It's their opinions that matter to me, not yours."

"I'm your father!" Grisha yelled.

Eren saw a subtle movement to the side of them and saw that it was Mikasa, trying to sneak up behind Grisha. He decided to keep him talking as long as possible to keep him distracted.

"You turned me into a Titan!" Eren yelled back. "A true father would never do that shit! You left! I thought you were dead. Yet you expect me to still call you my father, Asshole?"

"Watch your mouth!" Grisha scolded.

"Me watch my mouth?" Eren asked. "Why don't you watch my mouth?" Eren turned and pushed his lips against Levi's. Levi smirked against Eren's lips and then moved his mouth against Eren's.

"Stop that!" Grisha yelled.

Eren pulled back and looked at Grisha. His eyes were full of rage and that made Eren slightly happy. He saw that Mikasa was poised behind Grisha ready to strike.

"I think it's you that's about to stop," Eren said. Grisha's face contorted into confusion as Mikasa brought her hands down.

**A/N: Hey Guys! How have you been? Hopefully good. Anyways, here is the next chapter. Hope you liked it. I should be able to get onto a regular posting schedule now that I am home again for a while. And I am going to try and get another chapter out again later today. hopefully soon. Soon as in the next hour and half or so. Well, keep a look out for that chapter and I hope you guys have had an awesome day. **


	16. Chapter 16

When Grisha fell to the floor unconscious from the force of Mikasa's hit, Eren turned to Levi. He looked over Levi's wounds and gently touched the areas around them.

"You need to be looked at," Eren said. "Some of those are bad."

"It not safe here," Hanji said, her gaze darting around the area. "Can you last until we get inside the walls? If you can then I will be able to patch you up no problem."

"Yes," Levi said sliding off the table. The wounds started to bleed again from the movement and Levi looked down. "Tch. Gross."

"Grab Grisha," Erwin commanded. Like Hanji, his gaze was darting around. "We can find out information through him."

Jean walked over and picked Grisha up. "Eren, I have to say, I don't like your dad," he said.

"Neither do I," Eren said. Eren positioned himself to help Levi walk out. They quickly walked out to the horses, eyes searching for any signs of trouble. Erwin put Grisha on his horse, and Levi rode with Eren on his. They rode back towards the safety behind the walls as fast as the horses would allow.

When they got back to their HQ Hanji started looking and Levis wounds, while Erwin took Grisha to the dungeon. She examined them thoroughly and carefully. "Only a few of these are serious," Hanji said. Levi sat at the table, clenching his jaw as Hanji stitched his wounds. When she was done she sat back and examined her work. "No rough activity until they heal."

"Okay," Levi said. So he couldn't push the new recruits as hard as he usually did.

"Levi," Hanji said, raising her eyebrows. "That also means no sex."

"God dammit," both Eren and Levi said.

"Speaking of sex," Hanji said. "So Levi tops huh?" Eren blushed, Levi glared at the, and Erwin and Hanji laughed. "How much do I owe you Erwin?" Erwin said the amount and Hanji gave it to him.

"How many things do you guys bet on?" Eren asked, truly curious .

"So many things," Hanji said.

"Wait, you thought Eren topped?" Levi asked with a disturbed look.

"I was holding out hope that he had a more dominant side in bed," Hanji said pouting. "And plus, you are always so dominating in everything else, i was hoping that maybe this you would be submissive in."

"What other things do you bet on?" Eren asked. "I'm kind of afraid to know the answer. I'm already regretting that I asked."

"Oh you know," Erwin said shrugging his shoulders. "Things like whether you'll get married. Find some kids to raise. Things like that."

"You guys are freaks," Levi said with a belittling tone.

"Hey, you have no room to talk," Hanji said. "You're the one banging a dude." Levi flipped her off.

Levi stood up and sighed. "I'm going to go sleep for a while," he said.

"Same here," Eren stated, following Levi with yawn.

They went back to Eren's old room, considering that their current room was covered in glass. Levi pulled of his bloodied pants and laid down.

"I love you, Shitty brat," Levi said, staring at Eren, his eyes softening.

"I love you, too," Eren said laying down next to his lover.

Levi pulled him close and kissed him. "I was scared that I had actually lost you," Levi said. "I had given up."

"I'm not going anywhere," Eren reassured him, gently wrapping his arms around Levi.

"You're my life now," Levi rambled on. He had never said mushy stuff like this before, but now that he started, he might as well say it all. "If you're gone, I might as well be too. Eren blushed at Levi's comment and Levi groaned.

"What? Are you hurting?" Eren asked concerned, starting to pull his arms away.

"Yes I'm hurting," Levi said, grabbing Eren's arm. "Because your blushing and turning me on. But I can't do shit about it. So stop doing things that are god damn cute!"

Eren laughed and kissed Levi. "Well how about this," Eren said. "When you get better, I'll make it up to you."

"You better, Brat," Levi said.

Eren gently curled up against Levi as closed his eyes. "Go to sleep," Eren said. Levi nodded. He kissed Eren's head and closed his eyes.

oOoOo

The next day Levi, Eren, Erwin, and Hanji went down stairs to question Grisha. Erwin patted him down to make sure that he didn't have any weapons on him.

"Hey, Levi," Erwin said, in a teasing voice. "Why don't you pat him down around his waist. I mean you do like that sort of stuff."

"No," Levi growled. "For one I wouldn't touch him with a ten foot pole. For another, this is the only one I like." Levi started to reach south on Eren, but Eren grabbed his hand.

"Nope," Eren laughed. "Remember what Hanji said. Not until you're better."

Erwin and Hanji started laughing at Eren's teasing. Levi glared at Eren, then made a pouty face. While laughing Eren shook his head.

"He does show emotion!" Hanji joked.

"That's disgusting," Grisha said, his face twisting to show the disgust.

"Only to you," Eren said in a light tone. "But to me it's quite pleasurable."

Erwin turned his attention back towards Grisha, and started interrogating him. They stayed down there for hours, getting no where. Finally Eren got too pissed off to stay down there any longer, so they called it a day.

They spent time down in the basement with Grisha for as long as they could. They held him in the cells, and questioned him when they wanted answers. Grisha, on the other hand, wouldn't say anything.

Throughout the days, Eren took advantage of the 'no sex' rule and teased Levi. As much as he possibly could. He purposely did things that he knew would turn Levi on. Levi knew that was what Eren was doing and it pissed him off.

When Levi got better, Eren made up for all the times he teased Levi, as promised. He also made up for future times that they wouldn't be able to do anything.

**A/N; Hey guys! As promised, I got the second chapter out for the day! Probably not within the time span I gave though...**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I plan to have the next chapter out pretty soon too. It would be Monday at the earliest because I am going out of state this weekend starting early tomorrow. But it will be out within the week at least. Well, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. ^-^**


	17. Chapter 17

Six months passed quickly and everything had returned to normal. Eren avoided talking to Grisha unless he had to. But that was kept to a minimum.

Everyone was sitting around the table laughing and talking. Well, everyone but Levi was laughing. It was pretty much impossible to get him to even crack a smile. So laughing was out of the question.

"Are you guys ever going to get married?" Erwin asked out of the blue, staring intently at the couple.

"Uh," Eren said blushing. He glanced over at Levi who was staring at Levi.

"Shut it, shitty Eyebrows," Levi said, glaring at Erwin. "We've only begin together for seven months."

"Remember all the stuff you've told me though?" Erwin teased. Levi's eyes went wide and he blushed slightly, looking away from the commander.

Eren looked over at Levi confused. When he saw Levi blush he leaned over and kissed his cheek. "You should blush more often," Eren whispered. Which in turn, made Levi blush more. Eren smiled in satisfaction and sat back in his chair.

While everyone was having a good time upstairs, downstairs was anything but happy. A plan was unfolding.

Grisha reached behind his bed and pulled out the screw. He went to the cell door and started scratching away at the stone wall, right around the lock of the cell. He had been working on this for the past six months, and he was almost there. He needed to work slowly as to not alert the others to what he was doing. If you looked closely enough at the tip of his fingers, you would see the scars from where the nail had dug into his fingers. And soon enough, the lock was no longer attached to the wall. He slid the cell door open and stepped out. He was grateful that the short, disgusting man hadn't of patted him down when he had the chance. Because of he had, he might of found the four bullets that he had hidden.

He reached down and unzipped his pants. He reached into the secret pocket he had and pulled out the four bullets. These bullets weren't ordinary bullets either. These were designed for his son. They were coated in a serum that made it to where Eren's Titan regeneration would not start.

He slowly crept up the stairs and slowly walked around, trying to stay as quiet as possible. He looked for possible places that could hold a gun. He opened a closet he found, and inside was the gun he needed. The gun was already loaded, so he took out four of the bullets and replaced them with his. He then slowly walked toward the sound of the voices. He quickly found Eren among them and aimed. If this was the life that his son was going to lead, with that man, and not using the power that he was blessed with, then he was no longer needed in the grad scheme of things.

Sasha heard the slight shift on the floorboards in the hallway. She looked up and yelped. Everyone got to their feet and turned around, seeing what alarmed the food lover.

Before anyone could move, the sound of gunfire filled the air.

Each and every bullet hit Eren. All of them in his torso.

Levi ran forward and got the gun out of Grisha's hand, and threw it. He proceeded to hit Grisha as hard as he could in a blind fury. As Levi hit Grisha the extra bullets fell out of his hand.

Erwin grabbed the gun and the bullets. He loaded one into the chamber and pointed it at Grisha's head. Levi stepped away from Grisha so Erwin could get a good shot. Erwin stood there for a moment, contemplating if he really should pull the trigger. This man held information that they needed. Yet, at the same time, he just wounded his own son, possibly killing him. He was also now a threat to the rest of the squad.

"Do it!" Multiple people shouted. The choice was made for him. The sound of a final gunshot ripped through the building.

Levi ran back over to Eren and pulled him into his arms. The smell of blood and gunpowder filled the air. Everyone but Hanji and Levi were frozen to where they were.

"No, you can't die on me," Levi said panic lacing his voice. "There's too much I need to do with you. Hanji help him!" He looked up at her pleadingly. He couldn't lose another person that he loved.

"Levi-" Eren started.

"Shh, don't talk," Levi said, running a hand through his lover's hair. "You're going to be okay."

That was the last thing Eren heard before everything went black.

Hanji quickly got what she needed and went to Eren. "Take his shirt off," Hanji instructed. Levi nodded followed her instructions, gently lifting Eren's shirt. Hanji quickly started pulling the bullets out. When it got to the last bullet she paused. "Levi."

Levi nodded. He already knew what Hanji was going to say. He could see it for himself. The last bullet was dangerously close to his heart. Hanji slowly worked on this one. Any small wrong move and it could kill Eren. After a few minutes of pure silence, the bullet was finally out.

Levi watched, waiting for the sign that he was starting to heal. When it didn't come everyone started to panic.

"Why isn't he healing?" Levi said, his eyes scanning the blood covered torso. "He should be healing by now!"

"Grisha had four extra bullets in his hand," Erwin said softly. "Check to see off the others have anything on them." Hanji nodded and picked each bullet, examining them closely. There wasn't much, but she could see residue on the bullets despite the blood covering them.

"Four of these have something on them. They were most likely coated in something to make it to where he couldn't use his shifter powers," Hanji said. "He's going to need real medical attention."

"Eren?" Levi said. Eren's breaths weren't normal to begin with, but now started to slow. They became ragged. Then it became to where they were barely there. "Breathe. You have to breathe. I can't lose you."

"Levi!" Hanji shouted, getting his attention. "Get him to my squad! I have the supplies that are needed there!"

Levi picked Eren up and went as fast as he could to the horses. He and Hanji went to her headquarters as fast as their horses would run.

"Stay here and take care of the place. Get rid of Grisha and clean up Eren's blood," Erwin ordered. "We will let you know as soon as we know anything." The squad members all nodded slowly, all still in shock. Erwin ran out to the stables and got onto his horse. Then he took after Hanji and Levi.

When they got to Hanji's squad, they ran inside. Hanji pointed to two of her subordinates. "You two! I need your help!" She commanded. When they saw the limp and almost lifeless Eren in Levi's arms they asked no questions. She led Levi to a room where she could work on Eren. "Levi, I need you to leave the room."

"No!" Levi said. "I need to stay!"

"No, you need to leave!" Hanji argued. "I can't work properly with you hovering around me."

Erwin arrived just then and heard what Hanji had said. He picked Levi up, knowing he wouldn't comply to her wishes, and took him out of the room.

"Shitty Eyebrows!" Levi yelled. Erwin set him on the ground and Levi punched him in the face.

"Do you want to make the chance of him dying bigger?" Erwin yelled. "Because that is what will happen if you stay in there."

Levi turned around and punched the wall. He grimaced and let his hand fall, his knuckles bloody. "What if he dies?" Levi asked quietly, still facing the wall. "I can't lose him."

"I know, Levi," Erwin said. He had never seen Levi like this. Not even after his very first mission when he lost the two people who were the closest to him.

"No, you don't!" Levi yelled turning around to face Erwin. "None of you know! He means more to me than any of you could possibly know." Tears sprang to Levi's eyes and Erwin's widened in shock.

"We know that you love him," Erwin said. "And I know all the things you told me. How could I possibly not know?"

"But there's something that I didn't tell you. I tried to mislead you and Hanji so no one would begin to know anything until Eren himself knew," Levi said his voice sounding strained. "I was going to wait for our one year."

"Wait, Levi, don't tell me," Erwin said, all the pieces starting to fall into place.

Levi nodded. "I was going to propose," Levi whispered looking down. "And if he dies, my world will end." Levi brought a hand up to his face to quickly wipe at the stray tear.

"Just be patient," Erwin said quietly, looking towards the ground. He wouldn't be able to Argue with Levi anymore. Not after knowing what Levi just said. All he could do now, was try and comfort him. But that would be no simple task. "Hanji will do the best she can."

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry its been a while. Life kinda got in the way. Anyways, here is the next chapter and I will try to get the next one to you guys either later tonight or tomorrow. But it will be tomorrow at the latest. I promise. I hope you all enjoyed. **

**Also, I do not own AOT or any of the characters. Sadly. **


	18. Chapter 18

Time passed and with each minute Levi became more and more worried. He stayed in the hallway, pacing outside the door, refusing to leave. When the door finally opened he looked up at Hanji and his heart sank at the look on her face.

"It doesn't look good, Levi," Hanji said quietly. Levi placed his head in his hands, his body shaking. "His lungs were hit. Thankfully all of his other vital organs were unharmed. But, if his lungs don't heal properly, or at all it could kill him, because he won't be able to get air. If he survives this, he's out of missions until he is healed. He will be on bed rest until then as well. Even walking will be too much for him."

"U ad f," Levi said.

"Lower your hands Levi," Hanji sighed. "I can't understand you."

Levi looked up at Hanji. "You said if," he said again.

"He lost a lot of blood," Hanji stated. "And again, the issue of his lungs. They can collapse at any moment. Out of all scenarios that could have played out since we saw Grisha, this is one of the worst."

"Can I see him?" Levi asked. Hanji nodded solemnly. Levi walked past Hanji and into the room.

He saw Eren lying on a bed, with his eyes closed. Eren's chest was rising and falling with each ragged breath he took. His chest was still bare and Levi saw all the bullet wounds. Each one was stitched up, and a member of Hanji's squad was placing bandages on him.

Outside the room Erwin turned to Hanji. "Levi loves that boy more than we knew," Erwin informed her.

"What do you mean?" Hanji asked, looking at her friend with tired eyes.

"You know how he always changed the subject when we brought up marriage to him?" Erwin asked. Hanji nodded. "It wasn't because he didn't want to, like we thought. Or that it would just take a while. It's because he already had a plan. He didn't want us to even begin to know that though."

"What?" Hanji asked surprised, not sure she was hearing him right. The runt actually had a plan?

"He had a plan to propose," Erwin said again.

"Erwin," Hanji said, staring at the door.

"What?"

"If Eren dies," Hanji paused, wondering how she should state her next thought. "Levi will follow him."

Erwin closed his eyes, letting out a small sigh. "I know."

As the soldier finished bandaging the unconscious teen, Levi drifted to his side. He pulled up a chair and sat down slowly.

"We should have paid more attention to Grisha," Levi whispered, pain in his voice. "Then this wouldn't of happened. You wouldn't of almost died, and we would still be around the table, happy."

Erwin and Hanji quietly opened the door and watched Levi.

"I need you to live," Levi pleaded. He wasn't so much as talking to Eren, but to himself. Saying everything that needed to be said. "There's too much I had planned. I had a plan for our one year anniversary. Remember that castle we had used as headquarters when you first joined? I was going to take you back there. I was going to set something up. I don't know what, but there was going to be something. I was going to act like that day wasn't anything special. Like I had forgotten. Then when we got to that castle, I was going to get on one knee. I was going to ask you to marry me. I want to be with you forever. Because for me, without you, there is nothing. You've taken over my life, but I wouldn't want it any other way. I've grown to love you too much to lose you. So please, live." Levi reached over and took Eren's hand in his. He squeezed the limp hand that rested in his.

Hanji looked at Erwin and he nodded, their fears confirmed. They knew for a fact now, that if Eren died, Levi would follow without hesitation.

"There was so much more that I wanted to do with you," Levi said. "So much more. You can't leave me." Levi bent his head down and place his forehead on Eren's hand.

Erwin and Hanji watched as Levi's shoulders began to shake.

Hanji looked at Erwin with wide eyes. "What do we do?" She mouthed. She had never seen Humanities Strongest Soldier so distraught.

"I don't know," Erwin mouthed. "I never thought this would happen." Which was true. He never thought of Levi to be the one who let himself feel so much for another person. Not with the lives they lived.

Hanji made a sign to back out of the room. So that's what they did, and they quietly closed the door.

"Shit," Hanji said, sliding her glasses up onto her head.

"Yeah," Erwin agreed, understanding everything that was implied in that one curse. "Eren does have a chance, right?"

"Yes, but it's minimal," Hanji said. "If his Titan regeneration was working, then there would be no question about it. But it's not. So all we can do now is hope."

oOoOo

A few days passed and Levi never once left Eren's side. When he slept he was either curled up in the chair, or slumped over on the bed. Occasionally he would get up to move around to ease some of the tension in his aching muscle. Though, in that time, Eren hadn't woken up.

"Levi," Hanji said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"What?" Levi mumbled half asleep, his eyes closed.

"You can take Eren back to your headquarters," Hanji said. He opened his eyes to look up at her. "I have a cart ready, since he can't ride horseback in his condition."

"Okay," Levi said sitting up. He rubbed an eye and stretched. He stood up and gently lifted Eren, bringing him to the cart that was waiting for them.

Erwin arrived at Levi's headquarters before Levi. When Levi's squad saw Erwin, and the tired look that was upon his face, they all assumed the worst.

"Eren, is he?" Mikasa asked, not finishing the question. But everyone knew what the final word was.

"He's alive," Erwin said relieving the fears. "But barely." Everyone, including Jean, let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank God," Armin said, sitting down with the relief that washed over him. He hadn't of lost his childhood friend, yet.

"Levi's bringing him back today," Erwin informed the young squad. "But there's some things you need to know. Things you need to be ready for."

"What?" Sasha asked.

"Eren is unconscious," Erwin said flatly, getting straight to the point. "He hasn't woken up since he was shot. His lungs were hit, so it's a small chance that he will continue living. But there's still a chance. If he does live, he will be on bed rest until he's completely okay. Walking will even be too big of a chore for him. So all of you will need to put your efforts into helping take care of him. You will need to do anything that Levi asks without hesitation and to the best of your ability. And the last thing I need from you is one request."

"What is it?" Connie asked.

"If Eren dies," Erwin said. He paused and looked at each one in turn, making sure they knew how important this was. "Lock Levi in one of the cells."

"What?" Jean asked. "Why?"

"Because if Eren dies, Levi won't hesitate to take his own life," Erwin said. "We heard Levi himself say that there is nothing for him without Eren. Levi will need to be in an area where he cant do any harm to himself. Also, while he is here, he will most likely stay by Eren's side, so you will need to continuously check on him."

Everyone's face held a shocked expression. None of them could believe that Levi would go that far. But as they thought about, they knew that he would. The man has changed since Eren came around.

"Levi will be here any moment," Erwin said. "I don't want him to know anything about what I just told you. Understood?"

"Understood," the squad said in unison.

A few moment later Levi and Hanji showed up. Levi picked up Eren and carried him inside silently. His squad members were shocked at his appearance. He had deep bags underneath is his eyes, and his eyes were bloodshot. He walked past them and went to his and Eren's room, without so much as a glance at his squad. He gently laid Eren on the bed and sat on the edge. He stared at the love of his life, fearing that he would never wake up.

**A/N: Sorry about the late update! I ended up at a friends house all day playing DnD for hours on end and didn't get home until midnight. Soo yeah. Sorry. My nerd level right now is like over 9000. Lately all I have been doing is writing FanFiction, Reading Manga, Playing DnD and my dad brought me home a Dragon Ball Manga and I flipped. Its in Complete Japanese. Which I'm super happy about because I am about halfway fluent in Japanese so I am going to try and translate what I know. Wish me luck! **

**Now that my nerdness is over, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Yes I know I am evil to Eren, but it doesn't help when my best friend encourages this. In fact she helps me gain ideas with a lot of the harmful aspects in this. So blame her XD**


	19. Chapter 19

"Heichou?" Armin asked quietly, taking a step into the room. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"No," Levi said quickly. Armin nodded sadly and went back out. No matter how many times they checked on him he was always in the same spot. His answers were all the same, no matter the question.

The door opened again and this time, it was Hanji who entered the room. "You can lie in the bed with him," Hanji said softly. "It won't hurt him."

Levi didn't hesitate to lie down and gently pull Eren into his arms. He buried his face in Eren's hair and closed his eyes, content to be so close to his lover again. Hanji watched as Levi's breaths became more and more even. She sighed and went back out to the others.

"He's asleep," Hanji said and Erwin sighed.

"Good," Erwin said, rubbing his face. "Now if only he would eat."

"What do you mean?" Connie asked. The only ones who really knew Levi's condition were Erwin and Hanji. Sure the rest of the squad knew Levi wasn't healthy, but they didn't know how bad he actually was.

"Levi's barely slept or ate for the past week," Hanji said. "He will only sleep for about ten to fifteen minutes at a time, and that's only when his body forces him to sleep. And as for food, he will take only a few bites if any at all."

Levi's squad looked down the hallway with solemn looks. They were all surprised that Levi cared so much about someone else that he would throw his own health out the window. He had never let his emotions for the boy show too much. So they were just now seeing the depths of his feelings.

oOoOo

Another week passed and Levi's refusal to eat or sleep was showing. He had lost a lot of weight, and the bags under his eyes had only gotten deeper. Levi went six days without sleeping. But eventually he was pulled into the abyss called sleep without his approval.

Eren slowly opened his eyes and the first thing he felt was pain. He scrunched up his face as he took in a breath and pain radiated throughout his torso. He turned his head to see Levi curled into a ball next to him. Levi was asleep with his arms wrapped around Eren's. Eren moved his hand and grasped one of Levi's, giving it a small squeeze.

In response to Eren's squeeze Levi curled up even more, and his arms tightened around Eren's.

Erwin stood outside the door with his hand on the knob. It had only been twenty minutes since he last checked on Levi. But they needed to continually check on him. He knew Levi would be pissed that he was back already. He sighed and opened the door anyways. His eyes widened with what he saw.

"Eren," Erwin breathed. Eren turned towards the commander and smiled slightly"How are you feeling?"

"My chest hurts a little," Eren whispered, trying to be quiet for Levi. "And it hurts a lot to breathe."

"When you were shot your lungs were hit," Erwin explained, moving closer to the bed. "We weren't sure that you were going to wake up. You had more of a chance to die than you did to wake up."

"How has Levi been?" Eren asked concerned, looking back over at the other inhabitant of the bed.

"Do you want the brutal answer? Or the sugar coated answer?" Erwin asked seriously.

"Brutal," Eren said, looking back up at Erwin seriously.

"He hasn't been good," Erwin stated. "He's lost so much weight. His eyes became bloodshot and there are deep bags under his eyes. He stopped talking to us. Let him sleep as long as possible. This is the first time he's slept in six days. He's refused to sleep, eat, and leave your side. The only way he left was either to use the bathroom or shower. Eren, we were all scared that you weren't going to make it, but Levi was taking it far harder than we could have imagined."

"What else?" Eren asked quietly. What Erwin said was shocking him. But he knew that there was something he wasn't saying.

"We were preparing to lock Levi in a cell," Erwin said. "We highly believe that Levi would of took his life if you didn't make it."

Eren's eyes went wide and he looked over at his sleeping lover. He wanted to believe that wasn't true. He wanted to believe that what Erwin said was a lie. Or at least that they were all just overreacting. But looking at Levi, he could see that his uniform sagged in places that were once tight. Eren went to get up but Erwin was instantly next to him, placing his hands on Eren's shoulders.

"No, you're on bed rest," Erwin informed him. "You're not allowed to get up until you are completely healed. Because of your lungs being damaged, its too risky for you to do anything."

Eren gently laid back down, nodding in understanding. "How long could that take?" Eren asked.

"One to three months is what Hanji estimated," Erwin said. "And you aren't even done with the first month yet."

"How long was I out?" Eren asked eyebrows knitting together.

"Two weeks," Erwin said.

"Levi's been abusing himself for two weeks?" Eren asked sadly.

"He was worrying about you." Erwin said. "And it's you who we need to worry about still. I'm going to go get Hanji so she can look at your wounds." Erwin walked out of the room before Eren could protest.

Eren looked at Levi closely. He was sad that Levi hadn't taken care of himself. He flinched as a pain radiated through his body, coming from his lungs.

"How's Levi?" Hanji asked when she saw Erwin.

"Finally asleep," Erwin said. "But that's not our main concern."

"Then what is?" Armin asked. Everyone looked up at the commander with concerned eyes. There was a different air about him than all the other times he has came back from the hall.

"Eren woke up," Erwin said. Everyone was instantly on their feet.

"Are you serious?" Mikasa asked.

"I thought you said it was unlikely he would wake up, Hanji," Jean said.

"It's a miracle," Hanji said shocked.

"Hanji, come look at Eren's bullet wounds," Erwin said. "Everyone else stay here. Do not come back unless instructed otherwise."

"Wait! When can we see him?" Armin asked.

"After Levi wakes up," Erwin said. "I don't want to much interaction with him and he is weakened and prone to sickness right now. Plus, It's only fair that Levi is one of the first ones to see him." The squad nodded and slowly sank back into their chairs.

Erwin and Hanji went back to the room Levi and Eren were in. Hanji went in and looked at Eren fascinated.

"Hey, Hanji," Eren said. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths.

"Your lungs hurt?" Hanji asked knowingly.

"Yeah," Eren groaned. "It feels like I'm getting stabbed every time I take a breath."

Hanji nodded. "if it didn't hurt I'd be worried," she said. She walked up to Eren and pulled his shirt up slowly, as to not catch the stitches.

"Wow, only Levi is supposed to take my clothes off," Eren joked.

Hanji smiled and started taking off the bandages. "They look good. I can actually take the stitches out," Hanji said. "Erwin, can you go get my things?"

"Yes," Erwin said. He left the room and was back in a minute. He handed Hanji her bag and she started taking the stitches out. Eren watched as she worked and looked at each of the places he was shot. Anger coursed through him as he thought about the fact that his own father had done this. First he forced the titan ability on him and then he tried to kill him. He was ripped from his thoughts when Hanji spoke.

"Now Levi can cuddle you completely when he wakes up," Hanji said smiling. "Not just your arm. But, he will have to be careful because of your lungs. Oh and you know the no sex rule Levi had when he was injured?"

"Yeah," Eren said, knowing where this was going.

"Well, Levi gets to pay you back for all the times you teased him," Hanji said, smiling slightly.

"God dammit," Eren said. Hanji laughed.

"Did you honestly think that if you couldn't walk around, you'd be able to have sex?" Hanji asked. Eren shrugged. Hanji stood up. "Just focus on getting better."

"Is there anything you need before we leave the room?" Erwin asked.

"I actually have a couple of questions," Eren said. Erwin and Hanji nodded.

"Okay, lets hear them," Erwin said.

"What happened to my dad?" Eren asked. He was hoping that they would say back down in the cell. He wanted nothing more to kill Grisha himself.

"I shot him as soon as we were able to get the gun away from him," Erwin said. Eren nodded, slightly disappointed, but knew that was most likely the best thing to do.

"Why isn't the Titan regeneration working?" Eren asked. This time Hanji answered his question. She explained to him about the serum they found on the bullets Grisha replaced in the gun. Eren absorbed everything she had to say. So he really was intent on killing him. He wanted to know why, but the only person who could tell him was dead. But that was okay.

"Is that all? Or do you need anything else?" Erwin asked.

"Can you give me a book?" Eren asked. "There should be a couple on the dresser. Any one of them will be okay."

Erwin nodded and picked a book. He handed it to Eren and left the room, followed bu Hanji. Eren read the book one handed, seeing as how Levi was holding onto the other arm. He read for hours, waiting for Levi to finally wake up.

**A/N: Hey guys! So Eren is finally awake! What do you think about that? Good right? Well, I hope you liked this chapter and I will try and get the next one out here within the next few days! **

**Also, I do not own AOT. If I did, we would know what was in Eren's basement by now. But I don't so Eren's basement is still a mystery. **


	20. Chapter 20

Levi started to slowly blink his eyes open, waking up. The first thing he saw that his arms were wrapped around one of Eren's. He stretched and straightened out his body, letting go of that piece of Eren. He turned his head and looked over at Eren, who was looking at him. Holding the book up above his head so he could look at Levi from underneath it.

Levi sat up quickly and looked at Eren with curious and disbelieving eyes. "When did you wake up?" Levi asked breathlessly. This was the exact reason he didn't want to go to sleep.

"A few hours ago," Eren stated. Then he pulled up his shirt. "And look, stitches are out."

Levi crashed his lips to Eren's before another thought could process, though making sure to be gentle. Levi kissed Eren until Eren was pushing against his chest, unable to breathe. Levi sat back and watched as Eren struggled for breath.

"I guess you really do take my breath away," Eren attempted to joke while gasping for air.

"That was cheesy as shit, Jaeger," Levi said, glaring at his injured lover. Then his eyes softened. "I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you! I love you so much and you are my everything."

Eren smiled at the confession. "And you say I'm cheesy," Eren pointed out. Levi gently pulled Eren into his arms. Eren got sad as he felt bones on Levi that he hasn't felt before. He turned his head so he could look at Levi. "You need to eat. You need to get healthy again."

"So do you," Levi said. Eren nuzzled against Levi's neck. "I was scared I was going to lose you."

"I know," Eren said quietly. "And I love you very much, too."

"Promise to never scare me like that again," Levi said.

"It wasn't really my choice, but I promise," Eren said.

Levi and Eren stayed like that for a countless amount of time. Then Erwin finally can back to check in. When he saw that Levi was awake, he asked them if it was okay for the others to come see Eren. When they consented, everyone else came and talked to Eren. They talked until Eren was having trouble breathing again. Which didn't take very long.

oOoOo

Another week passed with little recovery from Eren. He was healing slowly, which was a first. Levi still stayed next to Eren. They would lie in bed and cuddle, as gently as they could. Levi would kiss Eren as much as he could, and Eren would do the same. They would read books and talk. They would do anything they could that wouldn't take much effort on Eren's side, but that could still pass time.

Levi placed a hand on the back of Eren's neck, then placed his forehead against Eren's. Levi tilted his head, and kissed Eren. Eren melted into the kiss, relaxing against Levi. Their kisses have gotten deeper, and more sweeter. Levi was shocked when Eren suddenly pulled back away from him.

Eren turned his head away from Levi and started violently coughing.

"Eren?" Levi asked concerned.

Eren's face started to change to different shades of blue. He was coughing hard and he couldn't breath. Levi jumped out of the bed and threw open his door.

"Hanji!" Levi yelled, halfway out the door. "Hanji we need you! Hurry!"

Levi ran back to Eren. He didn't know what he could do. But he knew he had to do something. Before he could do anything though, Eren lost consciousness.

Hanji ran into the room a second later. "What happened?" She asked, instantly going to Eren.

"I don't know!" Levi said. "He just started coughing."

Hanji placed a hand on Eren's head to turn his face towards her. She paused when her hand touched his face.

"He's burning up," Hanji said, more to herself than anything. "He has a high fever. This is most likely the result of his body trying to heal everything else, so it didn't register the fever. He is still breathing so he should be okay, for now."

"What do you mean by for now?" Levi asked, quickly looking up at Hanji.

"This fever to any other person would just be an inconvenience," Hanji informed him. "But with his lungs injured, this fever had the potential to kill him."

"How can we get him healthy again?" Levi asked, not even trying to hide the concern in his features.

"There's nothing specific that we can do," Hanji said, shaking her head. "Just nurse it like any other fever. His activity needs to be limited even more. I'm sorry, but even kissing him is now forbidden. And talking needs to be limited. Levi, I'm going to tell you this because I know you'll take care of it. The room needs to be completely sterile. Any small germ is harmful to him"

"Okay," Levi said, nodding his head. With his clean freak tendencies, that would be possible.

"One last thing," Hanji said. "His interaction with anybody needs to be limited as well. But since I know you're a clean freak, and would kill us if we tried to keep you away from him, you will be the only one he sees." Levi let out a sigh I relief and nodded.

"If anything happens I'll let you know," Levi said.

"Levi, no matter how much you want to believe you are, you're not invincible," Hanji said. "You need to be careful. You can get sick from this."

"I'll be careful," Levi promised.

Hanji nodded and with one final glance back, left. She went out and told the others the situation and what needed to happen. Levi climbed back into the bed and pulled Eren into his arms.

"Why must you worry me so?" Levi asked quietly into Eren's hair.

An hour or so later, Eren regained consciousness.

"Levi?" Eren asked, his voice scratchy.

"Shut up, Brat," Levi said. "You have orders to talk minimally."

Eren opened his mouth to say something but Levi put a hand over his mouth.

"Seriously, Shitty Brat," Levi said, worry evident on his face. "You have a fever, and it can kill you if you over exert yourself. So take it easy. And get better as fast as you fucking can."

"Why?" Eren asked.

"Because not only do we have a no sex rule," Levi said. "But we now have a no kissing rule." Eren stuck out his bottom lip in a pouting manner.

"We can still cuddle right?" Eren asked.

"Yes," Levi said pulling Eren closer.

oOoOo

A month had passed and Eren's fever just got worse. Breathing was still hard for him. He couldn't talk much without his breath becoming short. He was weak, and had little appetite.

Levi and Eren sat on the bed reading a book. Eren's skin was tinted a pale shade. Levi worried about him, but he tried to not let it show. Suddenly Eren put his book down.

"Levi?" Eren asked. "Can you get me the garbage can? And quickly."

Levi set his book down and grabbed the can. He handed it to Eren confused. The can was barely in Eren's hands before he stuck his face in it and vomited. Levi sat down next to Eren and rubbed circles into his back between his shoulder blades. When Eren was done Levi handed him a towel and took the can. Eren wiped his mouth.

"I'm sorry," Eren said.

"For what?" Levi asked confused. "For being sick? You can't control that."

"I know, but still," Eren said. "But, you are also trapped in here with me."

"I'm not trapped," Levi said. "Trapped implies that I'm in here against my will. But I'm not. I get to spend uninterrupted time with you."

"I guess so," Eren said, turning his face away from Levi.

"Shitty Brat," Levi said. "I'm going to go clean this out. When I get back, I'll show you the best I can that I'm not trapped." Eren nodded and Levi walked out the door.

"How's he doing?" Hanji asked from behind Levi. Levi turned around and sighed.

"He's only getting worse," Levi said. "He just threw up. It's disgusting."

Hanji laughed and Levi glared at her. "I'm sorry, it's just that no matter how much you love someone, you will still call something gross," Hanji said.

"Of course," Levi said. "But that doesn't change the fact that he isn't getting better."

"I'm hoping that the serum runs out of his system," Hanji said, getting serious again.

"Wouldn't it have done that by now?" Levi asked.

"I don't know," Hanji said sighing. "Grisha was a smart man. He may have invented something that would stay in Eren's system for months."

"Then lets hope it gets out of his system before this fever takes him from me," Levi said. He left Hanji there and went to clean the garbage can.

When Levi got back into the room he placed the can next to Eren, so that way he could grab it easily. He looked at Eren and gave a slight smile. Eren had fallen asleep, and was now clinging to Levi's pillow.

Levi sat down on his side of the bed and picked his book up again.

"Levi," Eren sighed.

Levi turned his head and saw that Eren was still asleep. He leaned down and kissed Eren's head.

"What are you dreaming about, Brat?" Levi asked quietly. He watched as Eren curled more around his pillow and sighed again.

**A/N: Hey Guys! Before I say anything I just want to say that if there are any typos or anything is really messed up I'm sorry. Im really tired but I also really wanted to get this chapter out because it's way past the time that I said I would have this out. **

**Speaking of which, theres a reason as to why it's like three weeks late. It's not just because I'm shitty. So, right before I was able to post the update, our internet security virus protector thingy expired. So my mom banned me from going on the computer until we got a new virus protector. And well, we go a new one! So I will be able to get another chapter out soon. And I know for a fact it wont take three weeks. **

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. And I'm going to bed now. So Good Night my Lovely Readers. ^-^**


	21. Chapter 21

Days passed and Eren still made no progress. Levi would be woken up in the middle of the night from the sound of Eren vomiting. After he would be done Eren would be left gasping for breath. He would wipe his mouth and Levi would pull him close. Levi would hold him until he fell asleep. Once he was asleep, Levi would get up and go clean the can out, and try to get rid of the smell. Sometimes he would do this multiple times during the night. And each time he would hope that Eren would get better. But he never did.

"How long has it been since I got shot?" Eren asked weakly.

"A few days over two months," Levi said.

"Why do I feel like today has like, an event or something?" Eren asked, his eyebrows knitting together.

"Because today," Levi said. He paused and looked at Eren, who gave him a confused look. "Is our nine month anniversary."

"Damn," Eren said.

"What?" Levi asked confused.

"We can't celebrate with sex," Eren pouted.

"Is sex all you can think about?" Levi teased.

"Hey, I've been deprived of it for two months," Eren defended himself. He started coughing and Levi pulled him into his lap. Eren took deep wheezing breaths when he was done.

"Enough talking for now," Levi said, rubbing circles into Eren's back. "Just know that I love you."

Eren nodded. He wanted to say it back, but he knew that Levi didn't want him to talk. And he really didn't have the energy to defy Levi right now.

The days quickly blended into weeks. And those weeks turned into a month. Eren's sickness only got worse. Eren couldn't even talk anymore without losing breath. When he needed to say anything he would write it down. Hanji had come back a multiple times to check on him.

Levi worried even more. He saw how Eren was getting worse. He knew Eren needed to get better, or there would be no Eren.

Eren reached over and grabbed Levi's wrist. Levi looked over, ready to ask Eren what he needed but stopped. He saw Eren folded in half with a hand on his head, face contorted in pain. Eren let out a small, breathless scream. Levi jumped off the bed and ran out to everyone, panic clear on his face.

"Hanji!" He said urgently. She looked up, saw the frantic look on Levi's face and stood up. Together they ran back to the room.

Eren was still folded in half. But now he had both hands on his head. Hanji ran towards him and turned him to look at her. She asked him questions and he would either nod or shake his head. But she had to repeat the questions before he would answer. Levi stood next to the door biting his thumb nail, a habit he picked up recently. Finally she stood up and went to Levi. Levi looked over her shoulder to see that Eren had passed out.

"His brain isn't getting enough oxygen," Hanji said. "If this continues his brain will shut down, in turn, killing him." Levi ran a hand slowly through his hair.

"He's not going to live, is he?" Levi asked, almost silently.

"No, I don't believe so," Hanji said. "I'm actually surprised he has lived this long. But, I would say he has less than a month."

Levi shut his eyes and shook his head. "No, you said he would heal!" Levi shouted.

"I thought he would," Hanji said. "I've never seen anything like this. I'm sorry. I am so sorry." She left Levi there, with tears slowly falling down his face.

"Hanji," Erwin asked. "Is Eren okay?"

"If by okay you mean alive? Then yes," Hanji said. "But I don't think he will be for long."

"No," Mikasa breathed. The entire squad, including Jean, wanted Eren to make it through this. They wanted him and their leader back to normal. Every thing was quieter and more somber without those two around.

"Unless," Hanji slowly said, thinking. "I'll be back as soon as I can." She went out the door without further explanation.

The squad members listened as they heard the sound of her horse leaving.

"What just went through her mind?" Connie asked, staring out the door.

"No one will ever know," Erwin said, shaking his head. "Probably something insane, yet helpful."

Two more weeks passed and Eren grew weaker and weaker, if that was even possible. His breaths were wheezy and small.

"Levi," Eren said weakly.

"No, don't talk," Levi said. Levi pulled Eren closer to him.

"I need to say something," Eren said. "I know I'm going to die soon, that's a fact. You need to listen."

"What is it?" Levi asked sadly. He knew Eren could die at any moment. He had to stop and take deep breaths after a couple words. He had stopped eating, and was frail. Eren could really die at any moment. He knew that, and it scared him.

"You need to know that I love you," Eren said. "But, when I die, you have to live on. There are others here that need you."

"They can get along without me," Levi said. "I've told you before. You are my life."

"I know. But you have to promise me," Eren said. "I can't stand the thought of a world without you, even if I'm not there to see it."

"I can't promise that," Levi said. Eren slowly reached up and brushed his bony fingers against Levi's cheek, wiping a tear away.

"Please don't cry," Eren said. He gasped for breath. His time was coming, and it was coming quickly. It would be here any moment. "I have one last request."

"What is it?" Levi said weakly.

"I want one last kiss," Eren pleaded.

Levi nodded and lowered his head. He slowly went towards Eren until their lips met. He kissed Eren for only a moment, before he felt Eren's body relax.

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's been quite a while. And I just wanted to say that you guys are awesome. **

**Also, I hope that you guys don't hate me for this. **

**I wanted to give you a long update because of my slacker skills in posting. But I also wanted to let you guys have a moment to think about what just happened and let you freak out for a moment. Thus, this intermission was spawned. **

**I was originally going to have this as two separate chapters until I failed at posting normally. So, I guess this is kind of a win for you guys. **

**Well, I guess I'll let you go back to reading! Enjoy. **

Levi pulled back away from Eren, with tears streaming down his face. He pulled Eren into a hug, letting out a choked sob. It wasn't until Eren's mouth was next to Levi's ear that he heard it.

A quiet, wheezing sound.

Eren was still alive, but barely. Levi pulled him close and held him. He wasn't going to let go of his lover until he was actually gone. A second later Hanji burst through the door.

"Levi!" Hanji yelled. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Eren's limp body. "He's not dead, is he?"

"No," Levi said through his tears. "But he will be in a few minutes."

"No, he's not dying. Not today," Hanji said. She went to the two lovers and sat on the bed in front of them. She pulled one of Eren's arms towards her, and took out a needle.

"What is that?" Levi asked.

"You'll see," Hanji said. She put the needle into Eren's arms and emptied its contents. "It won't fix everything, such as his weight loss, but it will fix his lungs and fever."

"Hanji, what did you do?" Levi pushed, seeking answers.

"I found an antidote to the serum," Hanji said excitedly. "It will take effect here in a few moments."

"Hanji," Levi said slowly. "Why the fuck didn't you do this sooner?"

"Because I honestly didn't think that I would be able to find one," Hanji said. "If I had known that taking apart the serum to what did this, would have given me the ingredients for an antidote, I would have done this the moment he was shot.

"Thank you," Levi sincerely said. Hanji nodded.

"I'll let you guys be alone," Hanji said. "But, I don't know how long it will take for him to heal."

"That's okay. You've done enough," Levi said. "I owe you one. Really."

"No, you don't," Hanji said. "I didn't want him to die either. Plus, you put up with a lot of my shit. So this is payment for that too. So, this is me paying you back for all the shit I have done." With that Hanji got up and left.

It took two days for Eren to completely heal. During this time Levi watched over Eren and his progress. He slowly heard Eren's breath go from a wheezing sound, to silent regular breathing. The fever slowly died down to nothing, and Eren's usual color returned. After he was healed, Eren still stayed unconscious for a few hours.

Levi paced the room waiting for Eren to finally wake up. He couldn't sit still. He was too impatient to stay still at a time like this.

Eren blinked awake and saw Levi pacing, and biting his nail.

"Since when did you bite your nail?" Eren asked groggily.

Levi looked over surprised. "Since my boyfriend got shot and almost died," Levi said. "Multiple times."

"But I didn't," Eren said, smiling.

"You were about two minutes away from dying," Levi said. Then his features softened, and he relaxed slightly. "How do you feel?"

"Perfect," Eren said. "It doesn't hurt to breath. I don't have a fever. I'm fine. But, I do feel a little weak. How did that happen? How am I alive?"

"Hanji created an antidote," Levi said. "But you said you're completely healed?"

"Yup," Eren said.

"Then I can do this," Levi said. He crawled onto the bed and crashed his lips to Eren's.

Eren wrapped his arms around Levi and kissed him back. It was their first real kiss in almost three months.

"I fucking love you," Levi said against Eren's mouth.

"I love you too," Eren said sweetly.

They kissed for a while. Both of them savoring it. At first the kiss was hungry and wild. Then it turned into a slower, deeper, and sweeter kiss. Eventually the two broke apart, both out of breath.

"I've missed that," Eren said, out of breath. But this was a breathlessness that he enjoyed. Levi nodded. "Should we, maybe, go to everyone?"

"I guess," Levi said. Levi stood up, and Eren slowly scooted to the edge of the bed. Levi grabbed the back of Eren's neck and pulled him in for another kiss.

Eren went to stand up, but he started falling forward. Levi caught him and helped him stand up.

"I'll be fine if I just get some help," Eren said. "I mean, I have been lying in a bed for a while now."

"Nope, fuck this shit," Levi said. He picked Eren up bridal style and carried him out to the others.

Everyone looked up as they heard footsteps come from the hallway. They saw Levi emerge holding Eren, and Eren with his face buried in Levi's shoulder, embarrassed.

"Eren!" Levi's squad shouted. Hanji hadn't told anyone but Erwin about her finding the antidote. She wanted it to be a surprise to everyone. And she wanted Levi to be the first one to know that Eren would make it through.

"What are you doing bringing him out here?!" Mikasa asked. Eren turned his head and looked at them, cheeks a bright red.

"I'm fine Mikasa," Eren said. "Set me down, Levi. I need to walk."

Levi smirked and walked the couple steps and placed Eren in a chair. That's when everyone saw how skinny Eren was. Levi wasn't looking much better either. Erwin shoved Levi into a chair and Hanji placed a pile of food in front of them.

"Eat," Hanji ordered. It was a request, it was a demand. "You two need to gain some weight back. And Eren, tomorrow you start a workout routine to gain your strength back."

They both nodded and started eating. Everyone was silent for a while. Wondering what to even say. Finally, it was Jean who broke the silence.

"What was it like? Thinking you were going to die?" Jean asked.

"Honestly, I was scared," Eren said. "I kept thing about what would happen if I did. What would happen to all of you. And what would happen to Levi? Every prospect of it scared me."

"What happened to the you form the trainee corps?" Connie joked.

"I wasn't a suicidal Bastard," Eren said. "I just knew what I wanted. Nothing of that has changed."

"We're really glad that you're okay," Armin said. "I'm curious though. How did you make that quick of a recovery in two days?"

That's when Hanji came forward and told them of what she did. "Eren, can we test to see if your Titan regeneration is completely back?" Hanji asked.

"How?" Levi asked, slightly protectively.

"Make a cut on his finger," Hanji said.

Eren stretched out his hand and Hanji took it in hers. She took a knife and drug it across his finger. They waited for a moment, and then saw the steam.

"You did it," Eren said excitedly. "It's back!"

They stayed and talked for a while, and then everyone started breaking off to bed. Eren and Levi returned to their room. Levi had carried Eren back and placed him on the bed. Eren reached up and grabbed Levi's wrist.

"Kiss me," Eren requested.

"No," Levi said. He wanted to see what Eren would do. He wanted to tease him for a bit.

Eren stuck his bottom lip out. "But I want a kiss," Eren pouted. "Actually, I want a lot more than that."

Levi leaned down close to Eren with their faces just inches apart. Then he reached over and grabbed a book from the night stand and picked it up. He sat down on the bed and smirked at the look on Eren's face.

"That was a tease!" Eren said.

"I don't know what you're talking about, brat," Levi said. He opened the book, turning to a random page, not even paying attention to the words that were written.

Eren sat up and reached over. He took the book out of Levi's hands and put it back on the night stand. "Please, Levi?" Eren pleaded.

"We'll, since you asked so nicely," Levi said. He turned and placed his lips against Eren's.

Eren wrapped his arms around Levi, trying to pull him closer. But he didn't have much success, considering the lack of strength. Levi gently crawled on top of Eren, still kissing him.

"Levi, more, please," Eren begged.

"You're still weak," Levi reminded.

"Then be gentle," Eren said. "I really thought I was go-" Levi shit him up with a kiss.

"Don't think about anything, Eren," Levi said. Levi sat up, unbuttoned his shirt, and started pulling it off. "Just shut up and let me love you."

Eren nodded and grabbed the back of Levi's neck. Levi bent down and kissed Eren again. Levi gently pulled Eren's shirt off. He kissed Eren's neck, and worked his way down Eren's chest. He kissed each of the scars that the bullets left.

"Are you sure about this?" Levi asked.

Eren nodded. Levi brought himself up and kissed Eren again. Eren's hands went down to Levi's pants and unzipped them.

"I will always want you," Eren said. "I will always love you."

"And I you," Levi said. "Until the day I die."

**A/N: Well, do you guys hate me now? XD I am sorry about the long wait for the update. Shit kinda hit the fan around me and I have been in a bad place mentally. Also, I have been working a temp job at the fair nearest to me and have been having shifts that have been 9-11 hours. But the work is almost done. My last day is Saturday. So hopefully I will get better at posting. **

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the story. I don't own Attack On Titan, and that might be a good thing. **

**Good morning/Evening/Night...depending on what time it is when you are reading this. **


	22. Chapter 22

As they were told, Eren started the workout routine the next day. It took a month of vigorous workout routines and activity before Eren was close to how he was. Levi joined him in the workout routine as well. Together they gained back the weight and muscles they lost. Soon they were back to their normal beings. Levi and Eren had now been together for almost a year, they were just three days away.

Levi and Eren laid in their bed. Levi had his arms around Eren, and Eren had his head on Levi's chest. Levi looked down at his love, and he had a decision to make. He didn't even give it a second thought before his mind was made up.

"Eren," Levi said.

"Hm?" Eren asked, turning his head to look up at Levi.

"Marry me," Levi said. Eren sat up quickly.

"What did you just say?" Eren asked shocked.

Levi sat up, leaned over, and reached behind his bedside table. When he brought his hand back there was a simple gold band.

"Marry me," Levi repeated. "You already know how much I love you. And I don't want to be without you. So will you marry me, Brat?"

Eren stared at the ring in shock. Of course he knew that Levi loved him. He knew that he meant everything to Levi. But he never expected him to propose. He didn't figure Levi as the type to actually tie himself to someone. Slowly he nodded his head, still in shock. Levi slipped the ring onto Eren's finger and looked up at him.

"You okay?" Levi asked, tilting his head.

Eren nodded his head. "Yeah, just, kind of in shock," Eren said slowly, looking at the ring on his finger. "We're engaged. Oh my god were engaged." Eren smiled the smile that Levi loved to see. Eren leaned forward and crashed his lips against Levi's.

"I had a completely different plan," Levi said when they broke apart. "But then someone had to go and get shot. So I threw that plan out the window and waited till we were both healthy. I even told you about this plan."

"No you didn't," Eren said confused.

"Again, someone decided to get shot and stay unconscious for two weeks," Levi said. Levi then retold the conscious Eren about his plan.

"I'm actually glad you went with this one," Eren said. "The other one seems very unlike you. And if I was shocked with just little bit, I wonder what that would have done to me."

"I can take that ring back," Levi threatened.

Eren pulled his hand in and held it against his chest protectively. "No," Eren said. "Plus there's another reason."

"What's that?" Levi asked.

"We have a bed here," Eren said wiggling his eyebrows.

"That's a reason I can agree with, you shitty Brat," Levi said.

Levi quickly flipped their positions and pinned Eren to the bed. "I don't have to be gentle anymore," Levi said.

Levi quickly tore Eren's shirt off, and Eren did the same. Levi attacked Eren's neck. He bit and nipped while Eren's hands went to Levi's pants.

oOoOo

Eren woke up the next morning before Levi. He got a mischievous smile and went south.

Levi's eyes flew open. "Holy shit, Eren," Levi said. His eyes closed again, this time in pleasure. When Eren was done he crawled on top of Levi and laid his head on his chest. "That was one hell of a wake up call."

"One hell of a morning, for one hell of a night," Eren said.

"My fucking back hurts," Levi said, looking at Eren.

"Sorry about that," Eren said laughing. He stopped and thought for a moment. "How should we tell everyone about our engagement?"

"Let them figure it out," Levi said. "You're wearing a ring. They should be able to figure it out. If they aren't too blind." Eren nodded.

"I bet that Mikasa will be the first one to notice the ring," Eren said.

"I'm not even going to try and go against you on that," Levi said. "She's like a hawk when it's anything to do with you." Eren laughed, knowing it was true. They got up and got dressed. They paused outside their door before they walked out to everyone.

"Morning, Levi," Erwin said, slapping a hand on Levi's back.

Levi cringed and sucked in a breath. "Shitty Eyebrows," Levi hissed. Eren covered his mouth stifling a laugh.

"What's wrong with your back?" Erwin asked concerned. He reached over and pulled Levi's shirt up, his concern changing into amusement. There on his back were many deep, and fresh scratches. Erwin and Hanji started laughing. "Things get rough last night?"

Levi pulled his shirt down and glared at Erwin. Eren lost control and joined Hanji and Erwin in laughter, hand still over his mouth. Mikasa looked over and her mouth dropped.

"Eren! What's that on your hand?" Mikasa asked. Everyone stopped laughing and looked over.

"Oh my god, is that a ring?" Sasha asked.

"Yeah," Eren said, letting out a nervous laugh. "Levi proposed last night."

"How?" Erwin inquired.

Eren launched into the story of Levi's simple, but perfect proposal. Everyone congratulated the two. Erwin held his hand out for Hanji and she slapped money into his hand. Levi rolled his eyes and scowled at their stupid bets.

"I guess that explains the rough sex," Hanji said laughing again.

The rest of the day was spent talking about the wedding. The squad asked them questions about when they wanted it, how they wanted it, and who they were going to invite. Levi and Eren told them multiple times that they needed time to plan it, and couldn't answer any of those questions yet.

Erwin also kept trying to hit Levi's back throughout the day. Levi finally started to punch Erwin in the stomach every time he did. Erwin finally called it even after getting the wind knocked out of him a few times.

Hanji and Erwin stayed with Levi and his squad for a few more days. They liked seeing how this squad worked together. Whether it was on a mission or just sitting around headquarters. A few days after they left, Erwin was back.

"Levi!" Erwin said coming into the building.

Levi set down his cup of tea and sighed. "What?" He asked.

"Urgent mission," Erwin said. "Just got the orders. We leave in twenty minutes. You and you're squad have to go, orders from Zacklay himself."

"Why us?" Eren asked standing behind Levi.

"One because this squad holds the Titan boy, and humanity's strongest soldier," Erwin said. "And two, its your squad. Your squad is expected to be the strongest. And we are going to need strength for this mission."

"Fine," Levi said standing up. Erwin told them were to meet up and left to gather the few more people that were needed on this mission.

Levi gathered his squad and met up with the rest of the Scouting Legion. Soon, they were heading beyond Wall Rose, and into Wall Maria.

"So what's so important about this mission, Eyebrows?" Levi asked. He and his entire squad had been positioned towards the front of the formation. They were flanked by two other squads. One of which was Hanji's.

"Apparently there is a family that has survived out here since the fall of Wall Maria," Erwin said. "One of the members of the family came to Wall Rose. She was frantic, saying the her mother was going into labor. She also said that titans were beginning to swarm the area. Our mission is to get the rest of the family to safety."

"Sir, what do you mean by rest?" Eren asked.

"A small group of the Scouting Legion was sent back with the girl five hours ago," Erwin said. "They haven't returned."

"Can I ask a question?" Sasha asked.

"Yes," Erwin said. "At least one member of your squad asks permission at a formal event." Levi and Eren just shrugged.

"How do we know where we're going?" Sasha asked.

"Before the small squad left we requested that she gave us directions, just in case something like this happened," Erwin said.

"Hey, Eyebrows," Levi said, looking around. "Notice the lack of titans?" Erwin looked around and realized, that even though they've been out here for about an hour, they hadn't encountered a single Titan. And looking around, there were no titans in sight. This was nothing to celebrate. Of all his experiences in the scouts, they had taught him one thing. This was a calm before the storm.

"Eren," Erwin said.

"Yes, Sir?" Eren said tentatively.

"Be ready," Erwin said. "Your Titan power may be needed."

"Yes, sir," Eren said. Eren carefully slipped his ring off and put in his palm. He closed his fingers around it and held his hand out towards Levi. "I don't know if I would still have it after going Titan mode. Hold onto it for me?"

Levi reached over and took it. They were careful in handing it over, considering it would be extremely easy to drop it while riding. Levi slipped the ring onto one of his fingers.

"Promise to get it back as soon as your done," Levi said, studying Eren.

"Only if you promise to be safe," Eren said.

"I promise," Levi said.

"Nope, that's too easy," Eren said. He held out his pinky. "Pinky promise."

Levi's eyes went wide. This is what Eren had started when he was reverted back to five years old. Levi looked Eren in the eyes and saw that Eren knew exactly what he was doing. Levi sighed and reached over and wrapped his pinky around Eren's.

"Pinky promise," Levi sighed.

They rode for about another hour before they ran into the first Titan.

"Levi! Take care of it!" Erwin commanded.

Levi jumped off his horse and switched to 3DMG using the surrounding buildings. He quickly and efficiently took care of the Titan. When he got back on his horse five more titans appeared.

"Eren!" Erwin shouted. "You're up! Be quick about it!"

"Yes, Sir!" Eren shouted.

"Be careful," Levi said.

Eren smiled and nodded. He jumped off his horse and ran a few yards, away from the group of scouts. Then he bit down on his thumb. He transformed into his Titan and went for the titans that the Scouting Legion was approaching. The titans turned their attention to Eren and went after him. Eren was able to take them out pretty quickly, and easily.

He followed the scouts in his Titan form, ready to help at any moment. The scouts that hadn't seen him before stared at him. Some with horror, some with awe. They reached an area that was infested with titans within a few moments.

"Everyone! Switch to 3DMG!" Erwin commanded. "Fight the titans!"

"Yes, Sir!" Cried out the Scouting Legion.

Everyone instantly followed orders and were off their horses. Eren was fighting the titans as soon as he reached them.

"Help!" A cry rang out, followed by some whimpering. Mikasa turned her head to see that a scout member was in the hands of a Titan. She quickly went to the Titan and cut its vital spot out, before it was too late.

The Scouting Legion worked quickly. And soon more than half the titans were eradicated. The titans weren't the only ones losing numbers, the scouts suffered losses as well.

"Levi!" Erwin called out. "Gather your squad! Even Eren! You're on rescue mission! Everyone else, continue fighting the titans!"

Levi nodded. He quickly found everyone and told them where to meet up. The last one he went to was Eren. He went to Eren's shoulder as soon as he was done with a Titan.

"Oi, get out of there," Levi commanded. "We have a mission to do."

Eren turned his Titan head and looked at Levi. He nodded his giant head and Levi jumped off his shoulder. A moment later Eren was emerging to the titans neck with all of his gear still attached.

"So what are we doing?" Eren asked, running up to Levi.

"We're finding the family," Levi said.

As if on cue, a scream of pain came from a house close by.

"Found them," Eren said. Levi shot him a look. "What?"

"Not the time to try to be funny, Shitty Brat," Levi said. "Let's go." Eren nodded and followed Levi closely.

The squad ran to the house and threw open the door. They saw a woman lying on the ground and two teenage looking boys surrounding her. The boys looked up as Levi and his squad entered the home.

"Can you help us?" One asked frantically.

"Our mom is going to give birth! We don't know what to do!" The other shouted.

"Mikasa!" Levi snapped. "Go find Hanji!"

"Yes, Sir!" Mikasa shouted and ran out.

Sasha went to the woman. "We're bringing someone who will be able to help," she said soothingly. "It's going to be okay."

A moment later Hanji and Mikasa returned. Hanji ran up to the woman, and started assessing her. Once she figured out how close she was, Hanji started barking orders. "Sasha, I'm going to need your help," Hanji said.

"Anything you need," Sasha said, coming to stand by the other squad leader.

Hanji started to help the woman give birth. Levi's squad stood towards the entrance, and did the occasional things that Hanji requested of them. In the end, there were two babies instead of one. There was one girl, and one boy. Hanji had just finished wrapping the babies in a blanket when the roof was ripped off. A hand was reaching down before anyone knew what was happening.

"Shit!" Levi cursed. "To many people in one place!"

Levi sprang into action. He got to the base of the titans neck. He saw blood fly before he was able to cut the vital spot.

'Who was it?' Levi thought. 'Don't let it be one of my squad members.' Levi flew around and counted heads. All of his squad members plus Hanji, who was holding the two babies, were there. But the mother, who just gave birth, was gone.

"Move!" Levi commanded. "Split up! You all know what to do!" Hanji passed a baby onto Levi and she took off. Levi looked at the baby girl in his arms for a moment.

"Come on!" Eren yelled at the two boys. When they didn't budge he turned to Jean. "Help me! We need to pick them up. You get one and I get the other!"

Jean nodded, there was and they ran towards the boys. They each threw one of the boys over the shoulder.

"Move it!" Levi yelled.

"Remember our promise!" Eren yelled back. He didn't wait for a response before he left.

Eren was heading towards a part of the area that didn't look covered in titans. He was almost there when he felt a hand smack into him, throwing him. He lost his grip on the boy and watched in horror and the boy slammed against a house. He himself landed on a roof and felt some of his bones snap. He winced as he tried to move, finding out that it was his ribs that snapped. He looked over as a titans face appeared in front of him.

"Shit," Eren coughed. He could feel his ribs healing, but they wouldn't heal in time to save him.

"Not the time to be sleeping, Eren," Erwin said. Erwin jumped behind the Titan and took out its vital spot. "What happened?"

"Ribs, broken," Eren said coughing. In a few more moments they were healed. "Sorry, I failed. The boy I was carrying was killed."

"It's okay, you're safe, you did your best," Erwin said. "Lets go." He helped Eren up and fired the signal to retreat.

Everyone that was still alive raced back to where they left their horses. They quickly got on and sped off. Levi and Hanji still had the babies.

"What happened to your boy?" Jean asked.

Eren recounted the story of what happened. The boy who survived broke down. Eren wanted to say something to comfort him, but knew there was nothing to say.

"Fifteen meter class coming this way!" Someone shouted.

"Jaeger!" Erwin shouted. Eren jumped off his horse. He was about to bite down on his thumb when he saw the orphaned boy next to him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Eren asked.

"I lost my family! There's nothing left for me!" The boy shouted.

"Eren!" Levi shouted, fear in his voice.

Before Eren could react a giant hand closed around him. A hand also closed around the boy.

"Shit!" Eren shouted. He bit down on his thumb, turning into a Titan in the titans hand. The titan's hand shattered around Eren. He saw the Titan let go of what was rest of the orphan. Eren let out a Titan scream and attacked the other Titan. When he was done he ran ahead of the scouts. He got out of the neck and waited for his horse. He climbed back on and got back into his position.

"Why were you thinking?!" Levi yelled at him. "Always pay attention to the fucking titans!"

"He was right there I could do it with a human standing two feet away!" Eren defended himself.

"Don't give me a fucking heart attack! Shitty Brat!" Levi said. "Don't forget, you promised you'd take your ring back! So you have to do it! And you can't do that of you're dead." Eren gave Levi an apologetic look.

They rode the rest of the way back in silence. When they got back inside the wall, Erwin called Levi and Hanji over. He had them place the twins on a table so he could look at them. Levi walked back towards Eren and pulled him into a hug, holding him tightly. He pulled Eren's ring off and placed it back on his finger.

"Don't mess up again like you did today," Levi said.

"Promise," Eren said, holding up his pinky.

"You're doing that to mess with me," Levi said, wrapping his pinky around Eren's.

"Maybe," Eren said, giving a slight smile. He leaned over and kissed Levi.

"We need a home for these two," Erwin said. Levi and Eren broke apart, and stared at each other with wide eyes. "And a couple would be nice."

"Walk away slowly, and quietly," Levi whispered. They turned around and started to try and creep away.

"Oh, hey look we have one right here. Levi, Eren!" Erwin called out. They both stopped and slowly turned around.

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is a longish chapter update for you. On a quick side note it was so hard to edit this chapter because I had a five week old kitten sleeping on my chest and I had to hold him with one had so he wouldn't fall. Then he woke up and started playing by attacking my face. **

**Anyways. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. And I am going to try and get another one out in the next few days. **

**And as always, I don't own AOT/SNK. **


	23. Chapter 23

"Fuck," Levi said.

"We didn't get away," Eren stated, looking over at Levi.

"Thank you for that wonderful observation," Levi said sarcastically.

"Congratulations, Boys," Erwin said, walking up to the pair with a child in each arm. He placed a baby on each of the lovers arms. "You are now proud fathers of twins."

"We have enough to worry about already," Levi said, looking blankly at the baby in his arm. "We don't need to add one kid onto the plate. Let alone two."

"We'll too bad," Erwin said. "You two are the power couple. If anyone is capable of raising these kids along with completing their duties, its you guys."

"Come one guys!" Random squad members called out.

"Who will play mommy?" Someone else called out.

"I will relieve your shoulders of the burden of carrying your head," Levi growled.

"Just do it, Levi," Erwin said. "Tell you what. If after a month you still don't want to do it, we will find a new home. Think of it as fostering for now."

"Fine," Levi sighed. He glared at Erwin one more time before turning and walking away. "My squad! Lets go!"

Levi and his squad got on their horses. Eren and Levi doing it carefully so that way they don't hurt the fragile babies they held. They rode away silently as Hanji walked up to Erwin.

"Better start looking for a new home for them," Hanji said, watching the smallest squad ride away.

"Why do you say that?" Erwin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Cause there's no way Levi will want to keep them," Hanji said.

"You're forgetting Eren," Erwin said. "He will get attached. I will bet a months worth of salary that they keep them." Hanji looked at hi quizzically.

"You're on, Eyebrows," Hanji said, grinning. They shook hands sealing the deal.

oOoOo

Levi and Eren went back to their room as soon as they got back to their HQ. They sat on the bed and placed the babies in front of them. They sat in silence for a moment before either one of them spoke.

"We should find them a name," Eren said, being the first one to break the silence..

"No," Levi said. "Naming means that we are getting attached. Or it opens a door for you to get attached."

"Levi, I don't want them as bad as you do," Eren said, looking over. "We can't care for them. We aren't prepared to care for them. But they need a name. We can't just call them Baby One and Baby Two for a month."

Levi sighed. "Fine. What do you have in mind?" He asked.

"I like the name Micah," Eren said, looking back at the baby boy.

"Fuck no," Levi said. Eren quickly looked over towards Levi confused. "Remember when I was kidnapped?"

"Yeah," Eren said slowly.

"The guy who tortured me was named Micah," Levi I said.

"Okay, so Micah is out the window," Eren said. He thought for a moment. "What about Gabriel?"

"That's fine," Levi said.

"You get to think of the girls name," Eren said.

"Why?" Levi asked.

"Because I named the boy," Eren said. "So you get to name the girl."

"Fine," Levi said. Eren watched as Levi started at the little girl quietly, thinking about a name for her. "What about Ava?"

"I like it," Eren said, smiling. "We need a place for them to sleep."

"Does the bed not work?" Levi asked. Eren shook his head. "You slept on the bed."

"I was five," Eren said. "Newborns need crib like stuff. If they slept on a bed they have a high chamce of hurting themselves."

Levi was about to respond when they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," Levi said, looking towards the door. Erwin walked in, with a shit eating grin on his face.

"These are for you," Erwin said. Hanji came in, pushing two cribs. "We found them on the way over."

"Problem solved," Eren said, smiling. He got up and gently placed a baby in each crib.

"Find a name for them yet?" Erwin asked, watching the younger of the couple.

"Gabriel and Ava," Levi said, glancing towards Erwin.

"Aw, are you getting attached," Hanji teased.

"No, we just needed to call them something," Eren explained.

"Whatever you say," Erwin said in a sing song voice.

"Get out," Levi said. Erwin and Hanji laughed, but followed Levi's wished and and left. Levi looked over at Eren and glared. "I'm still mad at you."

"For what?" Eren asked sitting back on the bed.

"You seriously scared me today," Levi said. "You have almost died on me too many times"

"I'm sorry," Eren said. "How about I make it up to you?"

Eren leaned towards Levi and kissed him. He crawled on top of Levi, straddling his hips, and kissed him more passionately. Eren kissed Levi's neck, and his hands slowly traveled to Levi's wrists. Levi quickly flipped Eren over and got on top of him.

"I've said it before, Jaeger," Levi said. "No way in hell are you gonna top."

"Damn," Eren said.

Levi pushed his lips against Eren's again. His hands went for Eren's shirt, but stopped when he heard crying.

"Fuck me," Levi groaned.

"I tried to," Eren joked. "But you said no."

Levi sighed and they got up. They went to the babies to see what they needed.

oOoOo

A month passed by quickly. There were days were Eren and Levi were exhausted due to the twins. They woke the two up multiple times during the night, demanding food or a clean diaper. Finally it was the day where Erwin was going to come by and see if the twins needed a new home.

Levi and Eren were in their room with the twins. They sat on the bed, just spending time with them.

"Eren?" Levi said.

"Yeah?" Eren asked. He looked up from Ava and towards Levi, who was gently rocking a sleeping Gabriel.

"I think we should keep them," Levi said.

"Oh thank god," Eren sighed. Levi looked over.

"Why?"

"Because I got attached to these little guys," Eren said. "I wasn't going to say anything because I didn't want to make you do something you didn't want to."

"You could have told me," Levi said quietly.

"Yeah. I know. But I wanted you to make the decision on your own without my influence," Eren said.

"We are in this together," Levi said. "It was also your decisions in keeping them." Eren nodded.

"So, now there's just one thing left to do," Eren said. "We need to plan the wedding."

"How soon do you want it?" Levi asked. "Because personally, the sooner, the better."

"How about in a month?" Eren said. "It can be a small one. With just the usual people. And that still gives us a little bit of time to plan it."

"That could work," Levi said. "We just need to find someone who can marry us."

"What about E-"

"If you say either Eyebrows, or Four-eyes, the wedding is off," Levi said. "Because you know they will just make jokes throughout it. It won't be serious and I will lash out, ruining each and every good moment."

"Okay, um," Eren said, thinking for a moment. "Yeah, I have no clue. Wait, what about Mike?"

"Mike doesn't talk much," Levi said. "Just sniffs. So that would be one quiet ceremony."

"Right," Eren said. "I have no idea."

"We'll find someone," Levi said. Eren looked over at him and flashed a bright smile. "What is that about?"

"We have a family," Eren said.

"Yes, we do," Levi said. He repositioned Gabriel and reached over to Eren. He grabbed the back of Eren's neck and pulled him towards him, until their lips met.

"I love you, Brat," Levi said.

"I love you, too," Eren said. Just as the words left his mouth, a knock was heard on their door.

"Levi, Eren, can we come in?" Erwin's voice came through the door.

"Yeah," Levi said. Erwin and Hanji walked in. Eren and Levi looked at each other and then over at the two who just entered. "So who bet that we would give them up?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Erwin stated.

"Cut the crap, Eyebrows," Levi said. "We all know that you and Four Eyes made a bet. So, who bet that we would give them up?"

"Do I get Erwin's money?" Hanji asked, bouncing on her feet.

"Is that what you bet?" Eren asked. "That we would give them up?"

"Yeah," Hanji said.

"Give Eyebrows your money," Levi said. "Cause these are our kids."

"Wait, you're seriously keeping them?" Hanji asked, dumbfounded.

"Yup," Eren said.

"I knew you would," Erwin said triumphantly.

"Oh, and by the way, the wedding is in a month," Levi said.

"Good to know," Hanji said. Hanji and Erwin looked at the couple and their children. Looking at them, they knew they would blossom into a beautiful family.

oOoOo

The month was spent making the plans and preparations for the wedding. Before anyone knew, it was the night before the wedding.

The lovers had just put Gabriel and Ava down to bed, and were abut to lay down themselves when this door bust open.

"Levi!" Erwin shouted. "We need you!"

"What?" Levi asked, turning around.

"We need you! It's urgent!" Erwin said. "Sorry Eren. We really need him. He'll be back by the wedding."

"What's so urgent?" Levi asked.

"I can't say," Erwin said. "It's in a need to know basis only. And sadly Eren isn't in the need to know."

Levi turned and kissed Eren. "I'll be back," he said.

"Be safe, please," Eren pleaded.

"I promise," Levi said. He turned and Eren grabbed his wrist. Levi turned around to see Eren holding up his pinky. Levi wrapped his pinky around Eren's, in a silent pinky promise. Then he and Erwin ran out.

Eren stood staring at the door, watching his soon to be husband leave. Ava started crying and Eren picked her up.

"Shh," Eren said rocking her. "Daddy will be back."

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm getting a little better at posting ^~^. You just had to wait a little over a week rather than weeks on end. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. What about that ending though? Levi called away for a top secret mission the night before He and Eren are supposed to have their wedding...I never said I was a nice author.**

**Also, I just bought myself a laptop so I should be able to post no problem now. I was sharing a desk top with my mom, so time was limited on that. And I could only do that when I didn't need to do anything that day, or if I wanted to be limited to the back corner of my house for a period of time, But now I can post from the comfort of my bed. Which is awesome...I say at almost 1 in the morning...from my bed...**

**Anyways, back on topic. I do not own the characters that were mentioned. Or the original story line. Such as the titans running around and eating everyone we were just beginning to learn their names. Such as Thomas...**

**Well, Good night/morning depending on when you read this. **


	24. Chapter 24

"What's going on?" Levi asked Erwin once they were away from headquarters. He was wondering what would be so damn important that he would get him the night before his wedding.

"Absolutely nothing," Erwin said with a slight chuckle. "Just following an old tradition. The engaged couple isn't supposed to see each other the night before and all the way up until one of them is walking down the aisle."

"So you're making Eren worry about nothing?" Levi asked pissed.

"Sorry," Erwin said, shrugging his shoulders. "You can explain everything to him later."

oOoOo

That night Eren fell asleep alone, and worrying about Levi. It took him a few hours of staring at the ceiling before exhaustion pulled him to sleep. The next morning he wasn't woken up by the twins, like usual, but by the fellow members of his squad.

"Wake up!" Five voices shouted. Eren opened his eyes to see the squad members surrounding his bed. Mikasa held Eren's suit, which was white. Armin held a baby suit for Gabriel, and Sasha held an elegant baby dress for Ava. Jean held Gabriel. And Connie held Ava. Both boys holding the babies out so they could look at their dad.

"Has Levi came back?" Eren asked, sitting up and rubbing an eyes.

"No," Mikasa said. "But get ready anyways. He will be here, I'm sure. And you need to be ready. So get up." Erwin had come by earlier that morning and told them what went on last night. So now it was the squads mission to get Eren ready.

Eren stretched then got out of bed. He went to each of his kids and kissed their head, a soft smile on his lips.

"Leave us to getting the twins ready," Jean said. "Mikasa is in charge of getting you ready. So don't worry about them. Just worry about yourself."

"Wow, Horseface being nice," Eren said in a joking manner. "It must be a good day."

"Be glad it's your wedding day, or else I would punch you in the face," Jean said.

Eren opened his mouth to respond, but Mikasa reached over and dragged him towards the bathroom.

"Take a shower," Mikasa said. "Get to where you're decent and the we'll get you into the suit."

Eren showered quickly and put boxers on. He went to his room and Mikasa started getting him ready. Soon he was ready to walk down the aisle.

"Ready?" Mikasa asked.

"Depends," Eren said. "Is Levi back."

"Can't say," Mikasa said. "You just have to walk down the aisle to find out." Eren nodded.

Mikasa looped her arm through Eren's and started guiding him out. When they got out, Eren saw Levi standing there, in a black suit. Eren blushed and looked at the ground. He though that he would never see Levi looking as handsome as he did in that moment. And Levi thought the same for Eren. While walking down Eren saw Ava and Gabriel dressed up in the clothes he had seen earlier. He smiled at his beautiful children. When Mikasa and Eren got to Levi, Mikasa placed Eren's arm on Levi's. Then Eren and Levi finished walking the aisle together. They had found a member of Hanji's squad that was able to marry them. Eren smiled brightly at Levi, and Levi had a small smile on his lips. Everyone was slightly surprised to see that Levi was smiling. They both said their vows that they wrote. When they were done with their vows, they were able to kiss. Then they had their first kiss as a married couple. After the small reception Erwin came up to the two.

"We have a small present for you guys. Your squad is taking the kids and going to Hanji's headquarters for a few days," Erwin said. "You guys will have a few days to yourself to do what you want."

"Don't spend the whole time cleaning," Hanji said, coming up behind Erwin. Levi opened his mouth to Hanji, but she raised her eyebrows. "Oh, come on, we all know you would." Eren laughed.

Soon everyone was out of the building, but Eren and Levi.

"So, what was last night about?" Eren asked.

"Bullshit. That's what," Levi said. Levi told him and Eren laughed.

"Do you really want to talk?" Levi asked. He wrapped his arms around Eren and pulled him close. He started kissing Eren's neck. "Or do you want to do this?"

"I like this," Eren said. Eren pulled Levi's head up and kissed him. As they kissed they walked back to their room. Leaving a trail of clothes behind them.

Eren laid down on the bed, and Levi laid on top of him. Levi leaned his head down and kissed him.

"This couldn't be more perfect," Eren sighed.

"I agree," Levi said. He kissed Eren again. "I love you, Eren. More than anything."

"I love you, too," Eren said. "Now shut up and love me." Levi leaned down and placed his lips on Eren's once more.

oOoOo

A year passed and the twins were growing. They both had taken their first steps and were close to talking. Eren and Levi's marriage was strong and good.

Everyone was sitting around the table eating dinner, when Ava started to make a sound. Eren turned and looked at her to make sure she was okay, and not choking.

"T-t," Ava kept going.

"Is she trying to say something?" Levi asked.

"I don't know," Eren said. "Maybe?"

"T-t-t-titans," Ava got out.

Every head turned her way and a few forks fell.

"Eren," Levi said slowly. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do that," Eren said quickly. "I swear it wasn't me." From across the table Erwin started laughing. Levi and Eren slowly turned their heads his direction.

"Did you do this?" Levi asked.

"I'm sorry!" Erwin said laughing. "I couldn't help myself."

"Okay, Erwin no longer gets to babysit," Eren said.

"I wonder why we let him in the first place," Levi said.

"At least she's talking," Eren said, trying to find a bright side.

A few days later Gabriel said his first word. And to Levi and Eren's relief it was a normal first word. It was Dada.

oOoOo

As the years progressed the married men's love for the twins grew. Eren also moved up in the ranks and was promoted to corporal. He now helped Levi command the squad. Which pissed Jean off.

The sound of children's laughter filled the building as Ava and Gabriel ran through the hallway.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Ava yelled. Ava and Gabriel threw themselves onto Eren's legs.

"Guess what Dada just told us!" Gabriel said.

"What?" Eren asked.

"He said that tomorrow's your birthday!" Ava said.

"Is it now?" Eren asked curiously.

"Don't tell me you forgot your own birthday, Brat," Levi said. He stood at the entrance to the hallway leaning against the wall, with his arms crossed. Ava ran towards Levi and he picked her up. Eren bent down and picked Gabriel up.

"You know, the last time I saw you in that pose, I was looking through bars," Eren said. He leaned in and kissed Levi. Both the twins giggled.

"That was long ago," Levi said. Eren nodded.

"And look how far we have come," Eren pointed out.

oOoOo

The next day Eren was woken up by two six year olds.

"Happy Birthday, Daddy!" The twins yelled. Eren opened his eyes and pulled them both into his arms. They giggled and Eren tickled them.

"Stop, Daddy!" Ava cried laughing. Eren smiled and stopped his attacks.

"Daddy! Dada told us to wake you up!" Gabriel said. "He said to tell you that you have to come out."

"Okay," Eren said. "Go tell Dada that I'll be out there in a moment."

"Okay! The twins cried. The got off the bed and ran out to their other dad. Eren let out a soft laugh and shook his head.

Eren got up and got dressed, then he walked out to everyone.

"Happy birthday!" Everyone yelled. Levi walked up to Eren and wrapped his arms around Eren's waist.

"Happy Birthday," Levi said. Levi went to kiss Eren's cheek, but Eren quickly turned his head and stole the kiss. "You have breakfast to eat and present to open."

The day was spent focused on Eren. Even though it wasn't very fancy, Eren wouldn't have changed a thing. Fancy, isn't what he wanted, nor needed. So to him, it was perfect.

A few more months passed and Erwin came to Levi's squad, a serious look upon his face.

"Levi, Eren," Erwin said. The men stood up and walked back to their room.

"Let me guess," Eren said, as soon as the door was closed. "Mission."

"Yup," Erwin said. "And don't worry. We have a babysitter for you. A member of Hanji's squad volunteered to stay behind."

"When do we leave," Levi asked.

"Two days," Erwin said. "I know it's short notice. But the plans were just finished, and in order for it to have the highest success rate, we need to leave soon." Erwin told Levi and Eren about the plan.

oOoOo

Two days passed and Levi's squad were finishing up their preparations. Ava and Gabriel were watching them from their spot on the table. Their heads would swivel and turn as people walked by. The twins had bags packed for them to go to Hanji's HQ.

"Av, Gabe," Eren called out. "We're leaving!"

"Coming, Daddy!" They shouted. They grabbed what they could carry and went to their father.

"We'll meet you there," Levi said to the squad. The squad nodded, and finished up what they needed to do. Levi, Eren, and the twins left.

"Morning Levi Heichou, Eren Heichou," the squad member said.

"Morning," Levi and Eren said. Eren kneeled in front of the twins.

"This is Alex," Eren said. "He's going to watch you while we're gone."

"Be good for him, okay?" Levi said.

"Okay, I love you daddies," Ava said.

"Do you have to go?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes," Levi said. "We'll be home as soon as we can. Love you."

"Love you, be good okay?" Eren said. Both the twins nodded.

"Love you daddies," Gabriel said.

"We have to go now," Levi said. They all hugged and Levi and Eren stood back up. "Thank you, Alex. And I promise you this, if one hair on either of their heads is hurt, it will be the last thing you'll do."

"No problem," Alex said. "Be safe."

They nodded and left. They met up with the rest of the Scouting Legion and headed beyond the wall.

They were gone for a week. And when they came home no one was happy. The mission would be counted as a success, but no one in the legion would see it that way. They lost many people. But there was one death that hit them the hardest.

Levi and Eren headed to Hanji's HQ to pick up their children.

"Daddies!" Both twins shouted with a smile on their face, running to meet their fathers. Their smiles faded when they saw the looks on their faces.

"What wrong?" Alex asked. "What happened?"

"Daddy? Dada?" Ava asked.

Eren kneeled in front of the twins.

"Do you remember Uncle Erwin?" Eren asked. Alex's hand flew to his mouth. He knew what Eren was going to say next.

"Yeah," Ava said.

"Is he going to babysit us now?" Gabriel asked. "Do you have to leave again?" Eren shook his head. He wished it was that simple.

"Uncle Erwin didn't make it home," Eren said. Levi stood behind Eren, looking to the side, unmoving, and not saying anything.

"What does that mean Daddy?" Gabriel asked.

"It means that we can't see him anymore," Eren explained. "It means that he is in a different place, and that we won't ever be able to see him again." Both the twins started crying and Eren pulled them close, burying his face in his crying children's shoulders.

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry about the long wait. Life has been hectic and I have been exhausted due to work. But anyways, the next chapter is here! I hope you enjoyed it. And you all probably hate me now. One Happy moment must be countered with a soul crushing Sad moment. **

**I am going to try and get the next chapter out by Saturday. So look forward to that. **

**I also have a question for all of you lovely readers. Any of you listen to Kpop? If so, Who's your favorite group?**

**Have a good day! And I'll talk to you guys next time. **


	25. Chapter 25

"Do you know who he left as his successor?" Alex asked quietly, after giving the children a moment.

"Shitty Four-eyes," Levi said, not looking at anything. His expression may not have given away anything, but his voice betrayed him. You could hear the sorrow in his voice. He walked over to his family and picked up Gabriel. "We need to go." Eren nodded and stood up with Ava in his arms. Eren nodded his goodbye to Alex. They quietly left the building and went back to their own headquarters.

When they got back it was silent. The usual laughter or fighting was gone, and replaced with mournful silence. When they walked into the building, everyone turned to them, their eyes all asking the same question. They were all wondering what was going to happen next.

No one spoke, there was nothing to say. No one had the answers. No one moved. Eren stayed close to the twins and Levi, taking comfort in being close to his family.

"Heichou," Eren said later that night. Everyone had retreated to their own room, and the twins were asleep.

"You haven't called me that for years," Levi said. Eren laid against Levi, and Levi wrapped his arms around Eren. "You're my husband, you don't need to ever call me that."

"I know," Eren said. "But you weren't responding to anything else. I've been trying to talk to you but it's like you haven't heard me."

"I'm sorry," Levi said. "I've just been thinking."

"About?" Eren asked, looking up.

"Erwin, and the first time I met him," Levi said. "When we first met I was just a thug in the underground. He even threatened to kill my friends to get me to join. But I was already planning to join just so I could get close to him. So I could kill him. But that threat gave me the means to join with no questions asked."

"You tried to kill Erwin?" Eren asked shocked.

"Yeah. The reward was a life in Wall Sina. And I had every intention to do so. It would be a complete change from where I was," Levi said. "But he knew about my plan. He himself talked me out of it. He gave me a different life than I had imagined, and a life of not being confined in the walls. Since then I always thought that if I failed to kill him, so would everything else." Eren put his face against Levi chest.

"No one is invincible," Eren said.

"I know," Levi said. He sighed and pulled Eren closer. "I'm scared that one day, I'll lose you to the titans."

"I'm a Titan," Eren said. "I think that day happened when I was able to become one of them. Plus, I have been ate already." He was trying to lighten the mood. But he knew that wouldn't work.

"Not the same," Levi said.

"I know," Eren said. "We just have to live each day, and be happy. We have to move forward, and live to the fullest. If I were to die right now, I'd be happy. I have a wonderful husband, and two beautiful children. Nothing could be better. I believe that's how we should live. Day by day. Laugh by laugh."

"I guess," Levi said morosely. Eren looked up at him and Levi kissed him. "Go to sleep, Shitty Brat."

"I love you," Eren said, putting his head on Levi's chest again, closing his eyes.

"I love you, too," Levi said.

oOoOo

It took a while before anyone was able to smile again. But eventually, smiles returned to the scouting legion.

Three years had passed and the twins were now nine. Hanji had done well in taking over in the position as Commander. But no one had forgotten Erwin and all the things he had done.

Everyone sat around the table talking after dinner. Ava and Gabriel stood in the hallway nervously.

"Dad? Daddy?" Ava asked.

Eren and Levi turned around in their seat to look at their children.

"What is it?" Levi asked.

"Can we talk to you?" Gabriel asked.

Levi glanced over at Eren. Eren looked at Levi and together they stood up, Eren shrugging his shoulders. They followed the twins back to Gabriel's room. Levi and Eren sat on the bed and Ava and Gabriel stood in front of them.

"Av, Gabe, is everything okay?" Eren asked.

"We wanted to know if we could join the Scouting Legion when we are old enough," Gabriel asked.

Levi and Eren looked over at each other.

"Training starts tomorrow," Eren said after a moment of silence.

"What?" Ava asked confused.

"We thought that you might want to join," Levi explained. "So we though of a way to train you. By the time you are fifteen you will be close to our level. You will be able to skip formal military training. Hanji has even agreed to it. Even Zacklay has."

"Why? How?" Gabriel asked. "Doesn't everyone have to go through formal military training?"

"I didn't," Levi said. "We will train you slowly through the years. When you are fifteen you will be brought into the scouts with that trainee corps. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir," the twins shouted and saluted. Eren laughed and stood up. He walked to his kids and ruffled their hair.

"Bright and early tomorrow morning," Eren said. "Don't be late." The twins nodded and Eren and Levi left the room. They went back to the others.

"What was that about?" Mikasa asked what everyone else was thinking.

"In six years we will have two more Scouting members," Levi said.

"The twins want to join?" Jean asked. "Do they know how dangerous it is?"

"They know perfectly well," Levi said, giving Jean a pointed look. "They remember Erwin. They know what happened."

"Yet they still want to join?" Armin asked.

"They're like me. Even if they aren't biological, they are like me," Eren said. "Before I knew the horrors of the titans I just wanted to join so I could see what was beyond the wall. But after my mother was killed by them I wanted to join even more to fight them. I think part of their decision was made because of what happened to Erwin. I think they want to fight and push back."

"Is that why we don't have grandparents?" Ava asked.

"Because the titans ate them?" Gabriel asked.

"No. There are three different reasons why you don't have grandparents," Levi said. "Do you want to know why?" Both the twins nodded their head eagerly.

"Even if one of them is really bad?" Eren asked. Again, they nodded. They each ran to one of their dads and climbed into their laps.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Eren?" Mikasa asked. Eren shrugged his shoulders.

"We will just give them a crash course," Eren said. "No many details."

"Have it your way," Mikasa said.

"Well, as you heard, My mom was eaten by a Titan." Eren restated.

"What about your dad?" Gabriel asked.

"My dad is a different story," Eren said. Eren glanced at Levi, and Levi nodded. "My dad wasn't very nice to me. He actually tried to kill me. So, to help save me, Uncle Erwin killed him."

"Did he really try to kill you?" Ava asked. Eren nodded. He scooted Ava back and pulled up his shirt, where the proof was. On his chest were the scars from all the bullet wounds. Ava reached out and touched them.

"He almost did die too," Levi said. "But we got lucky, and Hanji saved him." The twins looked away from their daddy and towards the commander.

"Thank you for saving our daddy!" They said. Hanji smiled and nodded.

"What about your parents, dad?" Gabriel asked. Levi glanced at Mikasa.

"I know more," Mikasa said. "Do you want me to do it?" Levi nodded. Over the years Mikasa had learned to accept Levi as her brother. They even acted like it when they were not on duty.

"What do you mean, Auntie?" Ava asked.

"When your Dad and my parents died, he wasn't home," Mikasa said. "But what happened was when I was your age, these bad men came into my home. They killed our parents and took me."

"What happened to the people that took you?" Gabriel asked. The rest of the squad was also listening to Mikasa's story. They didn't know what happened, except for Armin, but they wanted to.

Mikasa and Eren looked at each other. The gave each other an 'oh shit' look. Neither of them had expected that question. Or even thought that this question would arise.

"Um, well, um," Mikasa said.

"Just tell them," Levi said.

"Your daddy killed two of them, and I killed one," Mikasa said. "It was the only way to save me."

Everyone turned and looked at Eren with wide eyes.

"So, uh, yeah," Eren said quickly. "That's why you have no grandparents."

"Alright," Levi said. "Time for bed you two. You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow."

"Okay!" The twins said. They both gave each of their dads a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Night daddy! Night dad!" Ava said.

"Night daddies!" Gabriel said.

"Night!" The two dads called out. The twins ran off to their rooms, excited for the training.

When the twins were in their room Levi and Eren's squad turned to Eren.

"You killed two men when you were nine?" Jean asked. Eren shrugged.

"I wanted to save her," Eren said simply, not sure of what else to say.

"If he didn't I was going to be sold," Mikasa said.

"Did you have a crush on her?" Connie teased.

"One, I hadn't even met her yet," Eren said. "And two, that's an obvious no. Right family though, just the wrong person." Hanji laughed.

"Why didn't they react to you saying that you weren't the biological parents?" Sasha asked.

"Because we told them a while ago," Levi said.

"We told them that two boys can't have kids of their own," Eren said.

"How did they react?" Armin asked.

"They asked why we would be with each other if we couldn't have kids," Levi said. "Then we told them that it was because that we loved each other so much. And that if we were meant to have kids it would happen. And it did."

"What they said next was probably the sweetest thing I have ever heard," Eren said.

"What was it?" Mikasa asked.

"They told us that they were happy that they were with us," Eren said. "Because they got two dads, and two is better than one."

"Except for when it comes to titans," Jean said.

"Way to ruin it, Horseface," Eren said.

"Want to take this outside?" Jean asked.

"Want the chores to yourself for a month?" Eren asked. Jean huffed and leaned back. Eren loved that he was a higher rank than Jean. It meant that he could order Jean around and Jean couldn't do anything about it.

"Alright, Eren, we should go to bed if we want to be awake when teaching them," Levi said. Eren nodded and they stood up. "Night."

"Night everyone," Eren said.

"Night," everyone said.

"We're not really going to sleep, are we?" Eren asked once they got in the room.

"Depends on what's on your mind," Levi said. He knew exactly what Eren was thinking.

Eren pulled him onto the bed and wrapped his arms around Levi's waist, starting to kiss him.

**A/N: Hey guys. I am so sorry about the long absence. Life had gotten pretty hectic for me. But it has calmed down enough for me to get this chapter done. I should be getting free time more often now. And again, I am so sorry for being gone as long as I was. **

**I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter. And thank you for staying with me. Have a wonderful day and happy reading. **


	26. Chapter 26

Ava and Gabriel were becoming skilled as they trained over the years of constant drills that got harder as they got older. Before they knew it, it was the day to accept new recruits into the Scouting Legion. Among the newest trainees were Ava and Gabriel.

"This is a real salute!" Hanji yelled in front of the new trainees. "Give your heart and soul to the good of humanity!" All of the new recruits saluted at the signal from Hanji. As the Commander stepped back, Levi and Eren stepped forward.

"I am Levi Heichou," Levi said. His tone not wavering from his usual tone.

"And I am Eren Heichou," Eren said. His tone was harsher than normal, an air of authority clinging on to his words that isn't normally spoken by him.

"Together we run one of the strongest squads here in the scouting legion," Levi said, his voice freezing the new recruits in their place. "Each squad leader has gone through your grades and assessments from training."

"Based on these scores and the skills you have presented, you have been placed in a squad. Well, more accurately, chosen by a squad. " Eren said. "Each squad leader will come forward and call who is in their squad. You are to stay where you are until Commander Hanji dismisses you. Once you are dismissed you have some time to walk around and talk to friends who are also here. Then you are to find your squad leaders. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!" All the new recruits said. The two squad leaders looked out over the new recruits and saw different looks on each of their faces. Some quickly looked around, wondering what was in store for their future. Some seemed as if they hoped that they would manage to make it into the strongest squad. Some looked like they would desert if their name was called for Levi and Eren's squad.

"I will start by calling the names of those who have presented the skills needed to get into our squad," Levi said. "Those people are, Marcus, Gabriel, and Ava. That is all." Levi and Eren walked off the podium after one final look out across the recruits, and the next squad leader came up.

After every squad leader came up Hanji took the podium again. She looked out and the recruits that were now placed in a squad. Some where happy some were not pleased, and some looked downright scared.

"When you hear the whistle find your new squad leaders," Hanji said. "Dismissed." Chatter of friends lamenting or cheering with their friends soon filled the air.

"Only three made it into Levi and Erens squad?"

"I don't even know who two of them are."

"Isn't that the smallest squad?"

"Yeah, but it's only those who the squad leaders see as the strongest."

"Ava!" Gabriel called, running up to his sister. Ava smiled and waved.

"I wonder who this Marcus guy is," Ava said. She looked around at the other recruits. She could see that her and her twin were being looked at. She wasn't surprised because everyone who went through training would know each other.

"That would be me," a voice said. He looked between the two, and cocked his head. "You two look alike. Are you siblings?"

"Twins," Gabriel corrected. He reached out his hand. "I'm Gabriel." Marcus took his hand and shook it.

"Ava," Ava said, following her brothers example.

"You're very sexy," Marcus said, looking her up and down. He flashed her a smile and a wink.

"And you're a creep," Ava said pulling her hand away.

"What do you say to sneaking out tonight?" Marcus asked. "We could spend some time alone, if you know what I mean."

"Dude," Gabriel said, showing disgust on his face. "Brother standing right here."

"My dad will kill you in a heartbeat," Ava said in a bored tone.

"Which one?" Gabriel asked playfully.

"You guys have two dads?" Marcus asked, his eyebrows coming together. "That's weird." Ava turned to Gabriel.

"He's an idiot," Ava stated. Gabriel nodded in a greement. Marcus reached out and grabbed Ava's arm.

"No one calls me an idiot," Marcus growled.

"Dude, I'd let go of her if I were you," Gabriel warned.

"Why should I?" Marcus said. "It's not like your daddies are here to save you."

"Complete and utter idiot," Ava said. Marcus hands tightened around Ava's arms and she let out a small yelp. Not necessarily from pain, but more of surprise.

Next thing Marcus knew, there was a hand on his wrist and another on his other arm. Marcus look to see who had his wrist and his eyes widened, and the grip tightneded.

"Levi Heichou," Marcus said. He looked over to see who had his arm. "Eren Heichou." Marcus looked back to see the amused look on the twins' face.

Everyone around them had stopped taking and was watching. Around them was completely silent.

"Take your hand off her," Eren slowly. Marcus' hand uncurled from Ava's arm, but remained in the air due to Levi's grip.

"Touch her again, and you'll lose that arm," Levi threatened. "You'll have cleaning duty for a month."

"Ooh," both the twins said cringing.

"Don't you think that's a little harsh?" Gabriel asked. Levi turned his glare towards Gabriel. He opened his mouth to say something but Eren beat him to it.

"Why didn't you stop him, Gabe?" Eren asked. "Why were you just watching?"

The amused look fell from Gabriel's face. "Well, I knew Ava could handle it," Gabriel said. "She was about to knock him off his feet."

"You're her brother," Levi said. "Even if she can handle it, it's you're duty to protect her." Levi and Eren dropped their hands from Marcus, and the whistle blew.

"Let's go," Eren said. Everyone watched as the two leaders walked away with their three new members.

"Eren Heichou and Levi Heichou were pissed."

"Did you hear what they said to Marcus?"

"Eren called Gabriel by a shorted name."

"Do they know each other?" The area was full of chatter containing the recent event. Levi kept his eyes forward, trying not to glare at each and every person that had their statements containing them.

When they got back to their headquarters Ava and Gabriel instantly plopped down into their usual spots around the table.

"Hey you two," Mikasa said. "You're officially a member of this squad. Congrats."

"Thanks Auntie Mikasa," Ava said.

Marcus, Levi, and Eren came in a moment later. Marcus found an empty spot next to the twins and set down.

"Mikasa," Levi said. "Go gather everyone for introduction." Mikasa nodded and left. A moment later everyone was sitting down at the table.

"Marcus," Eren said. "This is Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Connie, and Sasha. Everyone this is Marcus."

"Poor sap already has cleaning duty for a month," Ava informed the squad members.

"Ooh," Sasha said, cringing. "What did he do?"

"He thought it would be okay to grab Ava's arm," Levi said.

"Oh, bad move," Armin said. Levi was still glaring at Marcus. Eren gave a small laugh and stood up. He walked over to Levi and bent down. He wrapped his arms around Levi and kissed his cheek. Marcus' eyes got wide.

"You two are gay?" Marcus asked confused.

"I don't know, are we?" Levi asked. He turned his head and kissed Eren. Just then Hanji walked in.

"Hey now," Hanji said in her usual fiery tone. "You're supposed to save that for the bedroom."

"Commander!" Marcus said, standing up and saluting.

"Hey Ji-chan!" Ava said.

"Hi Hanji," Gabriel said.

"Hey you two," Hanji said. Hanji looked at the twins for a moment. Then, with a sad feeling she had a thought. 'Well, Erwin, I won our last bet. The twins joined.'

"What do you want, four-eyes?" Levi asked annyed.

"Just the normal," Hanji said, shrugging her shoudler. "At ease, Marcus."

"How can you talk to the commander so freely?" Marcus asked the twins.

"We grew up around her," Gabriel said.

"How?" Marcus asked, his eyes full of confusion.

"Yup, and idiot," Eren said.

"We gained an idiot," Ava agreed.

"What are you guys talking about?" Marcus asked.

"Let me draw you a picture," Ava said. "We said we had two dads. I threatened you with my dads. These two came to my aid. We grew up around Hanji. Who is gay, and close to Hanji? Now put two-and-two together dumbass." Levi and Eren raised an eyebrow. After a moment of thinking, and the squad losing faith in him brain cells, his eyes finally got wide as realization stuck him.

"Holy shit!" Marcus practically shouted. "Levi Heichou and Eren Heichou are your dads!"

"Bingo!" Hanji said. Marcus turned and looked over at the two men.

"I am so sorry," Marcus said. "Please forgive my actions today. I lost my temper and lashed out."

"Noted," Eren said, nodding his head. "But you still have cleaning duty for a month."

"Gabriel," Levi said, getting the attention of his son.

"Yes, Dad?" Gabriel asked concerned.

"Cleaning duty for a week," Levi said. He took a sip of tea and leaned his head against Eren's, and closed his eyes.

"What?" Gabriel asked.

"Dad, come on don't do that," Ava said. "Vatti, do something."

"Levi," Eren said. "Is this about what I think it's about?" Levi nodded, his eyes still closed. Eren sighed.

"What's are you two talking about?" Jean asked.

"Levi, lets talk about it," Eren said. He stood up straight, and started walking to his and Levi's room.

"I hope that's not code for something!" Jean shouted seriously.

"Shut the hell up, Horseface!" Eren yelled. Levi stood up and followed Eren silently.

"How are you guess so, relaxed around them?" Marcus asked. "And why does he call you Horseface?" Jean turned his head, ignoring the question.

"They may be the strongest soldier and the Titan boy," Hanji said. "But they are really easy to get along with. Eren more than Levi, obviously. There's no need to be so stiff around them. They are, after all, humans as well."

"Levi," Eren sighed once they got to their room.

"No, he's in trouble," Levi said. "He should have protected Ava."

"Av is strong enough to handle it herself," Eren said.

"But-"

"I know that you are thinking about Mikasa and how you weren't there to protect her," Eren said. "But they aren't you two. They have different dangers and different personalities. Gabriel knew Ava could handle herself and saw no reason to intervene. Plus, we were right there."

"But what if Gabriel thinks that Ava can handle herself in a certain situation and she can't?" Levi asked.

"If you're talking about the titans," Eren started. "There's nothing to worry about. They won't be in that situation. We drilled it into their heads to never face one alone." Levi sighed defeated. He couldn't deny the logic and facts that his husband was giving him. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I don't have to reduce Marcus' punishment, do I?" Levi said.

"Hell no," Eren said. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's waist and pulled him close. Levi leaned in and kissed him on his neck. A knock sounded on the door, ruining their short moment.

"What do you want?" Levi asked irritated.

"I'm here for a reason," Hanji said through the door.

"Come in," Levi said. He and Eren separated as Hanji opened the door.

"Mission coming up," Hanji said. "It's a simple run. But you need to condition Marcus as much as you can. You have a month. Put him through the same training that you put the twins through."

"The training we did for our kids lasted six years," Eren reminded Hanji.

"Condense it," Hanji said. "Make his life a living hell."

"Joined Levi in the punishment side?" Eren asked. Hanji shrugged neither denying nor confirming his question.

"Make it happen," Hanji said.

"Living hell," Levi said. "Got it."

Out at the table, a moment of silence fell between the squad members. For the usuals, the silence was comfortable. For Marcus, it was awkward.

"So why is cleaning duty such a bad thing?" Marcus asked in an attempt to break the silence.

"Levi is a clean freak," Mikasa said. "You don't do it to his standards, you redo everything."

"Vatti said that when he first joined there was this other place, a castle, that dad's first squad used as headquarters," Gabriel said. "Dad had him clean a room. When he thought it looked good, he went and got dad. Dad inspected it and had Vatti redo it all. Several times." Marcus' face contorted with fear.

"Yeah, you don't stand a chance against my brother and his obsession," Mikasa said, a hint of humor in her voice.

"Is this squad just a giant family?" Marcus asked.

"Might as well be," Armin said.

"Are you related to anyone?" Marcus asked.

"Nope," Armin said. "But I've known Mikasa and Eren since we were little." Marcus placed his head on the table in defeat. He picked it back up and looked at Gabriel.

"Why do you say Vatti?" Marcus asked. "What does it mean?"

"Armin had this really old book. Really old as in it came from the time before the titans," Gabriel started. "It was a book that told you where last names come from. In the book it said that dads original last name, Jaeger, is German. And then he had another book that told you how to say some things in different languages. Well in German Vatti means dad. So it's our way of identifying them differently."

"Oh," Marcus said.

Levi and Eren did as instructed by Hanji and made Marcus' life a living hell. Through the month Ava and Gabriel watched amused as Marcus tried to run the drills that they had no problem doing at nine years of age.

"Come on!" Levi shouted.

"Av and Gabe were doing this when they were nine!" Eren yelled. Marcus dropped to his knees, his lugs screaming for air and his legs begging for a rest. Hanji walked up to him knowing what his problem was.

"I thought you said they were easy to get along with," Marcus huffed, out of breath.

"Well when a nine year old can beat you," Hanji trailed off, letting him finish the sentence on his own. "You're over thinking it. Think simply. It's honestly not that hard," Hanji walked away leaving him with that one sentence of advice.

"Run it again!" Levi yelled. Marcus let out a groan and stood up. They really weren't holding back.

**A/N: Hey guys! I am so sorry about my inactivity. Life can get hectic. But here is a chapter! Hopefully I can get one out within the next two days. I am Driving back to my hometown from Boise Idaho tomorrow. So thats about an 8 hour drive without stopping. So we will see how i feel after that. **

**Anyways. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Happy reading you wonderful, beautiful people. **


	27. Chapter 27

Levi and his squad were positioned towards the front of the scouting legion a month later. Looking around, Eren could see that Ava, Gabriel, and Marcus all held nervous looks. Then again, all the new recruits looked terrified. Eren turned and looked at his kids, who looked back at him with nervous eyes.

"If anything goes wrong, find either me or Levi," Eren instructed his children. Ava and Gabriel nodded, remembering the old rule that was drilled into their head when they were little .

"Eren," Hanji said, glancing over at the concerned parent.

"Yes?" Eren asked. "Wait, I got this. You want me to use my Titan form if need be."

"Read my mind," Hanji said smiling. Eren had caught on quickly over the years. "Alright. The expedition beyond the walls is now in action!" The walls began to rise and the formation moved forward.

The formation was able to move forward for a while without any problems.

"Abnormal approaching from the left!" A shout rang out over the squad after an hour of moving forward without conflict.

"I'm on it!" Eren shouted. The twins and Marcus watched in shock as Eren jumped off his moving horse as if it was nothing. This was the first time that Ava and Gabe would see their dad in his Titan form. They didn't know whether to be nervous or excited to see it.

Eren ran towards the abnormal and bit down on his thumb, transforming, and tackled the abnormal. He quickly got behind it and ripped out the base of its neck, with his hands. Then he ran in front of the formation, forced his way out and waited. When his horse passed by, he grabbed the reigns and jumped on.

"That was quick," Levi said.

"Rather me play with it for a while?" Eren asked in a playful voice.

"Two fifteen meter classes coming from the right!" called out before Levi could respond. Eren groaned and Levi rolled his eyes, both of them knowing what that meant.

"Levi! Eren!" Hanji shouted. "Eren, stay human!"

"Roger!" Eren said as he and Levi jumped off their horses and were heading towards the titans.

"How are they going to fight the titans on flat ground?" Marcus asked baffled. "We weren't taught that in training."

"Just watch, they can't teach you this," Mikasa said. "These are two of the strongest soldiers. Levi's nickname is even humanity's strongest soldier."

A Titan reached down to grab Levi. Levi, being faster, used his 3DMG and spun up the titans arm, slicing the tendons in the process. When he got up to the Titan face he shoved a sword in each eye, releasing the blade in the sockets. Then he got around to the back of the Titan an took out the nape after reattaching new blades.

Eren took a different approach. He went for the titans feet and cut the tendons surrounding the ankles. The Titan fell forward and Eren jumped on it's leg. He ran up the Titan and quickly took out the nape. They whistled for their horses and got back into formation.

"How many solo kills do you guy have?" Marcus asked once they were back in formation. Levi and Eren looked at each other, thought for a moment, and shrugged.

"Lost count," Levi said simply.

"How long did it take you to kill a Titan solo?" Marcus asked.

"Levi's first expedition he solo killed five titans," Hanji answered before either of them could open their mouths. "And that was with zero military training."

"Really?" Marcus asked amazed. "What about you Eren Heichou?"

"Longer than that," Eren said. "When I first joined I was on a short leash. Everyone was afraid that I was going to suddenly turn and eat everyone. Because right before I joined is when I found out about my Titan transformation. I'm actually only alive today is because Levi promised he would kill me the instant I started going rouge."

"Technically, Eren," Mikasa said. "The first time was right after training. You can count the ones when you were as a Titan."

"Can I?" Eren asked thoughtfully. "Well I guess I can since they count now. So yeah, it was before I joined the Scouts."

They got to their destination, which was a forrest, and spent some time there. The run was moving smoothly without titans getting close to them.

"Hey, Shitty Four-eyes," Levi said, getting Hanji's attention.

"Hm?" Hanji responded, looking towards the shorter man. Marcus watched in shock at the way Levi talked to the commander.

"What exactly is this place for?" Levi asked. "A check point?"

"Yup," Hanji said as Eren came back from inside the forest.

"Doesn't seem as if titans enter the forest," Eren reported. "There was no sign of ever any entrance."

"Good," Hanji said. "How are the tree branches?"

"Wide," Eren said. "We could sleep on them with no problem. I even found a river, and there are deer that we can hunt down." His expression and tone were professional. Ava and Gabriel were shocked at this different side to their dad.

"Commander!" Someone shouted. "A group of titans are heading this way!"

"How many?" Hanji asked.

"A lot! At least twenty!" Everyone's eyes widened at the news, even Levi's.

"Levi!" Hanji shouted. "Give orders to your squad! Eren, your Titan is needed." Eren jumped off the branch he was on, and by the time he hit the ground, he was a Titan.

"Ava, Gabriel, Marcus! Join the other squads in the forest! Armin go with them. Tell them to get back to the horses and start heading back to the wall!" Levi commanded. "Jean, Mikasa, Connie, and Sasha, we are assisting Eren with the titans." No one responded just did as they were told. Armin started leading the young squad members away from the threat of the titans.

"If anyone asks I commanded it!" Hanji called after Armin and the others. "If they disagree, tell them they will answer to Levi!"

Levi and the veterans of his squad, plus Hanji, were immediately in action. They worked alongside Eren in taking down the titans. When it looked like all the titans were gone, and that they won the battle, Eren started to force his way out of the titans neck.

"Eren! No!" Levi shouted. A single Titan appeared next to Eren as he exited the neck.

Mikasa dropped down on the titans neck and cut it. But it was too late. The Titan had already slammed its palm against Eren, and he flew through the air, hitting a few trees.

"Eren!" Levi shouted in an agonized tone.

Everyone rushed to Eren. Blood surrounded him and the trees he hit. Levi picked up his head and his body was limp. Eren's eyes were closed and his head just rolled with Levi's hands. Levi checked for a pulse, and found nothing. Blood covered every inch of Eren's body. Everyone could tell that even Eren couldn't live through this.

"There's too much blood!" Sasha shouted painfully.

"Guys we have to go!" Jean shouted. "More titans are coming!"

"Eren! Open you're eyes, please!" Levi pleaded.

"Levi!" Hanji said, sadness in her voice. "We have to go. We are still next to the opening. The titans can get to us. If we don't leave now, we will all perish."

"We have to take him," Levi said, his voice and hands shaking.

"We can't," Hanji said quietly. "We won't make it out in time."

"But-" Levi started. Jean pulled him to his feet and looked Levi in the eyes.

"If we don't leave now, your kids will be orphans! Is that what you want?" Jean said. Levi glanced back at Eren and closed his eyes.

"I love you," Levi whispered. As the first tear fell down Levi's face, they headed for their horses. None of them looking back. They couldn't look back at the bloody sight behind them.

When they caught up with the others, Ava and Gabriel looked around.

"Where's Vatti?" Ava asked her eyebrows coming together. Levi closed his eyes and the twins saw Levi's tears. Levi knew he couldn't speak. He couldn't tell his children the fate of their father, his husband.

"Dad?" Gabriel asked, fear filling his voice.

"Eren Ackerman, your father," Mikasa said, tears of her own falling down her face. "Fell in the line of duty."

**A/N: Well, um, that was kind of a blow, huh? I promise I won't leave you guys hanging for too long. Because even I will admit, It was hard writing that. I hope you enjoyed the content leading up towards the end of the chapter. **

**I will try to update either later today or tomorrow. Have a wonderful day/night. And remember, you are all important. **


	28. Chapter 28

"What?" Gabriel asked, his eyes widening with the news.

"No! No that can't be!" Ava said, tears starting to fall down her cheeks. "He was one of the strongest! Dad, please tell me it's not true!" Levi just bowed his head in response, knowing her couldn't tell his daughter what she wanted to hear. Tears of his own falling down his face confirmed what Mikasa said. Ava put her face against her horses shoulder and cried. Gabriel could only stare at Levi in shock.

Silence fell throughout the scouts for the remainder of the run back to safety. No one spoke. No one could speak. When they got back into the walls, Levi and his squad didn't even stop. They just continued home.

When they got back to headquarters, everyone was still silent. When Ava got off her horse she collapsed on the ground, her shoulders shaking. Gabriel kneeled next to her and put his arms around his sister. Mikasa covered her face and Armin pulled her into his arms. Levi walked past everyone and went to his room. He closed the door, locked it, and leaned against it. He looked around the room and was hit with Eren's death once again.

Eren's scent filled the air. His clothed filled the dresser. His side of the bed was wrinkled in the careless way he made it. Everything about the room reminded Levi of the boy he loved. He walked over to a chair and picked it up. He then proceeded to throw the chair against the wall as hard as he could. He braced himself against the table and tried to calm his breathing.

The squad was met with the sound of wood breaking when they walked through the doors. Not even a moment later Hanji walked through the doors and came to a stop in front of everyone.

"What are you doing here?" Jean asked, even his voice sounded defeated.

"Erwin's orders will always be in effect," Hanji simply stated.

"What about uncle Erwin?" Gabriel asked looking up confused.

"Do you remember the story of how Eren almost died before he and Levi got married?" Hanji asked. Her voice sounded pained when she said Eren's name.

"Yeah, Vatti's father tried to kill him," Gabriel said. He didn't understand why this was relevant.

"Erwin gave an order that if Eren died, to lock Levi in a cellar in the basement," Hanji said. The twins' eyes held questions. "Because we knew that if he died, Levi would take his life." She didn't know if things had changed for Levi, but she wasn't willing to take that chance.

"Shit!" Armin shouted. "I forgot about that. We need to get back there now." Mikasa was the first one running towards Levi's room. She tried the door, only to find that it was locked. She slammed her fist against the door and looked at the wood pleadingly.

"Levi!" Mikasa shouted. "Open the door! Please!"

"Go away!" Levi shouted back. Everyone heard the pain that was present in his voice.

Hanji gently pushed Mikasa aside and knelt in front of the door. She pulled some small tools out from her pocket. In a moment they heard the soft click of the door being unlocked. They quickly flooded the room, and grabbed Levi. They took him out of the room while he was thrashing against them. They pulled him past Ava and Gabriel and down into the basement. Ava started crying again and turned into Gabriel. Gabriel closed his eyes, not wanting to see his father like downstairs they put him into one of the cells and locked it.

"Let me out of here!" Levi demanded, throwing himself against the bars. He wrapped his arms around two of the bars and glared out between them.

"We can't do that," Hanji said, avoiding Levi's eyes. "We can't give you a chance to take your own life."

"I'm not going to do that," Levi defended. "I couldn't do that to my children."

"Just for a few days," Hanji said sadly.

"Shitty Four-eyes!" Levi yelled as they walked up the stairs.

Hanji brought Levi dinner a few hours later. She tried to talk to him, but he wouldn't even look at her. She sighed and turned around. The next thing she knew there was a plate shattering next to her head. She turned around to see that Levi had an arm hanging out of the cell, and his eyes focused on the floor.

"Levi," Hanji sighed. "We are just protecting you."

"I should have protected him," Levi whispered.

"There was nothing anyone could have done," Hanji tried to reason.

"Just go," Levi said. Hanji sighed and left.

oOoOo

Eren's eyes flew open and he gasped for air. He sat up and looked at himself. It took him a moment of looking around for all the pieces to fall into place. He remembered what happened. He wondered how he was alive.

"My regeneration shouldn't have been able to fix that," Eren said aloud, a hand going to his chest. He looked around to try and find his 3DMG. When he found it his heart sank. "Shit, my gear is broken, and I don't have a horse. How the hell am I supposed to get back? Let alone up the wall? Shit! Levi!" Eren's mind started to wander. He was worried about how Levi and his kids were at the moment. He needed to figure out how to get back to the wall and to his family. He needed them to know that he okay. He could only imagine how distraught they would be.

oOoOo

Weeks passed and turned into a month. Levi had slipped into a deep depression. He barely ate and barely slept. He had also stopped talking to anyone but the twins. He couldn't cut the twins out of his life. He didn't want to, and he knew that Eren would've killed him.

"Dad?" Ava asked hesitantly through the door.

"What?" Levi asked.

"Can we come in?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes," Levi said. They opened the door slowly and walked in. The room was almost exactly the same as when Eren had died. Half the bed still carelessly made.

"Vatti's birthday is coming up," Ava said.

"We thought we should do something special," Gabriel said. Levi slowly nodded his head.

"Okay," Levi said. His tone has taken on a permanent sad sound. Levi knew he had to agree to this. It wouldn't be fair to Eren, or the twins if he acted like it was any other day. Eren may be gone, but they could still do something for him. "Think of something and we will do it." The twins nodded and left. They had three days to think of something.

Levi and the twins were heading towards wall Rose three days later. They were going to have a picnic on top of the wall. Eren loved to just sit on the top and look out.

They were halfway through the picnic when Ava suddenly stood up. She looked out and after a moment she turned to look at Levi with wide-eyes. She opened her mouth to say something but the words just wouldn't come out.

"What is it?" Levi asked standing up. He looked out over the edge and his mouth dropped open. "Eren."

"Vatti?" Gabriel asked standing up.

"Stay here!" Levi ordered. He threw himself off the wall, using his 3DMG to get to the ground safely.

Eren stopped walking when he saw his love. The next thing he knew Levi was running towards him, and he was running towards Levi as well. They collided and grabbed into each other. Levi hugged Eren tightly. He was afraid that if he let go, Eren would no longer be there. He couldn't even believe that Eren was here, in his arms.

"How?" Levi whispered after moments of silence.

"I don't know," Eren said. "But I'm here." He closed his eyes and buried his face into Levi's shoulder.

"We thought you were dead," Levi said. He hugged Eren tighter. "I thought I lost you." Levi loosened his grip enough to pull back and look at Eren. After knowing that this was real, Levi pushed his lips against Eren's.

"I love you," Eren said, when they finally pulled apart.

"I love you so much," Levi said back. "Come on, our kids are at the top of the wall." Levi and Eren walked to the base of the wall. Levi picked Eren up and ascended the all.

"Vatti!" Ava cried. Levi had barely set Eren down before Ava had her arms around him. She was crying, but this time, it was tears of happiness.

"Dad," Gabriel said. He didn't wait for Ava to be finished. He hugged Eren along with Ava. Eren wrapped his arms around his both of children the best he could.

"What were you guys doing up here?" Eren wondered.

"We were celebrating the birthday of someone we thought we lost," Levi said. "And that someone showed up in the middle of it."

"Wait, it's my birthday?" Eren asked.

"You're hopeless, Shitty Brat," Levi said. He kissed Eren again.

"Hey, I had no way to track what day it was," Eren teased. "So I get an excuse this time." He looked around to see the picnic and he was truly grateful to see that they were even celebrating even though they thought he had died.

"It may be your birthday," Ava said, interrupting his thoughts.

"But it's us who got the gift," Gabriel finished.

"Would you like to join us in the celebration?" Levi asked.

"Shouldn't we let the others know?" Eren asked.

"No," Levi said. "We get some time alone with you." Eren was actually relieved when Levi said that. He did want some alone time with his family before he saw the others.

"Okay," Eren said. He sat down and Ava handed him food. He ate the food and thought that it was the best thing ever. He was starving and this was a perfect coincidence. They spent hours up there. Levi's mood had done a complete one-eighty. He was different than what he had been for the past month. He even let a smile or two slip.

After a few hours they decided that it was time that they should be heading back to everyone else. After all, everyone needed to know that Eren was alive and safe. Again Levi carried Eren in order to get them to the ground. Eren got onto Levi horse after Levi and wrapped his arms around Levi's waist, burying his head into Levi's shoulder once again.

When they got back to headquarters Levi turned to Eren.

"You have to enter later," Levi said. "Be a surprise to them, like you were to us." Eren nodded. He wanted them to be surprised.

"In turn you guys have to act like I didn't show up," Eren said. Levi nodded. He kissed Eren again and the twins made a face at them. But they were smiling in the end. When Levi was done kissing Eren he turned around and made it look like nothing had happened. The twins put on their somber faces as well.

They quietly walked back into the building and sat at their usual spots. The squad watched in awe seeing Levi sit down at the table as well. They guessed that the picnic was just what Levi needed. They looked around at each other, wondering who would be brave enough to speak first.

"How was it?" Mikasa asked tentatively, being the first one to speak.

"Hard," Ava said. "But I think that it would good for us that we did that. And after a while, it felt as if Vatti was there with us." Mikasa nodded. She placed a cup of tea in front if Levi and he took it. By this time everyone was sitting at the table, all amazed that Levi accepted the tea. Even more surprised when he took a sip. Hanji had even showed up earlier that day.

"Levi, we were thinking that maybe we should go around and say something that we all miss about him," Hanji said. Levi looked over at her with just his eyes. he blinked and was looking forward again. He gave a subtle shake of his head.

"Don't need to," Levi said simply.

"Levi, you haven't talked about it at all," Armin said. "Don't you think it's time? It could help you. It could help us all. We all miss him. I know we didn't love him like you did. But we all lost him too."

"You don't think I don't know that, Arlert?" Levi asked, staring down Armin. "But once again, we don't need to."

"Levi. It's time to talk," Hanji said in an authoritative way. Levi could have honestly laughed at her antics. Since when did he comply when she changed her tone?

"No, guys, you really don't need to," Eren said walking in before Levi could speak again.

**A/N: As promised here is the next chapter! A very different ending to this chapter than the last one. And I bet some of you would have liked it if Eren was actually dead. I'm sorry to those of you who would have preferred that. **

**I also bring some sad news. This fan fiction is almost over. Just a few more chapters. It actually kind of pains me to say that. I really hope you guys have been enjoying this fanfiction. **

**Have a wonderful day. Oh, and if you guys want, I recommend a song to listen to. It's called Hero by Monsta X. It is a Kpop song. **


	29. Chapter 29

Everyone turned around at the sound of Eren's voice, not believing what they were hearing.

"Eren?" Mikasa asked. Eren smiled at her and she ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck. "Oh my god!" Eren chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Mikasa.

Everyone else, except Levi, Ava, and Gabriel, were instantly next to Eren. They each hugged him individually. Even Jean. When everyone was done Levi walked up behind Eren and wrapped his arms around his waist. Levi rested his chin on Eren's shoulder and closed his eyes. Eren placed his hands on Levi's, and touched their heads together. Neither of them believing that they were with one another.

"Did you guys know?" Mikasa asked astounded.

"Of fucking course," Levi said without opening his eyes. "If we didn't I would have been the first one to Eren. Plus, Ava dropped the hint."

"How is this even possible?" Hanji asked confused and amazed. A familiar glint in her eye. "When we left, there was so much blood. It would have been a miracle if there was any left in your body."

"And your heart wasn't beating," Armin imputed.

"It must have been," Eren said. "Dead is dead. There's no healing if there's no life."

"I guess it's possible that your heart was beating, but so weakly we couldn't hear it," Hanji said thoughtfully.

"How did you get back?" Connie asked. That was the question that they all wanted to know. Eren had no horse and no three dimensional maneuver gear. They were all curious as to how he got back. Levi tugged Eren towards the table. Levi sat down pulling Eren into his lap. Levi buried his face into Eren's back, trying to leave no space between them. He took a deep breath and Eren's scent filled his nose. A reminder that yes, he was actually here. He was still afraid that any moment, Eren would just disappear.

"I walked," Eren said. "I got lucky and two of my swords were still good. There were times where I had to hide for a while for a group of titans to pass. But I got back by walking. There was really no other choice. I didn't want to change into my titan form because I figured that would draw too much attention towards myself."

"You aren't mad that they left you?" Marcus asked. He figured that if had somehow survived but his comrades had left him, he would be upset.

"No," Eren said without hesitation. "If it's the safety of the group versus bring back a body, it's a clear choice. In the Scouts, you always go with the safety of everyone still alive." To everyone else, that was the obvious answer as well. Eren figured the young scout had a lot of learning to do if he was going to survive in this world.

"Maybe now that your back, Levi will return to his normal self," Mikasa said. Eren turned and looked at Levi. Levi looked up at Eren, pouting that he ruined the comfortable position.

"You didn't try to take your life did you?" Eren asked concerned.

"No," Levi said. "I no longer just had myself to look after." Eren nodded. He leaned his head down and kissed Levi, grateful that he had changed his thoughts.

"We did lock him in the cells though," Hanji said. "He threw a plate at my head." Eren broke the kiss and looked at Levi, cocking his head, humor present on his face.

"Next to your head," Levi corrected. "If it was at your head, it would have hit your head." Eren laughed at Levi's comment. And somehow knew that his statement was true.

For the remainder of the day everyone stayed sitting around the table. Each telling about the month that they had endured. Throughout the day, Levi and Eren never separated from each other. They didn't want to.

Finally it was time to go to bed. Levi and Eren walked down the hallway hand-in-hand to their room. When Levi opened the door Eren expected to see slight changes to the room. But everything was the way that Eren remembered it.

"Do you know how scared I was that I was going to get back here and find out you killed yourself?" Eren asked quietly, after the door had been shut.

"I had the twins to think about," Levi said.

Eren climbed into the bed and pulled Levi on top of him, to where Levi was straddling his hips. He wrapped his arms around Levi's waist and kissed him.

"I still remember a promise you made me, that you haven't fulfilled yet," Eren said.

"Which one?" Levi asked confused.

"This one was from about seventeen years ago," Eren said. "You have never shown me a real smile."

"How the hell do you remember that?" Levi asked, vaguely remembering that promise. But only because Eren reminded him of it. "And plus you have seen me smile plenty of times."

"No, those don't count," Eren said. "With those your lips barely moved. Those only count as smiles because it's you we're talking about."

"Fine," Levi said. He took a deep breathe and looked at Eren. He tried to think of something that would be a cause for a real smile. Thoughts tore through his brain. Their wedding day, the day they got together, the first time they had sex, when they decided to keep the twins, the moment he saw Eren alive and walking towards the wall. All these memories flooded his brain, causing him to remember all the truly happy moment in his life, all mainly involving the boy he was currently sitting on. He took a breath and then gave Eren the real smile that he had been waiting so long to see. In response Eren flashed a smile of his own.

"I like it. Actually, I love it," Eren said. Levi leaned down and kissed Eren. He was going to show Eren just how much he missed him.

"I love you," Levi whispered, his voice laced with lust.

"I love you, too," Eren replied, his voice matching Levi's.

The next morning Levi and Eren were woken up by two teens climbing into their bed. The twins laid in between their fathers, just like they did when they were little. Eren opened an eye and wrapped an arm around Ava, and Levi did the same with Gabriel. Levi and Eren looked at each other, making eye contact. Then they started tickling their kids.

"Vatti!" Ava laughed. She curled up in an attempt at trying to protect her sides.

"Nice try," Gabriel said. He let out a laugh as Levi glared at him, flustered that his son was no longer ticklish. Eren stopped tickling Ava, and started laughing himself.

"Why'd you do that?" Ava asked in a mock pouting tone.

"Seriously? You don't remeber?" Eren asked. He groaned when she shook her head. "We did this every time you climbed into bed with us." Ava thought for a moment trying to remember. Suddenly Gabriel and Ava sat up and pounced on Eren.

"We made a big breakfast as a welcome home," Ava said, giving up on trying to remember on being tickled.

"Everyone helped," Gabriel said.

"Okay, give Levi and I a moment and we will be out there," Eren said. The twins nodded and got off the bed. When the exited the room Eren turned to Levi. His eyebrows furrowed together in confusion as realization struck him. "Wait a moment, did Horseface give me a hug yesterday?" Levi cocked his head to the side.

"Well I'll be damned," Levi said. "Maybe he's sick?"

"Maybe," Eren said. He leaned over and kissed Levi. Levi pulled Eren close to him. "I cannot tell you how much I missed this. How much I missed you." Levi opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted.

"Dads!" Gabriel's voice rang out. Levi sighed.

"Guess they're waiting for us," Levi said. They got out of bed and changed into their clothing. Eren stopped with his hand on the door.

"You realize," Eren started. "That Hanji is going to make jokes right?" Levi groaned knowing that he was right. They probably wouldn't be out there for two seconds before she said something. They walked out to everyone and saw the breakfast that was prepared. Eren tried to hide the drool that was coming out at the sight of the food.

"Did you guys do a lot of catching up last night?" Hanji asked. "If you know what I mean?"

"Told you," Eren said, walking towards the table.

The news of Eren's return spread quickly throughout the Scouting Legion. Many had even come by to see if the rumors were true, and to welcome him back. It took two months before everything had returned to normal.

Eren and Levi laid in their bed one morning, doing nothing. Just content to lay with each other, and to hold each other in their arms. Levi's hands were running through Eren's hair while Eren traced small circles on Levi's chest.

"Levi," Eren said.

"Hm?"

"The twins' birthday is in a few days," Eren stated.

"Do you know when mine is?" Levi asked.

"Yup," Eren said. "I know when everyone's is that is in this squad. Including Hanji's." Hanji may not be a actual member of their squad, but she was over enough to be counted. Sometimes, they believed that she spent more time with them than with her own squad.

"Figures you can remember everyone else's but not your own," Levi said, shaking his head. Eren shrugged. "Anyways. What should we do for them?"

"I don't know," Eren said. "I was hoping you would know." A knock sounded on their door, interrupting their train of thought.

"Come in," Levi said.

The twins came in to see Levi's arms wrapped around Eren. They crawled onto Eren's side of the bed and sat down.

"Morning you two," Eren said lifting his head to look at the twins.

"Good morning," they both said.

"We wanted to talk to you about our birthday," Gabriel said.

"We don't want anything big," Ava said. "Just a day where we get to spend the day with the both of you."

"Yeah. All day long," Gabriel said. "We haven't had a day with you guys since we were little."

"That's all you want?" Levi asked. The twins nodded.

"Then I think that is completely possible," Eren said. The twins smiled brightly.

"Thank you!" They both cried out, hugging both fathers. They got off the bed and ran out of the room.

"We could take them to that old castle," Eren suggested. "You and I could go clean and set something up. Take them there the night before, so that way when their birthday starts, it will truly be a day alone with us." Levi kissed Eren's head.

"Good idea," Levi said. "We will leave Mikasa in charge and I'll get Hanji in on this." Eren nodded. They got up and got ready for the day and went out to everyone. And luckily, Hanji was already there.

"Hanji," Levi said. "I need to speak with you." Hanji got up and followed Levi back, slighlty confused. Everyone looked at Eren confused and Eren waved his hand, dismissing any questions they might have.

"Everything okay?" Hanji asked.

"Yes. But Eren and I need your help with something," Levi said. "The twins' birthday is in a few days. Eren and I plan to go to the castle and set something up and clean. Can you do something like what Erwin did the night before Eren I got married? We don't want them to know we are planning something."

"Can do," Hanji said. "And I'm guessing the sooner the better?" Levi nodded.

"Thanks, four-eyes," Levi said.

"That's commander four-eyes to you," Hanji joked.

"Shitty Four-eyes," Levi corrected. Hanji laughed.

"Just leave everything to me," Hanji said. They walked back to everyone and sat down. After an hour Hanji stood up.

"Leaving?" Mikasa asked.

"Yeah, I have errands to run," Hanji said. "I am the commander you know. I'll be back later." Hanji left and the conversation resumed.

Two hours later Hanji was back. She burst through the door with a frantic look on her face. She was out of breath, her glasses weren't sitting right on her face, and her hair was starting to fall out of her hairband.

"Levi! Eren!" Hanji shouted almost hysterical. "3DMG and horses. Now!"

Everyone stood up and moved quickly to go get their things.

"Just Levi and and Eren," Hanji clarified quickly. Levi and Eren ran to get their things. "Special orders for just the squad leaders." Levi and Eren were back out in a moment. Levi pointed to Mikasa.

"You're in charge," Levi shouted while moving.

"Av, Gabe, listen to your aunt," Eren said. "We will be back."

They followed Hanji outside, and everyone listened to the sound of their horses leaving. Everyone looked around at each other wondering what would have been so important for just the squad leaders.

"Thanks, Hanji," Eren said. "Excellent performance."

"No problem," Hanji said smiling. "Have fun."

"Just remember," Levi said. "You can't go back there until we do so you don't blow everything."

"I know, I know," Hanji said waving her hand. Hanji broke off and Eren and Levi headed towards the castle.

"Looks exactly the same," Eren said once they came to a stop outside the castle.

"More dirty," Levi observed. Eren laughed at the typical Levi observation. They put their horses in the stable an headed into the main building. They quickly cleaned off an area and shrugged off their jackets, placing them on the newly cleaned area. "You know the drill, Brat." Eren smiled and went to where he first cleaned.

Levi went to a room and threw the window open. He turned around assessed the room. He looked for the dirtiest place in the room, walked to it, and started cleaning. They worked slowly. They wanted to make sure that it was cleaned perfectly. At the end of the day, they only had a third of the castle cleaned. They were slow, but the areas they had cleaned looked perfect.

"Good thing we have two more days," Eren said.

"Don't we have three?" Levi asked. "The twins' birthday is in four days."

"Yes. but I want to be there the whole day, the day before," Eren said. "I don't want them to be worried about their birthday."

"Understandable," Levi said.

"So where are we gonna sleep?" Eren asked looking around. He was almost positive that they haven't cleaned an actual sleeping room yet.

"You're in the basement," Levi said with a serious face and without hesitation. Eren pouted and looked at Levi. Levi pulled Eren towards him and wrapped his arms around him. "Kidding."

"Better be," Eren said.

"I cleaned a room for us," Levi said.

"Good, wait," Eren said, a sudden realization hitting him. "We forgot food." Levi groaned and put his face in Eren's neck.

"We were so focused on getting out we forgot fucking food," Levi said.

"Boys!" Hanji's voice called echoed throughout the castle. Eren and Levi both groaned. Levi let Eren out of the embrace. Eren grabbed Levi's hand and they walked to where they knew Hanji would be. When they saw her she held up a basket. "I didn't see any food on you when you left. So I figured I'd be nice and bring you some."

"I love you," Eren said taking the basket from her. She laughed with her hands on her hips.

"This place is starting to look nice," Hanji observed.

"There's still a lot of cleaning to do," Levi said. Hanji nodded in agreement.

"Well, I just came to drop off the food," Hanji said. "Night. See you in a few days."

"Night," Eren said with a mouthful of bread.

"Stuffed that in there pretty easily didn't you, Eren?" Hanji asked playfully. Eren narrowed his eyes and flipped her off.

"Night," Levi said. Hanji exited the castle laughing.

Eren and Levi looked through the food that Hanji brought. It was enough to get them through the next two days. They sat down at the table as ate in comfortable silence. Eren looked around at the familiar yet old sight.

"It's different," Eren said sadly. Levi nodded. He knew exactly what Eren meant and he was thinking it too. They were used the tables being empty, but not used to all the seats being empty.

They stayed up for a while longer. They talked and walked through the castle remembering old memories. They even went down into the basement. Eren walked into the cell that was his room for a while. Levi followed him in and looked around. He saw something on the wall and got confused.

"KTA?" Levi asked. "Did you scratch that in?" Eren laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, it uh," Eren said. "It means kill them all."

"Really?" Levi asked, raising his eyebrows. "Are you fucking kidding me right now?"

"I was fifteen," Eren defended himself.

"Let's go upstairs," Levi said pulling Eren close. "We have a whole castle and we are alone."

"I wonder how we will ever pass the time," Eren said playfully.

"Maybe we can start by you putting something other than bread in your mouth?" Levi said wiggling his eyebrows.

Eren laughed and led Levi upstairs. Once upstairs Levi took the lead and lead Eren to the one room that he cleaned for them to sleep in. But they both knew that sleeping wasn't the foremost thing that they would be doing.

They spent the next two days cleaning. When the castle was cleaned they set up a surprise for the twins. And in the basket Hanji brought, included everything needed to make a cake. She had truly thought out the holes that they had missed. The sun was setting before they finally headed back to headquarters.

"Dads!" Ava said. She jumped out if her seat and threw her arms around Eren and Levi's neck.

"What was so urgent?" Mikasa asked.

"Assessments," Levi said.

"We were being tested. They wanted to make sure everyone was still fit enough to carry the title of squad leader," Eren explained.

"How'd everyone do?" Armin asked. He was genuinely curious to see if anyone had failed.

"Everyone passed," Levi said.

"We were worried that you guys wouldn't make it back in time for our birthday," Gabriel said.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Eren said, ruffling Gabe's hair.

The next day Eren and Levi packed a bag for the short trip. They were planning to leave a little after noon and wanted to get everything ready for their departure. Eren walked out to the others, who were currently having breakfast, and asking the twins what they wanted for their birthday.

"Gabe, Av," Eren said, halfway interrupting their conversation.

"Yes, Vatti?" Gabriel asked.

"Go pack a bag," Eren said. "We are leaving at noon." The twins gave their father a confused look, but obeyed him without question.

"Where you guys going?" Mikasa asked.

"Can't tell you, yet," Eren said. "But we will be back the day after tomorrow."

"Okay?" Jean said. "Why can't you tell us?"

"It's a surprise for the twins," Levi said coming out of the hallway. "There's a chance they'll hear and then it won't be a surprise. You guys know the rules. Break anything, clean it up. And I swear to god, if I come back and this place is trash, each of you will handle the chores on your own for a month. Understood?"

"Understood."

Levi and Eren spent the rest of the morning preparing for their trip. This time they remembered to pack food for everyone. Around noon they said their goodbyes and started on their way towards the castle.

"What's this about, dads?" Gabriel asked.

"Well, you two said you wanted to spend a full day with us," Levi said.

"So we are leaving a day early, and returning a day later so that way you actually get a full day alone with us," Eren said.

"This is the best!" Ava exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

"Though, there is a catch," Eren said.

"What?" Gabriel asked.

"When we get closer, you're going to have to cover your eyes," Levi said.

"Okay," the twins agreed.

When they got closer Eren and Levi stopped. They jumped off their horses and each tied a piece of cloth around Ava's and Gabriel's eyes. They continued the rest of the way silently, the twins nervous and excited for what awaited them. When they got there Eren and Levi helped their kids off their horses. They walked a few feet before positioning the twins to where they were facing the castle.

"Are you ready?" Eren asked. Both of the twins nodded, too excited to speak. Eren and Levi pulled off the blindfolds and they heard a gasp escape from their kids.

**A/N: Cute parent-kid moments throughout this chapter. Also some Levi Eren fluff. I really hope you guys enjoyed this fanfiction because I have really enjoyed writing it. And there is, sadly, only one more chapter left to edit and post. I am hoping to get this final chapter out soon. **

**Enjoy your day/night. You are all amazing. **


	30. Chapter 30

"It's a castle!" Ava exclaimed. A an old story of a castle and a fallen squad entered her mind "Wait." She looked up at her two fathers and opened her mouth to ask a question, but her brother beat her to it.

"Is this the place that was your first HQ?" Gabriel asked, surveying the castle.

"Yup," Eren said, a smile on his face. A smile that held a hint of sadness.

"Go explore," Levi said. The twins took off running. Eren and Levi had placed everything for their birthday in a room and locked it. So they wouldn't find anything in their adventure through the castle.

Levi and Eren walked around, taking their time. They walked through the halls of the castle, truly reminiscing, eventually making their way outside, found their kids. They were standing quietly in front of four crosses that Levi and Eren had made many years ago.

"Who are they?" Ava asked quietly.

"My first squad," Levi answered.

"You never said what happened, or their names," Gabriel said. Eren walked forward."You only said that they died."

"Petra, Gunter, Erd, and Auruo," Eren said, pointing to each one. "They gave their lives trying to save me." Eren hung his head, remembering that day. He remembered the pain of having to let them give their lives as he fled. The agony as he heard them die, one by one, by a person he thought was a comrade. He remembered the stench of their blood that filled the air. And most importantly, he remembered the guilt of letting them take his place in the ground.

"Go explore inside," Levi said, he face downcast. The twins nodded and left, not wanting to bring any more painful memories. They saw the sad look that both of their fathers had. Levi walked toward Eren and pulled him into a long embrace, cradling Eren's head to his chest.

"What do you think they would say about us?" Eren asked after a moment. "You know, about being a couple?"

"They would have been with Erwin and Hanji making bets," Levi said without hesitation. Eren nodded, knowing it was most likely true. Petra, being the kind soul she was, would probably have given Eren dating advice. Aurou would have bitten his tongue with any comment he would have tried to said. Erd and Gunter would have been the two that went around creating betting pools and watched silently from the sidelines. Eren didn't realize how much he missed them until he truly thought about them. And he knew that of he missed them, Levi would as well. Levi knew them longer and was more attached to them. "Let's go spend some time with our kids." Eren nodded and together they walked inside.

Eren was the one to prepare dinner, and once he was done, he went to go get his family. He found Levi and Gabriel already at the table, engrossed in a conversation. He smiled and leaned against the door frame and watched his love and child talk about anything and everything. It was the first time in a while that those two had actually sat down and talked about nothing in particular.

"Where's Ava?" Eren asked after a few moments. He walked over and slung his arms around Levi's shoulders and kissed his cheek.

"Outside," Levi said, grabbing onto one of Eren's hands.

"Okay," Eren said, with a squeeze to Levi's hands he stood up and brought his arms back to his sides. "I'll go get her. Go wash up an get ready for dinner." He went outside an walked around the castle looking for his daughter, wondering where she could be. He walked around a corner and found her kneeling in front of the crosses.

"So, anyways I just wanted to say thank you, for saving my dad," Eren heard Ava say. "My other dad wouldn't be the way he is if you hadn't. And Gabriel and I wouldn't have him. So, because of you four, my parents were able to start a life together and become happy. They are where they are now because of your sacrifices. I wish I could thank you in person, but this is the best I can do. I'm sad I couldn't meet you guys. I don't know if you guys can hear me, but I like to think that you can. And that you are still watching over my parents. You are truly their guardian angels. Thank you so much for the opportunity you gave them for a happy life, even though it meant that you didn't get one." Ava sat there for a second and Eren walked up behind her.

"Hey, it's time for dinner," Eren said, putting a hand on her shoulder. Ava stood up quickly.

"How long have you been there?" Ava asked surprised.

"Just now," Eren said, pretending that he didn't hear anything. Ava nodded her head, tears glinting in the sunlight. Eren gave her a gentle smile and reached up and wiped the tears away. He gave her a moment before walking back inside to the table together.

Later, when everyone was in their respectful rooms, Eren rolled over in his bed and looked at Levi.

"When I found Ava, she was in front of the crosses," Eren said.

"Really?" Levi asked. Eren nodded. He told Levi what he heard. "She's right though. If I didn't have you, I would be completely different. And vice versa. But what she said, it was so sweet. She was talking as if they were right in front of her. But she said something that i like to believe too."

"What would that be?" Levi asked, pulling Eren into his arms.

"She said that she likes to think that they could hear her," Eren said. "And I hope so too, because I know they would have liked what she said. They would have liked her."

"Yeah, they would have," Levi mumbled, eyes closed and half asleep. Eren leaned up and kissed the side of Levi's mouth before settling back down and closing his eyes.

Eren and Levi woke up when the first beams of sunlight slid into their room. They got dressed and brought everything out of the locked room and set it up. They hung a banner that they made personally, and, made and decorated the cake. They also quickly set up the other few small decorations that they had.

"Now it's just left to wake them up in the order they were born," Eren said, rubbing his hands together.

"Only one problem with that," Levi said. "Hanji never told anyone the order they were born. So we don't know."

"Then we choose," Eren said, shrugging his shoulders. They looked at each other for a moment and silently agreed. They walked towards one of the rooms. They opened the door quietly and went to the foot of the bed. Eren turned and looked at Levi. He held up three fingers and Levi nodded, agreeing with the plan that was actually never discussed. He started counting down. When the last finger was down they pounced.

"Happy birthday!" Eren and Levi shouted as they landed on the bed. Eren's voice slightly louder and more energetic. They wrapped their arms around their sleeping kid and hugged as tight as they could.

"You're gonna kill me," Gabriel wheezed. Eren let go an sat up. Levi did the same and looked at Gabriel. He was glaring at the two grown and married men, his hair sticking every which way.

"Now we need to wake up your sister and then we will tell you the plans for today," Eren said. Eren and Levi jumped off the bed and ran down the hallway. They did the exact same thing with Ava.

When both kids were out they looked around at what their fathers had set up. Their faces hald looks of equal parts awe and happiness.

"Dad, Vatti," Gabriel said. "This was more than I could have hoped for. More than I had imagined."

"Same here," Ava said, still looking around, smiling from ear to ear.

Eren and Levi explained what they were going to do that day. Ava and Gabriel were excited at the plans.

They had a big breakfast that both Eren and Levi made together with the kids watching, like when they were little. They did some stunts with their 3DMG. Each one of them showing off their skills, with obviously Levi being the flashiest of them all. They did many activities that the twins enjoyed. After dinner, that Levi and Eren cooked, they had cake.

"Can we ask you two a question?" Eren asked.

"Of course, Vatti," Ava said.

"How come you never asked about your birth parents?" Levi asked. Ava and Gabriel looked at each other.

"Because it's not important to us," Ava said. "I know that sounds cruel, but it's the truth. You're the ones that are important to us."

"We have you two," Gabriel said. "To us, that's better than having a biological parent."

"Yeah," Ava agreed. "To us, you are our parents. It doesn't matter that we don't have your blood running though our veins. You raised us. Cared for us. Taught us everything we know. And that's all we could ever hope for. And to us, that truly what a parent is. Not blood." Eren smiled. Levi reached over and grabbed Eren's hand, giving it a slight squeeze.

They returned to the current headquarters around noon the next day. All of them looking more refreshed than before they left. They all needed that small get away with each other. It was long overdue.

"How your birthday?" Mikasa asked after everyone had settled down.

"Wonderful," Ava said.

"Vatti and Dad really out did themselves," Gabriel said. "It was the best."

"Good," Mikasa said. "Well, since you weren't here yesterday, we are going to celebrate with you today." The twins smiled.

A month passed quickly with everything being normal. There was a short mission beyond the walls, but it was nothing more than a recon mission. Levi and Eren's squad got back home unharmed. Most squads remained intact.

Eren woke up before Levi and after a moment on pondering how Levi would react, he pounced on him.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing, Shitty Brat?" Levi asked with his eyes still closed. Eren laid on top of Levi and kissed his neck. Levi wrapped his arms around Eren, and kissed him. He didn't know the cause of this morning wake up, but he liked it. Well, besides getting pounced on.

"Do you know what day it is tomorrow is?" Eren asked excitedly.

"You're like a little kid," Levi said. "But what is tomorrow?" Eren pouted and Levi kissed him.

"You really don't know?" Eren asked, still pouting.

"I love it when you do that," Levi said, pulling Eren into another kiss. "I do know what tomorrow is. Of course I know. How could I forget?"

"It's our sixteenth anniversary!" Eren almost shouted.

"Quiet," Levi said. "Do you want to wake everyone up?" Levi smiled his real smile and Eren's face lit up. He leaned down and kissed Levi again.

"So what shall we do?" Eren asked.

"In thinking that we can do what we did with the twins," Levi said. "Just you and I. Alone in the castle. Celebrating the day we married."

"I like that," Eren said. Levi kissed Eren again and they got up. They went out to everyone and told them of their plan. Everyone fully supported their plan. Mikasa took responsibility for the twins and Marcus. Which, after last time Levi and Eren left, Marcus quickly learned not to disobey Mikasa. After lunch they left, remembering to pack lunch for the second time in a row.

The next day Eren an Levi laid in bed almost all on of them wanting to leave the other, let alone put clothes on. There was hardly a moment when they were a part.

"Eren Ackerman," Levi said.

"Yes?" Eren hummed.

"The day you went from Eren Jaeger to Ackerman, was a day I will never forget," Levi said. "It will always be the second most happiest day of my life."

"What was the first?" Eren asked sitting up, a confused look on his face.

"They day I woke up and found that you were normal," Levi said. "The day we got together." Eren kissed Levi's neck.

"That was a good day," Eren said. "Wasn't it, Daddy?" The slight smile fell from Levi's lips. Eren laughed when his teasing worked.

"No more sex today for you," Levi said.

"Oh come on Daddy, don't be that way," Eren laughed.

"You are sick and twisted," Levi said, pushing Eren towards the other side of the bed. Eren laughed harder, clutching at his sides.

"Levi Ackerman," Eren said. "You make it too easy to mess with you." Levi glared at Eren.

"Don't do twisted shit," levi said. Eren crawled back over and kissed Levi's neck.

"I'll make it up to you," Eren said in a sultry tone. .

"No," Levi said darkly. "I'm going to make you pay." Eren's eyes widened, a flash of fear running through his eyes.

"Oh shit," Eren said, knowing he was fucked, figuratively and literally. Levi got a deadly look in his eyes and slightly smiled.

They returned late the next day, wanting to take their time on the ride back. Hanji was already asking them questions the moment they walked through the door. Levi and Eren ignored every last one of them, not going to give her the pleasure of the answers that she wanted.

Everyone sat around the table with the conversation turning normal. People were laughing and talking. Eren looked around. He had a husband of sixteen years, and two kids. He was surrounded by friends that would give their life for each other. He knew, that this was the moment to live for. This was the moment that he wouldn't trade for anything. Ava and Gabriel looked over at Eren and they both smiled. Eren smiled back brightly at them. Eren then felt a finger on his face, turning it. He turned and looked at Levi, who still had his hand on Eren's face.

Levi leaned in a kissed Eren, not holding anything back in front of the entire squad. And Eren knew, that even with everything that happened to him, he wouldn't change a thing. This was the life he wanted.

**A/N: Before I say anything, can I point out how much I love that this just happened to be 30 chapters exactly? That was a complete and utter accident.**

**Anyways, real talk. This was the last and final chapter of Rewind. I am so happy that you guys are here and reading this message. Because that means that you have stuck with me throughout the story. I really, really hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. This story had its ups and downs, its happy moments and its sad moments, and through it all, you guys were here, and I can't thank you enough. I love you all. The only reason this story was made possible is because you all kept reading, and for that I am truly grateful. Thank you very much.**

**On a side note, i just recently posted the first chapter of another Attack On Titan Fanfic. It is called Silenced. If you are interested in reading it, you might be able to find it on my page. and hopefully I will be better at updating that one than I was with this one. **

**Have a wonderful day/night. Let your smile change the world, but don't let the world change your smile. **

**Song of the day: Guren No Yumiya by Linked Horizon.**

**Read on, my fellow readers, read on.**


End file.
